You
by DoingTrix
Summary: A new year, being within different company, different priorities can these things make such big changes? Maybe. Femslash Draco/Hermione/Narcissa- in that order. Does age matter truly? And is blood really thicker than water?
1. New Beginnings

Ok so it wasn't done by the end of the weekend but one day later is good for me :S Enjoy sorry it's quite a short first chapter but i'm shattered and need my sleep!

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat eyes closed a half empty wine glass hang loosely between her fingers. A soft string of music travelled out of a magical radio not far from the chair lulling her into a light sleep. Leaning against the doorframe her only son Draco stood arms crossed over his chest watching his mother drift slowly into unconsciousness. The firelight flickered over her pallid skin, in these past few months she had aged fast. Now instead of looking ten years younger than her actual age she looked ten years older. The golden glow caressed her taught face, Draco sighed inwardly no matter what had happened he would always love his mother she was the only family he had left. His father was dead to him the moment he tried to save his own skin by selling his soul to the Dark Lord. There was a soft thump as Narcissas' wine glass slipped from her hand, she started staring around taking in the shadows with a fearful look in her eyes. Draco moved forward placed a hand on her shoulder she flinched her head whipping round to stare at him. Seeing his angular face with soothing smile she relaxed and patted his hand, "I'm sorry Draco sometimes it seems as though nothing has changed." He nodded

"I know Mother but there is nothing to fear anymore the darkness is gone from our lives, we can start again." Sadness reflected through her eyes,

"Has it Draco? I feel that the darkness will never be truly gone from our lives we harboured too much of it. You have the chance to change your life for the better, but I'm afraid it's a little too late for me." She turned away from Draco and as she watched the dancing flames a small tear slid down her cheek leaving a dark blot on her green robe. Sensing her wanting to be alone Draco patted her shoulder one last time turned and headed back out the room. Before he totally vanished Narcissas' soft voice called out "Draco..." he turned one hand resting on the doorframe, "I love you...remember that." Hearing the tears behind the voice he returned to her side bent kissed her forehead and whispered

"And I love you no matter what." Seeing a watery smile he kissed her once more and left leaving Narcissa with a lingering sense of warmth and regret hanging in the air. She believed that Draco did love her but she also understood that he regretted staying with her after the war although he would never say it; she knew. At least he had a second chance at redeeming himself and changing his name hopefully returning to Hogwarts to retake his final year would do that for him. She was truly in debt to Minerva McGonagall if she hadn't allowed Draco to return she wouldn't have been able to bare the guilt of robbing him of his future. She knew it was going to be hard but everyone had matured a great deal over these past few months and she hoped people would just let everything lie. Deep down she knew that would never be the case, when it came to her and Draco people could not and would not forgive them for playing part to the darkest following of all time. And it made her desperately sad to think that his life had been ruined by her.

He shut his door firmly behind him and sighed, the sight of his open trunk sitting on the dark green bed spread caught his eye. Inside lay folded pieces of clothing, neat piles of bound books waiting for the start of term and his Quidditch gear (although he wasn't sure if he'd be accepted back on the team after what he did). This was going to be a difficult year, he wasn't going back to redeem his title as Malfoy heir but for his education so he had a chance at getting a decent job. Ten hours, that was all he had left of summer, ten hours then he'd be standing once again on the busy platform waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. He crossed the room, his shoes making a light clipping noise against the wooden floorboards. Drawing back a heavy thick curtain he looked out onto the peaceful countryside that lay beyond his bedroom window. A clear night sky revealed a star speckled canopy above the sleeping world, the fountain splashed gently in the centre of the gardens as white Peacocks roosted in the nearby hedges. Malfoy Manor had be been his home and his prison over the past two years. Although he returned to familiar surroundings during the holidays that gave the impression he was returning to a family home he was actually returning to a four walled cell where Deatheaters were is only company and the Dark Lord had been his captor. "I will make amends," he thought "I'll show the wizarding world that I am not my father I will not become a flick pathetic man like him, I'm going to change one way or another."

Hermione stood, list in hand and pencil in the other, Ginnys' room looked like a bomb site. Her books lay heaped in piles over the floor while her clothes took up the majority of the little space left. Her trunk was open at her feet, empty. It was the third time she'd unpacked everything; it wouldn't all fit. "Right and again, uniform, parchment, quills, ink, text books, cauldron, ingredients, cloak and own clothes." Resisting the urge to enlarge the trunk to accommodate her other sources of 'light' reading she slammed the lid down and locked it shut. "There all packed thank god," pulling her wand from the back pocket of her jeans she pointed it at the remaining mess and quick as a whip two neatly stacked columns of books stood in the corner. "Hope Gin wont mind me leaving some of my things here, it's not like they'd be in her way she'll be at school with me." Getting up to leave the now tidy room Hermione paused, a feeling of sudden loneliness came over her this year she was going to be at school on her own. True she had Ginny but Ginny had her own friends, Harry and Ron were trying to get training jobs at the Ministry, they didn't feel the necessity to repeat their final year. She did on the other hand, and knew damned well that she was going to prove to them that knowledge will always win out.

As she padded quietly down the stairs she paced Harry on his way up, "Mione I was just coming to look for you," grabbing her hand he placed something into it; a folded bit of parchment. "I thought you might like to have a bit of fun now and again, or failing that," he quickly continued noting the look she gave him, "you could use it to get into the restricted section." Hermione gave him a sideways grin and pocketed the Marauders Map then continued down the stairs in search of Ginny. She found her sitting in in a squashy armchair in the kitchen a mug of hot tea clasped in her hands. She looked up as Hermione approached and smiled,

"Only a few more hours eh Mione then once again we will be on our way for our final year; strange."

"Yea just a little" Hermione answered softly "Gin the room's tidy now shall we go to bed?" Ginny nodded and downed the last bit of tea got up and followed Hermione out of the kitchen extinguishing the candles before she left.

September the 1st was close and muggy, not usual British autumn weather but pleasant non the less. Mr and Mrs Weasley stood by the front door waiting while Ginny and Hermione said their goodbyes to Harry and Ron. Harry kissed Ginny while Hermione kissed Ron, then both girls hugged the other boy, waving a final goodbye they got into the back of Mr Weasleys' new car and drove off. Ron turned to Harry "Drink?" he asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Harry grinned

"Yea sure why not," closing the door behind them they returned to their new found adulthood unaware of how much of an extraordinary year Hermione was about to embark on.

Kings Cross was busy as usual not just with muggles but with obvious magical people too. On passing through the bollard between platforms 9 and 10 Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see as many students returning to Hogwarts for the new school year. The train gleamed in the sunlight, blowing great funnels of smoke onto the crowded platform. Hermione smiled turning around she found Ginny was no longer standing next to her but had thrown herself into the arms of Dean who was looking quite pleased at having so much attention. "Who's that Hermione?" Mrs Weasley asked from behind her,

"That's Dean Thomas he was in my year but like me has decided to retake so we will all be in the same year together now."

"Oh I see, well he looks very nice," Hermione looked at the woman who seemed torn between want to prise her daughter of the boy while needing to let her grow up.

"He is Mrs Weasley, and don't worry I'll keep an eye on her." Mrs Weasley smiled appreciatively at Hermione while Mr Weasley scanned the crowd searching for familiar people, suddenly he sniffed and turned his head sharply back towards the two women.

"You'd think she'd have more decency than to show her face in public after all she did,"

"Who Arthur?"

"Narcissa Malfoy that's who look she's over there with her son," Hermione looked round and caught sight of Draco standing in the shadows apart from the crowd his mother even further back. He looked nothing like his former self, older like his eyes had seen too much for his young 17 years. The whistle blew long and loud snapping Hermione out of her thoughts, feeling a pair of arms around her she returned Mrs Weasleys' hug, reached up and kissed Mr Weasley on the cheek then ran off to find Ginny.

The compartments filled up fast Hermione had to move fast to grab an empty one for her and Ginny, pushing her trunk of the overhead racks she heard the door slide open. "Oh good glad you found me, now would you mind telling me why you were throwing yourself all over Dean when you have a perfectly good boyfriend at home?" Turning around she gasped it wasn't Ginny who had come in but Draco, he looked at the floor. They didn't speak for a moment,

"Hello Miss Granger, did you have a good holiday?" Hermione was gob smacked not only had Draco called her Miss Granger but he had also asked whether she had a good summer.

"Ummm yes thank you Draco, did er… did you?" His eyes flicked up to meet hers a pained look flashed through them, "I'm sorry Draco I didn't think, I know it must be hard for you." A small grimace took over before he opened his mouth

"Yes it is hard Miss Granger but I hope it'll get easier,"

"I'm sure it will Draco don't give up. Ummm Draco can I ask you something?" Draco nodded, "Why are you calling me Miss Granger? You know my name you can call me Hermione,"

"I thought it would be quite rude of me to talk to you without formalities considering we haven't been friends."

"Well I suppose we haven't been friends but that doesn't mean you can't call me Hermione, I mean it looks like we'll be in the same classes again so I think Hermione would be easier don't you think?" He looked up at her, another pained expression coming over,

"Ok Hermione it is, ummm, Hermione can I ask you something now?" She nodded, Draco ran his fingers through his blonde hair "Would you mind if I shared your compartment? I mean I understand if you don't want to be seen with me and that you despise everything about me and my family I wouldn't blame you if you did, but I-"

"Draco your mother saved my best friends life I couldn't hate you even if I tried to now, your father maybe but you and your mother well from a certain point I'm forever in your debt. Of course you can share the compartment with me." Draco flushed a little,

"Thank you Hermione, I'm very appreciative of everything you just said and I agree with you about my father, I hate him too." They stood for a moment before sitting down by the window opposite each other, closer to the light Hermione could see that her observation of Draco on the platform was an understatement, he looked terrible. Although he didn't seem to have lost much weight around his face his body was thin with protruding bones on his wrists and collar bone. His fingers were long and white resting on his knees, his eyes had taken on the similar trait as his aunts sunken back inside his head with dark rings around them. His hair wasn't as shinny as it had been but strangely his actual facial structure had become more masculine stronger and more angular with slight stubble around his chin. He looked up feeling her eyes on him, she smiled guiltily, "What is it Hermione, what was interesting you so much?" Hermione opened her mouth not sure what to say,

"You've changed Draco," she answered sheepishly.

"So have you, your hair is smoother with more ringlets now."

"It's the spell, if I was to remove it my hair would revert back to it's original bushiness." A sad smile turned the sides of his mouth up, Hermione was surprised she hadn't seen Draco smile properly before, only smirk and that wasn't exactly becoming to him. But his smile suited him much better, she smiled back. Opening her mouth to say something she was cut off by the door sliding open and Ginny running in and stopping short at the sight of Draco sitting in the same compartment without writhing in agony.

"What is he doing in here?"

"Ginny I said Draco could share the compartment with us,"

"Why should we let some filthy Dea-"

"Ginny watch what you're saying. Dracos' mother saved Harrys' life your boyfriend, or had you forgotten that?" Hermione fixed her best friend with a steely glare, Ginnys' jaw clenched a small vein began to appear on her forehead,

"Sorry Draco, I didn't mean it." Draco nodded, shooting Hermione a look she turned and stomped out of the compartment and slammed the door shut.

"You didn't need to do that Hermione I deserved what she was going to say and more,"

"Look Draco the past is the past and people need to move on. You were redeemed along with your name when your mother saved Harrys' life, Ginny will come round but I'm not going to stand people holding grudges. It's pointless we can't do anything to change what happened and that's that." She hadn't realised it but her voice had become quite fierce, seeing to surprise look on Dracos' face she blushed and looked away. Hearing the familiar sound of the tea trolley being wheeled down the isle Draco jumped up and headed for the door, he returned a moment later with two big bottles of pumpkin juice, two pumpkin pasties and two boxes of Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

"Here you go Hermione I wasn't sure what you liked so I brought the same as me I hope that's ok?" She was quite shocked at the sudden generosity,

"Thank you Draco but you really-" He held up a hand to silence her,

"It's just my way of saying thank you for defending me when you really shouldn't have." Hermione looked down at the food in her hands she smiled unscrewed the bottle lid and held it out to him, in a toasting manner

"To new beginnings." Locking gazes he lifted his bottle too,

"To new beginnings."

* * *

Smooth runnings?


	2. A new friendship

Well that's it no more boarding school! I can now have the time to write and not have the pressures of boarding school! I'm sorry for the wait hope this is an okish chapter for the linking between Hermione and Draco :)

* * *

Sitting in Potions scribbling down every word Professor Nitts was saying Hermione smiled to herself, it felt good to be back into a routine she enjoyed and was accustom too. There was only three people taking the subject; herself, Blaise and Draco. It had been an uncomfortable shock when she had found out she was to spend four hours each week with two of the remaining Slytherins. "So I expect that 5 page essay on the manner in which you brew and administer the 'Draught of Peace' that includes the reactions if it is administered wrongly." Hermione smiled, this was a relatively straightforward assignment and because she didn't have Ron and Harry trying to copy off her, she'd been finished by this evening leaving tomorrow night free. Just as she was leaving a familiar voice spoke,

"Hermione wait a minuet," turning she found Draco a few feet behind her.

"Draco? What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing Hermione I was just wondering if you would like to spend tomorrow evening with me?"

"Errr"

"Of course we can do what you want to do, that is if you want to spend time with me." An awkward silence fallowed, Draco fiddled with a loose thread on his jumper avoiding Hermione's.

"I'd like that Draco yes, would you like to eat together tonight, I'm just going to drop my books off but I'll meet you outside the Hall in 10 minutes?"

"Is that ten minutes from the time we leave this room or ten minutes from when we reach the entrance hall?" Hermione giggled at the weak attempt at a joke,

"ten minutes from reaching the entrance hall," Draco's mouth pulled at the sides gently a small smile brightened his features. Turning Hermione made her way up the spiral staircase to the side entrance to the entrance hall, Draco a few steps behind her, climbing through the doorway Hermione looked over he shoulder, "You know how long I'll be so just wait outside the Hall ok?" Draco nodded and smiled, hurrying up the grand staircase Hermione threw a fleeting glance back at the tall young man waiting patiently for her to return.

Reaching the entrance hall 10 minutes later she found Draco hands in his trousers pockets scuffing his shoes together. "You ready?" Draco looked up and gave the same small smile,

"yes" walking towards the dining hall Draco held back,

"What's the matter?" a pained look came over his face the frown lines setting back in

"Are you sure you want to eat with me?"

"Of course I am, and we are eating at your table not on mine just to show I'm not afraid of what people think." Blushing slightly Draco gestured with his hand for Hermione to enter the Hall, she gave him a reassuring smile and walked in and was greeted by a few looks from the Griffindor table but no one else seemed to have noticed her arrival. Climbing over the bench at the end of the Slytherin table she ignored the growing interest in her chosen seat. Draco sat down opposite her and reached for a plat of boiled ham, handing her a slice he glanced up and gave a worried smile, "Don't look so worried Draco, what are people going to do with all the teachers sitting not 100 feet from us?" He shrugged not wanting to voice what people could do without being detected.

Dinner was a relatively normal affair, they chatted about the first few days back and about what the new teachers were like, and they both agreed that Nitts was not a patch on Snape. "I don't know about you but that essay she set us today I could do it with my eyes closed," Draco said covering his mouth as he spoke to avoid spraying Hermione with bits of ham and potato. She nodded

"Tell me about it I could have written it in third form it's that straightforward,"

"Still this might just be a test to show how much we know," Hermione laughed

"Well she is in for a surprise because I think we could wipe the floor with her, no offence to her knowledge or anything but we both have had probably more experience than she has!"

"Oh really do tell how much experience have you had over the years Hermione?" Draco lent forward cocking an eyebrow at her, Hermione grinned leaning forward so as not to be over heard.

"Well, in our second year while the Chamber of Secrets was open I brewed the Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Murtle's bathroom,"

"No, really?" a slight hint of admiration flashed through Draco's eyes. Hermione nodded,

"It only lasted an hour, and made us all sick but it did the job and for a 12 year old I was quite pleased with the result."

"I would be too," Draco said sitting back,

"So come on what have you done?" Hermione asked picking up her fork again, swallowing his mouthful Draco set down his cutlery and smirked

"In our sixth year I made a batch of Beautification Potion and slipped Pansy Parkinson some during one of our dates." Hermione's jaw dropped

"Draco you sneaky little wench no wonder Pansy had a few more boys hanging around her during that year. It never occurred to me that someone had slipped her a beautifying Potion."

"Yes well, it was meant to get her attention off me and on to somebody else, you have no idea what it was like to have someone clinging to your arm 24/7." Hermione flushed and looked down, "Oh I'm sorry Hermione that was tactless of course you should know what it's like to have an admirer I'm sure Mr Weasley was exactly the same as Pansy. Why shouldn't he be you are exceptionally attractive." Hermiones blush deepened "I mean… It's just that… I'm sorry that was a bit blunt, I was jus-"

"Draco you're digging yourself a rather impressive hole." Hermione grinned as the pallid skin on Draco's cheeks reddened at his jittering words.

Sitting in a secluded area of the common room later that night Draco smoothed a folded piece of writing paper out in front of him. The letter was no more than a few lines,

Dear Draco, How has your first week been? Are things as bad as I perceive? Please write back tonight as I am out of the country for the next few days on business. Keep save darling. Love Mother.

Stroking his Mother's immaculate handwriting a small sigh escaped his lips she really did worry far too much, that was a very hypocritical thing for him to think but it was true. Pulling a small roll of parchment out of his shoulder bag along with a quill and ink Draco set to work on replying to the worry note Narcissa had sent him.

Dear Mother, Do not worry so, I'm going to put your mind at rest. My first week has been normal as I thought it would be. Lessons are running smoothly and I am enjoying myself. I have found and unlikely friendship in the form of Hermione Granger, I now feel so guilty for the way I use to speak of her, I was exceptionally rude for she is delightful. But it is still early days and I wonder if she truly wishes us to be friends. What business have you got to attend to that you must leave the country to do so? All my love Draco.

Securing the lettering to the leg of his owl, Draco whispered "Take this to Narcissa Malfoy, quickly I wish it to reach her before she goes to bed." The owl gave him an understanding nip before swooping through the common room and through the ajar door which led to the corridor. Standing Draco made his way to the small spiral staircase that took him to the senior dorms, glancing at the silver wrist watch he'd received on his seventeenth he was surprised to see that it was already 9:48. Although he wasn't physically tired his mind protested at the stress of being back in a daily regime. Reaching his bed he flopped down onto the squashy softness of the duvet and groaned. "Only one more day then I can sleep in again."

Friday morning was dragging, Charms was not as interesting as she had thought it would be, but that could have been down the fact she had known how to perform a successful Deprimo charm for a while. After all she had used it to break down Xenophilius Lovegood's door last year. Turning to look out the window she caught site of a figure flying a black broom up and down the grounds. A flash of blonde hair reflected the light as the figured barrel rolled up the side of the wall, "Who was that?" Professor Flitwick asked almost toppling off his pile of book he used for a podium.

"I think sir it was Draco Malfoy," Hermione said getting up and opening the window, Draco was soaring high above the castle roof his cape billowing out behind him. Professor Flitwicks head appeared beside Hermiones waist

"Excuse me Miss Granger but I need to speak with Mr Malfoy," Hermione backed away "Mr Malfoy, Mr Malfoy come down her this instant!" Draco hovered just outside the open Charms window far enough away so Professor Flitwick couldn't grab him and pull him inside. "What in Merlin's name are you doing boy? You could have killed yourself." Draco caught site of Hermione standing behind Flitwick,

"I was just practising sir for try outs, I have a free you see and I didn't have any work to do so I thought I'd just have a quick fly. I'm sorry sir for disturbing your lesson, it wont happen again." A few gasps erupted from the rest of the class Draco Malfoy had just apologized to a teacher. Hermione smiled to herself, Draco had changed over summer for the better it was if he was a different person all together and she found herself liking this person more and more with each passing encounter.

Later on that evening by the light of the setting sun Hermione and Draco laughed their way through a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans, two Chocolate Frogs each and a bottle of Fizzing Dandelion Drink. "No really I can't believe Crab couldn't even spell his own name properly that is appalling, so what did he use to put at the top of his work and exams?"

"Crab, just Crab no Vin, no V nothing just Crab." Hermione snorted and covered her mouth

"I can't believe that, well at least Crab could tie his laces Ron I know for a fact still has problems tying his." Draco laughed and swigged the fizzy liquid "You'll get hiccups if you're not careful" she smiled,

"I know it's a terrible habit I have I swig drinks when they're in a bottle and I always end up with hiccups no matter wha-" he hiccupped. Hermione dissolved into peels of laughter Draco joined in as best he could whilst hiccupping every 10 seconds. When finally they calmed down Draco lent forward and clasped his hands together

"Draco what's wrong are you not feeling well?" He looked up and smiled slightly

"No, no I'm fine I was just wondering about something that's all."

"What's that then?" curiosity apparent in her voice,

"Well the fist Hogsmeade trip is next weekend and as a tradition my mother always comes down to see how I'm getting on and to bring me some more money. I was just wondering if you'd like to come and see her with me?" There was silence for a few moments as Hermione took in what Draco had just asked her, "Of course if you don't want to I completely understand it's just I told her about you in a letter the other night. I said that we had become friends and that I felt so guilty for the way I had spoken about you in the past and I just wanted to show her how wrong I was and what a lovely person you are." Hermione sat staring at Draco who began to fidget,

"Draco are-" she swallowed "Are you sure your mother will appreciate you being in my company after all I am and Muggle born and not your type of people."

"Hermione you yourself have said that the past is the past, well my family status is in the past I am not my fathers son, I am my own person and I would like you to come and meet my mother and start again. A clean slate so to speak." A unsure smile broke out across Hermione's face she reached across the table and touched Draco's arm gently, he looked at her

"If you want me there Draco then of course I will come but please for warn your mother I do not want to make it awkward for her. This is obviously very hard for her everything she has known throughout her life has changed within a year and I do not wish to appear as though I am rubbing it in her face." Draco nodded

"I will write to her when she returns from her business trip on Monday morning, Hermione I feel I need to apologize for my behaviour to you over our school years I was arrogant and rude not to mention a bully and I despise myself for it can you ever forgive the way I acted?" Getting up she walked round the table and stood in front of Draco taking his hand she pulling him to his feet. Towering above her Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed

"Draco I forgave you the moment you spoke to me on the train coming to school, you may not realise it but you are actually a charming person and a good friend. So please no more talk of apologies or forgiveness because as of now you Draco Malfoy are one of my dearest friends and technically I've only known you a week but have known of you for years." Draco chuckled sadly and pulled Hermione against his chest resting his cheek lightly on the top of her head he whispered into her hair

"Thank you Hermione I'm so glad we're friends."

Monday morning dawned bright and cheery Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the large fireplace in the Malfoy manor's dinning room, dusted herself down and called for Frappy her house-elf who came bounding in a look of surprise plastered over her young sparky face. "Mrs Malfoy we wasn't expecting you back until lunch time I'm afraid there is no food ready at present but I could get Mrs Malfoy something to drink whilst we prepare something." Narcissa smiled tiredly

"No Frappy thank you I'm fine for food at the moment but I would like a glass of water and my post if there is any please." Frappy nodded and bowed low

"Of course Mrs Malfoy Frappy will be right back," Narcissa fought the urge to cry as she watched the little figure running off towards the kitchens. Sitting down at one of the twelve seats around the expensive dinner table she removed her cloak and draped it over the back of the chair, a tall glass of water appeared on a small coaster along with a single letter addressed with one word,

Mother.

Seeing her sons writing made a slow trickle of tears start, brushing them away impatiently she opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Mother, I hope your business trip went as planned. I was wondering if you would still be coming up to Hogsmeade Village this forth coming weekend? If you are I would like you to meet Hermione Granger again and get to know her as I have over this past week and a bit. I am sure you will like her Mother, but she is very aware of our ex-views on Muggle borns so please make her feel welcome as I value her as a close friend. Hope you are well and am looking forward to hearing from you soon. Love your son Draco

Narcissa slumped back into her chair, something she had not been brought up to do but something her body made her do at present. Draco wanted her to meet one of his new friends, and not only a Griffindor but one of the golden trio. Shock was an understatement, being completely flabbergast was closer to the mark. She would of course go and make this young woman feel welcome if it was the last act she did, here was a chance to make amends for her crimes, here was a chance to start again.

* * *

Wayyy! I've found a way to make it look as if the charaters have actually written the letters!


	3. Hogsmeade

THis chapter is dedicated to Sam Sutton ~ i'm sorry for being such a jurk!

* * *

Saturday the 14th started normally, shower, change, breakfast, then back up to Griffindor tower to grab her bag ready to met Draco in the courtyard. Dressed in a pair of neat jeans and a light dress shirt Hermione anxiously patted her hair, "Draco I'm not sure about this are you sure your mother will mind me being there today?" Hearing the doubt in her voice Draco turned to look at Hermione,

"Hermione please I'm telling you now my mother will be completely fine with you, I wrote to her on Monday to tell her that you would be here today so she's not going to be taken by surprise. So please don't worry." Seeing the sincerity in his eyes Hermione relaxed a little, but it didn't last long reaching Hogsmeade high street Hermione spotted the familiar blonde hair of Narcissa Malfoy, standing outside the Three Broomsticks. She was donned in a simple black robe with a silver linked belt hanging round her waist, her hair hung in a basic half up clasp, it's blondness reflecting the midday sun. Seeing the still impressive figure of Draco's mother made Hermione hang back a little, feeling her absence Draco looked round and gave her a reassuring smile, returning it as best she could Hermione gathered herself and walked towards Narcissa. "Mother how lovely to see you," placing a hand on the side of his mothers face Draco lent forward and kissed the other.

"And you too Draco, you look remarkably well, I see Hogwarts food has not suffered," Draco smiled at his mother then took her hand and steeped back

"Mother I'd like you to be formally reacquainted with Hermione Granger, she has become a dear friend of mine over these past few weeks." Hermione blushed a little at Draco's words but stepped forward and extended her hand,

"It's nice to meet you again Mrs Malfoy." Narcissa looked at the person in front of her, surely this couldn't be the same Hermione Granger that she had seen only a few months ago at the hearing of Lucius. She'd looked so scruffy and unkempt, not to mention young, but now here stood a young woman who had seen and experienced too much for her years. Taking the outstretched hand she shook it feeling the smooth skin beneath her own,

"Miss Granger, how lovely to see you again, you look well."

"As do you Mrs Malfoy and please call me Hermione," Narcissa gave a small sad smile it had been a while since a young person had genuinely shown her politeness instead of demanded fear and respect; it was almost refreshing.

"Of course Hermione, now Draco shall we go and have a drink while I make sure I've brought the right things you asked for. Hermione won't you join us?" Meeting Narcissa's cool blue eyes Hermione felt a heat flow through her body it was as though Narcissa could see right through her, embarrassment made the flash of heat burn down her back. Glancing back down at the floor Hermione mumbled

"I'd love to Mrs Malfoy,"

"Excellent, Hermione if you go with my mother I'll get the drinks." A feeling of slight horror took over Hermione as she followed Draco and Narcissa into the pub, feeling a few curious stairs on her back she glanced over her shoulder. A table full of fifth years had stopped nattering to watch the unlikely trio walk through the dimly lit room to a secluded area right at the back. Sitting down opposite Narcissa Hermione watched the witch through her eyelashes shift her robes into a more suitable position, Narcissa had clearly taken the past year the worst out of the people Hermione personally knew. Her hair although still beautifully blonde had lost it's shine and the blue eyes which use to flash with emotions now lay dormant in her flawless face. The most shocking change that she had noticed was when shaking Narcissa hand she'd clearly felt the bones pulling the skin taught. Time was a cruel thing Hermione thought,

"So Hermione what is it like to be back at Hogwarts?" Her eyes flicked up to meet Narcissi's the same sad smile curving her lips,

"It feels good to be back into a regime Mrs Malfoy but truthfully it feel slightly out of sorts. Like I shouldn't be back there, it almost feels as though my time is up." Placing her elbows on the table (a trait she had copied from Bellatrix) Narcissa observed Hermione over her crossed fingers,

"Why do you feel like you shouldn't be there?"

"Well, errr-" Hermione laughed nervously "I know this sounds a bit well conceited but I feel as though I've out grown school, I've been through so much in this past year and to lower myself back to a school level I feel is a bit of well-"

"An insult to your knowledge maybe?" Hermione flushed and looked down at her clasped hands,

"I know it sounds terrible, and although I love a structured day I already know everything I'm being taught at the moment. Do I sound horrifically conceited?" Narcissa smiled at the young woman being so ashamed at her knowledge,

"No I do not think you sound conceited Hermione in fact I marvel at the honesty you posses. I do not doubt you already feel as though you have out grown Hogwarts and only returning has shown you that. I agree that having structured day is a blessing it doesn't leave room for dwelling on things that really ought not to be dwelt on." Hermione nodded

"You're completely right, I like to fill my days with tasks so I don't stop and remember. I-" Feeling tears welling up behind her eyes Hermione looked away,

"I'm sorry Mrs Malfoy it's the first time I've spoken about everything since Fred Weasley's funeral, I errr, well errr I wonder what's taking Draco." Seeing the distress in Hermione a pang of guilt whipped through Narcissa not knowing what she was doing she reached forward and placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder, Hermione looked up tears shining in her eyes.

"Hermione I am so sorry for the pain my family have caused you and your friends over the past couple of years from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry. I know a simple apology can never cover it but seeing you now and seeing the way you have grown I now realise the extent of what we have caused and I-"

"Here we go two butter beers and a glass of firefly glaze for mother, how have you two been getting on?" Hermione quickly wiped away the tears and looked pleadingly at Narcissa who had withdrawn her hand and was now gently swilling the beautifully glittering liquid round the glass,

"We have been having a charming conversation Draco dear, Hermione was telling me how she likes to have a structured day." Draco smiled approvingly at his mother before sitting down next to Hermione,

"Hermione needs a structured day she would loose her head if the didn't have exacting timings, she takes so many lessons." Smiling at the sort of back handed compliment Hermione sipped the butter beer,

"Really well what subjects are you taking Hermione, I know Draco is only taking four how many are you taking?"

"I'm taking Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology and Defence against the Dark Arts, so five altogether. Draco is in three of mine but I don't know what the other subject he takes is."

"It's Astronomy, I know I didn't take it for O. but apparently I have the ability to take it for N.E. alone,"

"My goodness Hermione Draco wasn't exaggerating when he said you have a busy schedule, how do you cope?"

"I make sure I do all my homework the night I get it, and the timetable get fixed into my head so my lessons become almost second nature to me." Narcissa nodded,

"Draco likes to have control of his daily routine too, as do I. Which lessons do you have together?"

"Potions" they answered simultaneously Draco laughed

"Sorry Draco you answer I need to go and get a glass of water I'll be back in a minute." Getting up Hermione made her way towards the bar, Rosmerta was rubbing down a few tankards with a tea towel but looked up when she found the quivering woman waiting for her.

"Well Hermione my dear it's been too long, what can I get for you love?"

"Just a glass of water please Rosmerta I need something to to errr-"

"Cool you off? Yes I saw you enter with them, if you don't mind me saying Hermione they are slightly different company than you usually keep." Hermione looked back at the couple sitting at the back of the still crowded inn,

"Yes they are a little different than my usual friends but they actually seem quite nice people. Mrs Malfoy even apologized for the pain her family has caused me and my friends." Rosmerta snorted

"Really Hermione, you have more brains than anyone I've ever met and yet you think that the likes of 'them' are nice people?"

"Yes Rosmerta I do, they lost people too due to the war, they are human too. And the past is the past I am ready to forgive and forget." Rosmerta looked at the young woman before her, opened her mouth to say something but shut it when nothing came out; then opened it,

"If only there were more people like you in this messed up world Hermione. Here," she handed over a tall glass of water and another bottle of butter beer and small glass of firefly glaze. "It's on the house just you make sure you have a positive influence on those two ok?" Hermione gave a small smile thanked Rosmerta and headed back to where they were sitting.

Stepping out of the Three Broomstick two hours later Hermione was still just as nervous as she had been entering, Draco had a small bag of supplies he'd left at home and a rather full money bag clinking in his pocket, Narcissa had removed her cloak and was carrying it over her arm. Much like her hands her skin was stretched over her bones, shoulder blades pointed out from the back of her robe, while her collarbone jutted out giving her a skeletal look. They all walked silently for a few moments before Narcissa suddenly spoke up "Draco, I'm divorcing your father," they all stopped.

"What? When did you decide this?"

"The other day when I was away on business,"

"And what was this business mother?"

"Selling your fathers things to different porn shops across the world." Draco's jaw dropped, for a moment Hermione thought he was going to cry but instead Draco stepped forward and pulled Narcissa into a tight hug.

"Thank you mother, this is the best news I have had in a long time." Pulling back he placed a kiss on her forehead, Narcissa gave a relieved smile, turning to Hermione Draco said, "I'm sorry Hermione you didn't need to hear all that we should have spoken in privet."

"No don't worry it's fine I'm glad you both are so happy. Do you want me to walk ahead so you can have some privacy?"

"No, no Hermione there's no need I must head back home anyway I have to sort the paperwork out now that I have told Draco," smiling at them both she kissed Draco on the cheek. Hermione held out her hand but instead Narcissa embraced her awkwardly and whispered "Please forgive me"

"I already have" Hermione whispered back. Giving the older witch a shy smile Hermione averted her eyes "Goodbye Mrs Malfoy have a safe trip home and I look forward to meeting again some time in the future."

"As do I Hermione enjoy the rest of this term and if I don't see you before the holidays have a happy Christmas,"

"Bye mother I'll write to you soon I promise, keep safe."

"You too Draco, I love you,"

"I love you too," A final hug and kiss then Narcissa stepped back lifted her hand in a farewell gesture turned on the spot and was gone.

"So was that so bad?" Draco asked giving Hermione a sideways grin, rolling her eyes she grinned back

"No it wasn't bad at all, I will admit I was very nervous in the beginning but when I went to get my glass of water and spoke to Rosmerta I decided that everyone could just shove it."

"Really what did Rosmerta say to make you think that?"

"She said that I shouldn't be keeping company with the likes of you and your mother. That neither of you would change and that I'm a smart enough girl to realise this, but I said that I find you lovely people and I like you both." Draco stopped

"You like my mother, really?"

"Of course I've told you before your mother saved Harry's life I'm never not going to like her now am I?" Hermione looked at Draco, "Draco you are human same as me you feel pain and sorrow just the like me. Just because you were on the other side doesn't make you any less worthy of forgiveness; understand?"

"Hermione why have we never been friends?" she laughed and playfully punch Draco on the arm

"Because I hate to say it but you were an arrogant prat back when we were young and I think times have changed since then. Status isn't as important now, people are taking more notice in what people are like instead of their name, or money income, or bloodline. In a way I'm grateful for somethings and so angry for others. Why did innocent people have to die, on both sides not just my side but yours too, people were scared and felt like they needed protection and sort it through different means." Draco nodded

"You're right I mean I don't know what it was like for you but not everyone on my side believed we were going to win. Everyone was always on edge suspecting each other scared to death that at any minute we'd be found and dragged to Azkaban to rot to death or be sucked dry by the Dementors." He involuntary shivered at the memory of the skeletal figures, "I remember being stuck in my house day in and day out with no one to talk to about anything. I was scared almost every moment of the past two years, to begin with I thought I was part of this amazing army but by half way through the first year of me being a Death Eater I was beginning to doubt my actions. I had no doubt about the shear power of 'his' army but there for me seemed no method in the madness, and by the end that's what I could see it was; madness."

"Yes, 'he' was mad and even from our side there was never any method in 'his' actions. We just assumed he was so full of rage that he didn't care how he got to where he wanted so long as he got there." Hermione spoke with a monotone voice so as not to betray the complete hurt that came with talking about Voldemort, "Shall we get back because I don't know about you but I'm starving and I haven't eaten since breakfast neither have you I bet."

"No you're right I haven't and my stomach is having a go at me for not feeding it,"

"Well then shall we do our disappearing trick right to the front gates, it'll save time?"

"Yes I'll race you one, two… three GO!" turning on the spot the two figures disappeared only to reappear two seconds later in front of the wrought iron gates of Hogwarts.

Dinner was mash potato and sausages, the potato's were light and fluffy with plenty of butter mixed into them, the sausages were beautifully plump and to top it off the pees were bright green and set the whole meal off. By the time both Hermione and Draco had finished they felt as though they'd both eaten a trunk load of food, sitting in the Great Hall at the end of the Slytherin table giggling at their fullness. "Wow I've not felt this full since I ate the first night back at the Burrow,"

"The Burrow that's the Weasley's house isn't it?"

"Yes it's a very family orientated house, full of love and happiness,"

"I was always an only child, when I was younger I often wished I had a brother of sister but my father only wanted a son to continue the bloodline and my mother was unlucky enough to give birth to me first so he never felt the necessity to have any more children."

"I'm an only child too, but not because my family didn't want any more but purely because they just didn't have the time. They're Dentists and have quite busy schedules so of co-"

"what are Dentists?" Draco interrupted,

"Oh they are people who care for peoples teeth. They make sure that our teeth are healthy and don't fall out or get holes in etc,"

"Oh so is that an important job in the Muggle world?" Hermione smiled at Draco's curiosity

"It's not a really important job but it does pay a lot of money for what they have to do."

"So do they have a lot of time for you?" Hermione's smile faded a little it wasn't that her parents didn't have time for her, it was more that they felt she didn't need to be mollycoddled like a child anymore.

"Well no I suppose not, now that I am officially an adult by Muggle law as well as Wizarding law they don't take as much notice of what I do so long as I come home safe each night when I'm with them or that I check up with them when I'm at The Burrow. Then no they don't really have much time for me."

"That's not very fair, you work yourself to death while you're here and they don't even realise how clever you really arethen when you're at home they don't even care? That's really not fair in my words," Hermione laughed

"Well can you blame them Draco I mean they are Muggles and I gave up trying to explain about our way of life a long time ago all I got out of it was a headache. They know the basics but anything deeper than owl post and they loose it." Draco joined in the laughter "Although when everything went bad even they knew something was wrong, I have to hand it to them they are observant."

"my mother has always had time for me, no matter what even when we couldn't breathe for fear of being crucioed she was there for me." Hermione nodded in understanding, "My father on the other hand was only there as a figure to be respected, he brought me material things that would reflect our family name but besides that he was nothing more than a man whom I called father."

"Now if you don't mind me saying, that is not fair on you, although my parents aren't always around I know they love me for being their daughter not for my sex and what I will be."

"And I envy you for that Hermione I really do if I could have any other parents I wou-"

"No Draco you must never want any other parents because if your parents were different then you would be different and then maybe we really wouldn't be friends. And besides your mother is lovely so why would you want to change her?"

"Oh no not my mother I love her completely but if I could change my father I would."

"Well it looks as though you don't need to have anything to do with him anymore once these divorce papers come through,"

"You're right I wonder what name we will take after we are no longer tied to my fathers name."

"Black I would think don't you? I mean it's your mothers maternal name isn't it? I doubt she'll keep Malfoy."

"You're right, Black. Draco Black. I like it. It doesn't sound as … slimy as Malfoy does it?" Hermione giggled

"No it doesn't you're right, and I like it too." Draco's face suddenly broke into a genuine happy full on smile, it truly changed his features everything looked brighter and full of life, Hermione really did prefer this Draco to the one he used to be. Feeling the effects of the very eventful day and still full to bursting with mash potatoes and sausages Hermione yawned "Oh dear I think it's time we said goodnight I'm sorry Draco that was very rude of me."

"No, it's ok I agree it is time we said goodnight after all tomorrow is our lie in morning isn't it?"

"Yes it is, do you want to have breakfast tomorrow or would you prefer to have lunch considering you have tryouts tomorrow?"

"Oh Merlins beard I'd completely forgotten, well I really need to go to bed and can we have lunch after tryouts so I can not feel like I'm rushing?"

"Ok just so long as we don't have lunch in the hospital wing then I'm fine with that." And with that they walked to the Entrance Hall together turned and smiled,

"Well goodnight Hermione"

"Goodnight Draco" leaning forward she gave him a quick squeeze then rushed off to climb the stairs to Griffindor tower leaving Draco to watch her go.

* * *

So what do you think? i know it is abit draggish but that is so it fills in time and space etc!


	4. The divorce

"So Mrs Malfoy it appears that everything is in order concerning the paperwork now all we need is to know your new address of where you're going to be living." The smartly dressed wizard looked up from the impressive pile of documents on his desk to look expectantly at Narcissa,

"I'm sorry my new address?"

"Well yes Mrs Malfoy didn't Mr Malfoy explain this in his letter?" Narcissa shook her head, "I see, well Mrs Malfoy once the papers are filed I'm afraid that you will not be able to continue living in the house your husband brought."

"What?" Narcissa was fuming

"When Mr Malfoy sent back his papers signed and all organised he also enclosed a letter saying that once you had signed the papers and the divorce was finalised he wanted you out of the house. To remove all your possessions along with your sons and to leave. And not to contact him again unless it was concerning a need for money to give to your son." Narcissa pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed in,

"How long do I have before we are to be evicted?" The wizard consulted a file containing details of the Malfoy's divorce,

"You have until November the 1st but we require your new address by the end of the month."

"By the end of the month" Narcissa repeated weakly, the wizard nodded then held out his hand

"I'm sorry about Mr Malfoy not informing you about the finer details but I'm sure a woman of your stature wont find it too hard to find a new resident, Good day Mrs Malfoy." Shaking the mans hand Narcissa stood up and smiled tightly

"Good day, I'll see you at the end of the month." Stepping out of the office and into a fairly empty corridor at the Ministry of Magic, Narcissa felt a sudden overwhelming feeling of helplessness. She knew Lucius was a shallow man but she couldn't believe he was evicting her out of the house she'd lived in for twenty years, the same house Draco had been born in, had grown up in. This was just typical of him. Walking down the corridor and rounding a corridor she bumped into a tall young man with a shock of ginger hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going are you-" Narcissa stopped, straightening up she averted her eyes from the freckled young face now contorted with a mixture of emotions. "Mr Weasley I'm sorry for walking into you I wasn't paying attention, please excuse me," But before she could step round Ron his hand had whipped out and grabbed hold of her upper arm preventing her from moving.

"Because of the likes of you my brother is dead I hope you're happy," Narcissa clenched her jaw,

"Mr Weasley I suggest you let go of my arm, and as for your brother I'm sorry for your loss." Releasing Narcissa's arm as though it was red hot, he gave her a disgusted look,

"Sorry, do you really think that word means anything to me coming from you?" Feeling a prickle of annoyance run up her back Narcissa turned and walked down the remainder of the corridor, leaving Ron to watch her go.

Collapsing onto the tiled floor of the foyer in Malfoy manor Narcissa burst into tears "Frappy, FRAPPY!" A loud crack sounded, the small house elf dropped to her mistresses side,

"Mistress Malfoy what's causing you such distress? What can Frappy do?" Clasping a hand to her mouth Narcissa tried to control her sobs which were slowly becoming hysterical,

"Go to Minerva McGonagall tell her I need Draco to come home straight away."

"Of course Mistress Frappy will go right now," with another loud crack Narcissa was alone again. Looking up from the floor she caught site of the portrait above the fireplace anger flash through her, getting up she drew her wand pointed it at the impressive picture and shouted

"Confringo!" The portrait exploded, canvas blew through the air, wood smashed glass before littering the carpet in tiny pieces. Standing in the doorway chest heaving wand still trained on the place where the picture use to Narcissa glared at the mess on the floor, "I hope you rot in that cell you bastard." Pocketing her wand which had begun to spit red sparks due to her emotions she turned and walked up the stairs.

"Mr Malfoy your mother wishes you to return home immediately,"

"Is she ok? Is she sick, hurt?" Panic consumed Draco, McGonagall was standing outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom she'd called Draco out of the lesson he was now facing her white as a sheet.

"As far as I know she is fine but very upset, according to your house elf she was in tears on the floor. If you come now I can open up the Floo network through my fireplace." Draco nodded

"Thank you Professor," hurrying down the corridors towards McGonagall's secret office entrance he prayed nothing terrible had happened he couldn't take any more heartache. Reaching her office McGonagall opened a draw and removed a small pouch of powder held it out to Draco and smiled "I'm sure she's fine Mr Malfoy. Please send an owl ahead when you wish to return I'll make sure I send your homework to you if you are away for a long period of time ok?"

"Thank you again Professor, I really appreciate this." Stepping into the green flames Draco dropped the dust into the fire and spoke clearly "Malfoy Manor." In a flash Draco was gone.

Hermione had been surprised to see Professor McGonagall come into her Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson and had been even more surprised when she asked to speak to Draco. When the lesson had ended and Draco hadn't returned she'd grab his and her own books raced from the classroom and straight to the Great Hall expecting Draco to be there already eating lunch. But he wasn't, nor was he in Potions, nor when she went looking for him at tea time. A slight sense of panic began to set in when she hadn't found him by curfew. Trying to take her mind her missing friend Hermione went back to Griffindor town and settled down to look over her Potions and began to make copies for when Draco returned, but no matter how hard she tried the was a niggling feeling of knowing something was wrong. As 10:30 drew closer and her eyes started to close Hermione gave up making Potion copies, packed her stuff up and headed for the dorms. Just as she was reaching the staircase there was a tapping at the window, a beautiful dark grey owl was flapping wildly outside it's beak tapping urgently a letter was attached to it's leg. Feeling hope rise in her chest Hermione leapt across the common room flung open the window and ripped the letter from the exhausted bird's leg, relief poured through her at the site of Draco's writing. Opening the letter she was slightly surprised to find only a few lines scribbled in the middle of the parchment, it read…

_Hermione, mother has received some terrible news we have to be out of our house and into a new one by November the 1st but we have to be in possession of a new property by the end of the month. Father's only condition for signing the divorce papers was that we moved out. I needed to come home to help mother she is distraught, I'm sorry I left without saying anything but I didn't have time. I hope you're ok write to me soon. Draco._

Dropping into an armchair Hermione reread the letter, anger welled up inside her how dare Lucius kick his family out? Grabbing a clean sheet of parchment, ink and quill she began to scribble a quick reply…

_Draco, I'm so sorry to hear about what Lucius is making you do. Please tell your mother I hope everything gets sorted. I'll make copies of all our lessons so you don't fall behind too much. Please write when you know you're coming back. Hermione._

Attaching the message back onto the Owl she carried it to the window and let it take off into the darkness. Her feeling of something being wrong had been correct, pulling her tired body out of the chair Hermione headed for the stairs again, her bag dragging behind her the letter still clutched in her left hand. Reaching the four poster bed she flopped onto it welcoming the soothing comfort it brought, "tomorrow I must finish those copies for Draco" muttered Hermione half asleep already still fully dressed.

Waking up in his own bed felt strange, the house was empty but that wasn't unusual with only his mother living in it with him there was no reason for it not to be silent. He found his mother sitting in the kitchen a mug of steaming hot honey and lemon clutched in her hands; she was staring at it intently as if her answer lay in its golden depths. Pulling up a chair in front of her he sat down and placed a hand gently on her arm,"Mother?" she looked up surprised then grimaced.

"There's only one other place I've ever lived in and that's my childhood house whether it's still standing is a different matter I'll go and see today." Sipping slowly from her mug she watched his reaction he didn't look that bothered at the possibility of living in the Black family house but then again I would mean separation from everything he hated now, namely his own father. "Call Frappy darling have some breakfast there's no point in worrying I'll get everything sorted," Draco smiled at her, he wasn't worried but he could see she was desperately.

"What's the time mother how long have I been asleep?"

"It's only 8:30, and don't worry I'm not expecting you to be up every morning at school time. I think I might keep you off a week so I can run ideas past you for new places." Draco nodded, finishing her tea Narcissa placed her cup down stood up and kissed the top of Draco's head, "I'll be back by noon, if the place is still standing I'll make inquiries then we can go and have a proper look ok?" he nodded again, rummaging in her cloak pocket she brought out a tiny gold key and handed it to him, "If you want to go to Diagon Alley make sure you're back by 2 at the latest here's my key to Gringotts don't take too much out. And Don't buy meaningless stuff please." Taking the key Draco pocketed it then got up and follow his mother to the front door, "I'll see you later be good and keep safe." Then turning on the spot she vanished leaving Draco alone in his soon to be ex house. Closing the door Draco walked back through to the kitchen to find Frappy washing his mothers mug up,

"Good morning Master Malfoy can I get you any breakfast?" After Dobby had been set free Draco had been exceptionally annoyed, but he'd gotten use to not having a servant to wait on him hand foot and finger. So soon he learnt to do this by himself and since then hadn't really felt the need to ask the new house elf to do things for him, but today he really wasn't feeling up to being self sufficient so he nodded and said

"Yes please Frappy just a few pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice will do, I'll be in my room if you could bring it up." Frappy smiled and bobbed her large head up and down,

"Of course Master Malfoy of course."

Appearing in a large over grown courtyard Narcissa gave a small gasp, Black Manor looked derelict. No one had lived here for almost 20 years not since she had moved out to marry Lucius and her mother had died. Bellatrix had never wanted it, too many painful memories not to mention she had been in Azkaban for fourteen years then on the run then had lived in Malfoy Manor. Andromeda had been disowned so theoretically she couldn't have it unless everyone died then she might have a chance, but still looking at it now who would want it? Stepping carefully up to a dirty window Narcissa peered inside everything was covered in debris dust and moss, "Nothing a good cleaning spell wont fix; I hope" she whispered to herself. Turning away she mad her way through the broken paving and out through a small archway Narcissa found herself looking out over a the various parts of land attached to the estate. The fields were covered in long grass and brambles that reached over into the garden making everything look like a scene from an old fairy tail, a broken statue lay scattered round the centre it's visage pointing to the sky. Turing to look up at the building she wasn't surprised to find ivy covering one half of the wall, it had managed to brake its way into on of the upper floor windows glass was caught in it's trailing stems. There was defiantly no one living here, which satisfied Narcissa to and extent now all that she had to take care of was getting permission to move back in.

Draco walked up and down Diagon Alley, there was barely anyone there, the shops were all open but no one was inside. He'd gotten money out but now didn't really feel like spending it, sighing to himself he turned on the spot and vanished there wasn't really any point in being in town if he wasn't going to shop. Appearing on his front steps Draco was surprised to see his mother sitting by the fountain on the front lawn clearly deep in thought. "Mother?" she looked up then smiled

"Hello darling you're back early, I thought you'd be in town,"

"I wasn't really in the mood to shop. What were you thinking about just now?"

"How long it will take to fix up the Black estate, the Ministry says we can move into it as so as we like but it's going to take a while to make it habitable."

"So have you given them the new address?" Narcissa nodded

"Maybe if I talk to Professor McGonagall she'll allow you to stay an extra week or so, to a get started on one wing of the house, just enough to make it liveable in." Draco thought about this,

"Mother could I ask you a question?"

"Of course Draco," a prickle of heat rose up his back

"Hermione has been so nice to me this term I was just wondering if she could perhaps stay for the first week of the Christmas Holidays?" Narcissa looked at her son this was the first time he'd asked to invite one of his friends unprompted,

"If she would like to come round and doesn't mind staying in a half built house, of course she is welcome." A smile broke out over Draco's face, he couldn't explain it but Hermione made him happy and every time he was with her he was relaxed and never felt like he had to put on a charade. Getting up from the bench he was sitting on he made his way back to the manor leaving Narcissa still sitting by the fountain she had gone back to being deep in thought.

Walking round the upper floor of Malfoy Manor Draco thought of all the memories he had of this place, all 18 years of his life had been spent here. He'd grown from a boy to a man inside the many rooms of the house, laughed and cried. He'd lost his freedom and soul to one man who had walked these corridors as though he owned them, of course to the others who had also resided between these walls he did. It was going to be hard leaving but what choice did he have? And deep down he knew it was the right thing to happen, if they didn't get out now they never would, a completely clean start a new name a new house a new life. He'd already started his new life at Hogwarts, he'd changed and he could feel it running through him; the happiness. Coming to a halt in front of a large oak door a sigh issued from his lips behind this door had been a room that when he was younger he'd used as his shield, a room he spent many hours in with both his parents; their room. Lifting the latch he pushed the old door open. The room before him hadn't changed in appearance but it lacked emotion, dust danced in the light coming from the draw curtains. The bed was made but obviously hadn't been slept in for many, many years, while Voldemort had been living in the house barely no one slept if they did it was in a chair or standing up. But even before that neither of his parents had slept in the bed, his father had slept on the floor above while his mother had slept in the room next to him. He hadn't been able to understand it at the time, it wasn't until he'd reached the end of forth year that he realised that their marriage had been nothing more than a show. A way to create the perfect image of a perfect pure-blood family, an arranged marriage through name and blood ties alone, no love no emotion just an act. It had made him doubt his very existence. Sighing again he closed the door and descended the stairs, Frappy was busy making lunch when he reached the kitchen, I smell of chicken soup filled his noise, "Frappy," the little house elf turned and nodded,

"Yes Master Malfoy what can Frappy do for you?"

"Nothing I was just wondering how house elves get to be such good cooks?" A glassy look came over her giant pale eyes,

"Frappy can't remember Sir, Frappy can't remember before coming to work for your family Sir." Draco shook his head

"It's ok Frappy I was just wondering, The soup smells good, thank you for making it," Frappy smiled and tear sliding down her cheek

"You is very welcome Sir very welcome." Walking out of the kitchen he bumped into Narcissa who was eavesdropping just outside the door,

"Your Aunt used to treat the house elves with such a caring nature too,she used to get beaten for it by your grandfather." Draco stiffened, whenever his mother spoke of his Aunt Bellatrix he didn't quite know what to say he just nodded in acceptance. Walking away from her she turned and said "Where are you going lunch will be ready in a minute?" Turning half way to the office he smiled and answered

"Well I've got a letter to write inviting my friend round for the holiday haven't I?"

* * *

The computer crashed the other night while trying to upload this chapter but i still hope it's to everyone's liking?


	5. Winter Term

Far too long between the 4th and 5th chapter upload SORRY!**

* * *

******

1967

Winter had taken over the English countryside, trees stood bare and black against the empty white sky. Their spindly branches reached out like Dementor's hands at the surrounding land. Narcissa sat alone on a window seat looking out at the barren world outside, a small fire was burning happily in the grate. The room was spacious a small four poster bed was pushed against the far wall, its bed spread neatly made and pillows plumped. A small teddy bear lay against the middle pillow it's paws stiffly reaching out for a hug from the young girl. Down the corridor her older sisters were fighting again. Bellatrix's voice was much louder than Andromeda's and it was clearly dominating the argument, at least no one was crying yet. She thought sliding off the seat and heading for the door, walking down the corridor she reached the room where her sisters were. Opening the door she wasn't surprised to find Bellatrix pacing up and down in front of Andromeda who was sitting on the bed with her head bowed. A letter was clutched in Bellatrix's hand, her hair was falling out of her high top ponytail and her eyes were wild with anger, worry and hurt. Andromeda's shoulders were shaking as though she was trying to prevent herself from crying, "What's going on?" Narcissa hissed shutting the door firmly behind her, they were on the third floor over looking the courtyard at the far end of the west wing. Their parents were sitting in the Breakfast room all the way on the east side of the first floor no one was going to walk in, but still you could never be sure in the Black house. Bellatrix ran her fingers agitatedly through her mass of black curls snapping her hair tie completely and letting they coming tumbling round her face and shoulders,

"Did you know about this?" She asked waving the letter in the air,

"Don't answer her Cissy," Andromeda's words were desperate almost pleading.

"Know about what Bella?" Narcissa asked her voice was calm and steady, challenging Bellatrix was dangerous even at 16 she was powerful. Although magic was not to be used under the age of 17that didn't stop her from using it when they returned after Christmas.

"This!" she howled "Them, her and that, that Mud-"

"Don't!" Andromeda cried jumping at Bella, "Don't you dare call him that don't you dare Bella." Rushing forward Narcissa grabbed Andromeda by the back of her shirt and pulled, the sound of ripping fabric caused her to stop tugging.

"Andy, Andy stop it get off you'll hurt her please, " releasing her older sister she turned and fled from the room leaving Narcissa alone with a very angry Bellatrix. "Bella what is going on, clearly it's got something to do with Ted Tonks otherwise Andy wouldn't be so upset."

"Yes it involves that filthy Mu-" catching Narcissa's look she changed her choice of vocabulary "Muggle born. Why didn't you tell me they were in a relationship, you know it's not our way what if Mother and Father find out?"

"Well they aren't going to find out are they Bella because you're not going to tell them are you?"

"Of course in not going to tell them, but honestly Cissy just look at how careless they're being sending letters in broad daylight. He sent her a present today, what would have happened if they had intercepted the owl?" Narcissa shrugged having never had a boyfriend to send her letters and presents she didn't know how her parents would react. Looking at Bellatrix she was surprised to see tears forming behind her sisters dark eyes.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Oh Cissy you're so young I can't expect you to understand. If Andy is found out we will never be able to see her again…." Bellatrix's face and voice began to fade, a blackness crawled in from around Narcissa's vision. Everything was vanishing, the room, the light, her sister. Suddenly a scream rang through the darkness, then another and another, three people were screaming, three women screaming in pain. It was Bella and Andy and someone else. The screams began to merge turning into one and as the black took over completely Narcissa knew who the final voice was, opening her mouth she let the scream issue from it. With a great jolt Narcissa sat up, sweat was pouring down her back making her nightdress stick to it, Around her boxes stood waiting to be unpacked, her room was cold and dark, the fire that had been burning had since gone out. Running a hand through her thick blonde hair she felt some self control returning, it was a dream, just a dream she didn't need to worry. A knock at the door startled her,

"Mother are you alright? Why did you scream?" Draco's head popped round the door his fine blonde hair was dishevelled and he was clearly still half asleep.

"I'm fine Draco it was just a bad dream go back to bed darling it's too cold to be wondering around." Stifling a yawn Draco nodded and backed out of the room, hearing the closing of his door Narcissa pulled back the bed spread and slipped onto the cold floor. Walking to the window she drew back the drapes and stared out at the slowly changing countryside, a beautiful crescent moon was beginning to fade, The sky was still dark but Narcissa could tell it must be about 3 o'clock in the morning, an hour from now a bright October sun would be rising taking the place of its thin silver counterpart.

The sound of clattering pots and pans woke Narcissa a few hours later, sun was now streaming through a gap in the drapes. Hoisting herself up she listened to the futile attempts of her son trying to be quiet, smiling she pushed herself out of the bed and made her way to where the sound was coming from. She found Draco unpacking boxes in the kitchen, the concentration on his face as he levitated a great stack of pots was amusing. A fire was already burning in the large fireplace throwing out heat filling the lo room with it. Seeing his mother out of the corner of his eye Draco turned his head and smiled, "You aren't finding that stack of pots challenging are you?" Draco shook his head and moved the pots quickly to an open cupboard,

"No I was trying not to make a noise that was all." Narcissa smiled a flicked her wand (which was always on her out of habit more than anything) the pots and pans flew through the kitchen and into the many open doors of empty cupboards. Looking at the slightly put out Draco she smiled again,

"It just takes practise darling that's all. Now have you had breakfast?" Draco nodded "Good because I want you to go back to school today, I've only just realised you've been away for almost three weeks, any longer and you'll fall behind in your studies." Seeing a relieved look pass over her si9ns face she cocked an eyebrow, "You look happy, have I been a burden to you?" Shocked he shook his head

"No of course not Mother I'm just happy to be returning that's all, I miss work and Hermione."

"You're quite fond of her aren't you?" Narcissa asked a feeling of motherly love washing over her,

"What no Mother not like that, it's just I've never had a friend like her that's all."

"Of course darling of course I wasn't employing anything," Narcissa said raising a hand in defence, an understanding smile curving her lips.

Hermione was waiting patiently outside McGonagall's office, Draco had sent her a letter earlier on saying he'd be back by about 4:30 and if she wanted would she like to go for a walk before tea. So at 4:15 she'd knocked at McGonagall's door told her she'd wait for Draco outside and left. The sound of the spiral staircase grinding around made Hermione look up a large smile greeted her, Draco looked tired but happy. "Hello stranger, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you? How much have I missed?" Draco asked leaning in to give her a hug, a warm feeling spread through him when she wrapped her arms around his neck returning the hug.

"Oh not a lot just a few essays and a load of notes, I've made copies and written down the essay titles for you."

"Thank you Hermione I was so worried about getting left behind in classes," Draco started to walk towards the Great Hall Hermione followed, the distance between them mere inches Reaching the grounds a weak October sun shone down upon the two figures strolling over the grass towards the forest. "So you got my letter about spending a few days with me and Mother at Christmas?"

"Yes and I'm really looking forward to it but lets talk about how your new house is getting on where are you going to live, what's going to happen to Malfoy Manor? Tell me everything." Draco pushed his hands into his pockets and slowed his pace,

"Well after I got home Mother explained that Father was willing to sign divorce papers if we moved out by November the 1st." Hermione nodded, anger flared in her stomach, why did Lucius feel the necessity to kick Draco and Narcissa out. It wasn't like he'd be living in the Manor. "So anyway," Draco continued "The next day Mother went to look at a property she hoped was available and you wont believe which property it was." Hermione cocked an eyebrow,

"Which property was it?" she asked,

"The Black Family Estate." Draco said impressively, Hermione's eyes widened,

"Really wow. What's it like?"

"It's amazing Hermione, beautifully classic, with a courtyard and a fountain and three floors plus and attic and basement. You'll really like it I'm certain, the only problem is it's in a state of disrepair." Hermione looked confused

"But if it's in a state of disrepair how are you living in it?"

"We've been fixing it bit by bit, so far only the end of the west side is complete but we've managed to do that in three weeks just think of what Mother can so in almost two months."

"Are you sure it'll be ok for me to stay if the house isn't going to be ready? Wont it make your Mother feel awkward?" Draco looked down at her,

"I'm a 100% sure she will not mind you staying, she's already told me you're welcome." She didn't look convinced, "If it makes you feel better I'm sure Mother will appreciate some help repairing the house, if course if you don't want to I'm sure she will be quite happy to put off working for the week you're with us."

"Don't be silly I'd love to help out!" Hermione was ecstatic, she couldn't believe she was going to be fixing up s house with one of her closest friends in the world it was going to be so much fun.

The weather changed drastically over the next few weeks, instead of weak sunshine dark clouds descended upon the Scottish countryside covering everything in an all too familiar greyness. The evenings grew longer while the days got shorter, colourless mornings greeted everyone who in Hogwarts. Despite the downcast weather an excited buzz began to grip everyone the first Quidditch match was just days away. Draco had been practising every evening in the growing darkness despite having to catch up with his missed lessons. Hermione was concerned about his education, but she was more concerned about annoying Draco into an argument. The morning of October 25th dawned grey and daunting, no sun pushed through the thick black clouds; it was not a promising start. Ravenclaw and Slytherin sat in a subdued state, for once Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table; she wanted to give Draco some space before the match. Ginny had been quite surprised to find the smiling face of Hermione looking down at her when she asked if the seat next he her was taken. "Not going to sit with your best friend then?" there was a hint of malice in Ginny's voice,

"My best friend is sitting right in front of me, you know Draco is just a good friend you will never be replaced Gin. Now come on budge up and let me sit down, I'm starving." Rolling her eyes Ginny shuffled up to allow Hermione to sit down,

"I hope Ravenclaw win today I just wouldn't be able to control my wand if I have to put up with Slytherin sneers and jeers for another year. Don't you agree 'Mione?"

"Well actually Gin I'm going to be supporting Slytherin, Draco's worked so hard to get back on the team I just want to give him as much support as I possibly can." Ginny snorted

"Of course support that filthy Death-" Hermione cut sharply across Ginny's sentence

"I've told you before don't call him that, he's changed Gin and if you'd just give him a chance you'd see that." Standing up Hermione left the Great Hall without a backwards glance leaving a rather sour faced Ginny behind.

The walk down to the pitch was a lonely one, no Ginny, no Luna, no Nevil; no one. She hesitated at the stands wondering which side to take, in the end she chose the Green and Silver side. A thin drizzle began as the players walked out, Draco looked out of place amongst the other players; detached almost. As a result he played much better than usual, not concerning himself with the other players he concentrated on finding the Snitch. The final result was Slytherin:190- Ravenclaw:40; not a brilliant first match for the blues. Ginny made a point of insisting the Slytherin players cheated in the first thirty minutes of the game, which infuriated Hermione no end and resulted in a rather harsh row.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the Christmas holidays arrived, their bags were packed and ready to be dragged down to Hogsmeade station. A constant hum of merriment was present wherever the duo went, both had a strong suspicion it was the suits of armour making the noise. Unbeknown to Hermione her very being had captured Draco's heart, she was the first thing he thought of when he got up and the last face he saw before he fell asleep. Just the mention of her name was enough to send his pulse racing, and the feeling he got while being with her couldn't be compared with anything. Never before had he felt like the way he felt when Hermione smiled at him or the way his flesh warmed whenever she touched him, he'd never known what love was until he'd looked into her eyes and saw warmth and happiness reflecting back at him. Little did Draco know that she belonged to Ron, although she'd spoken about him over the past term she gave nothing away to instigate they were involved romantically. So when she turned up in the Entrance Hall dragging her trunk along behind her clutching a letter in her hand tears streaming down her cheeks Draco was at a loss at what to do. "Hermione what's the matter? Why are you crying?" thrusting the letter into his hands as an answer she plunked down on her trunk and howled into her hands. Draco read the letter slowly taking in every word, a confused frown spread across his face, the same line kept jumping out at him…

_I don't understand I thought we were happy, I love you Mione but clearly you've found someone else, Harry thinks the same by the way. When you realise you've made a mistake let me know. _

Squatting down in front of Hermione he pulled her hands away from the tear stained face met her eyes and asked "I don't understand what the letter means, what haven't you told me Hermione?" She swallowed

"I'll explain on the train if we don't leave now we'll miss it," he nodded and helped her to her feet, taking her shaking hand firmly in his own they walked out of Hogwarts, down across the grounds and towards Hogsmeade.

Two hours later a very red eyed Hermione sat with her head resting on Draco's shoulder, his arm was around her waist ridged, his pulse was racing the smell of her was driving him crazy. He'd been furious with what she had to tell him about the many letters to and from Ron, to think that she'd been in a seven month relationship with that prat set his blood boiling. "Draco I'm sorry about what Ron was implying I didn't mean to upset you, you're one of my closet friends I could never jeopardise that. I wasn't viewing you like that and I can't believe Ron thought I was getting involved with you." Draco stiffened she didn't feel the same way he felt about her, he'd been foolish to think that she had any inclination of feeing for him. With drawing his arm from around his waist he pushed back just enough to look at her, taking her hand he linked his fingers with hers and said

"You didn't make me upset, he did but you didn't. I wouldn't want to jeopardise our friendship either, I just hope he sees sense soon, I hate seeing you so upset." Hermione smiled a very swollen smile,

"Thank you Draco," wiping her eyes she gasped "What must I look like?"

"Well… errr…you look like you've put pepper in your eyes but besides that you look fine." Taking her wand from her pocket she made a quick movement and the redness was gone,

"Better?" Draco nodded,

"There perfect no one would ever be able to say you've been crying your eyes out." Hermione smiled lent forward and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, feeling a sinking sensation in his heart Draco returned the hug.

* * *

OK so first romantic revelation! :)


	6. Dancing Dust

Slightly longer than normal but only just hope you enjoy it i think this chapter while have to be dedicated to two of my BIGGEST FANS

Mysterious Flower (my affectionate Cissy)

Sum Sutton

They both read my mind so well over this chapter. :)

* * *

A light atmosphere greeted the students as they abandoned the Express to grab their trunks and eagerly find their parents. Hermione spotted Ginny through the crowd, leaving Draco's side momentarily she pushed her was towards her. "Gin wait a minute," turning Ginny raised her eyebrow as Hermione reached her,

"Mione what's the matter?" Giving a quick glace over her shoulder she watched Draco scanning the moving crowd for her,

"I just wanted to say Happy Christmas and I'll see you before New Year."

"But you always spend the weeks leading up to Christmas wit us why aren't you coming this year?"

"Well I'm spending it with Draco, that' s why I'm spending the second half with you instead of my family. Your mum knows, she got my letter last week." A funny look came over Ginny's face

"Well have a good time, I've got to go," turning she continued walking towards the exit

"Gin wait, what's the matter?" But she didn't answer, a flash of annoyance spread through Hermione why was Ginny being like this? Making her way back towards Draco she righted her intense glare and prodded him in the back. He spun around and raised his fine eyebrows in surprised

"Where did you get too?"

"I just had to sort something out that's all, come on lets move where's the trunks?" Retrieving their luggage from the end of the platform Hermione and Draco headed back to the middle and waited. The platform was practically deserted by now apart from the porters and conductors there was only one other person standing beside the dark bollards near the exit. Narcissa lifted her hand signalling that she was there, smiling Draco walked over to her,

"Hello Mother how are you?" Hermione watched as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and sighed happily, love was clearly there between Draco and Narcissa.

"I'm very well Draco but I'd feel better in I wasn't so tired. Fixing up the house had really taken it out of me."

"Oh Mother why didn't you tell me I would have come home early then come and picked Hermione up today, " Narcissa gave a weary smile and shook her head,

"No it's fine darling I couldn't have allowed you to do that it's bad manners." Her eyes darted quickly to Hermione a friendly smile curved her lips then spread to her azure eyes, they're almost hypnotic Hermione thought as she returned the smile. "Right well shall we get going it's meant to snow tonight and what kind of host would I be if I let me guest caught a cold while in my care?" A faint blush crept over Hermione's cheeks she certainly didn't want to be ill but at the same time she didn't want to be a burden to Narcissa. "You can apparate can't you Hermione?" Draco cut in before she could answer

"She was the first in our year to apparate weren't you Mione?" She nodded the blush on her cheeks deepening, Narcissa gave her a surprised look

"Like me then Hermione I was also the first in my year to apparate successfully as were my sisters-" A sudden tension gripped the trio the memory of Bellatrix torturing Hermione flashed through their minds, "I'm sorry Hermione that was tactless of me." Giving a small smile she shook her head

"Don't worry Mrs Malfoy no harm done, shall we get going?" Narcissa nodded then turned but before she walked away said

"Black Hermione I'm no longer a Malfoy." Draco placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and pushed her after his mother.

Letting o of Draco's hand Hermione allowed her stomach to settle after the sidelong apparition , darkness overwhelmed her after the bright lights of platform 9¾. Slowly her eyes got accustomed to the lack of light and soon she was staring up at a sky full of sparkling stars. "Oh Draco it's beautiful, where are we?"

"We're in Yorkshire and if you think that's beautiful turn around," doing as he said she felt her jaw drop there before her stood the most imposing house she'd ever seen. It towered above her so high it looked like the chimney pots touched the star dazzled sky above. At one end light flickered through human sized windows, the smell of cooking waited through the air.

"Maybe I was wrong about the snow" said narcissi from behind the two figures, "But we will still catch our death if we stay out here, by the smell of it Frappy has made us a little light dinner best not let it go cold." Following Narcissa and Draco round he gravelled path to the bright east wing Hermione looked up at the many floors of the Black Manson and wondered what the rest of the blackened building looked like. How much had Narcissa achieved over the last couple or months?

Blackness engulfed Narcissa as the scream ripped apart her lips, Bellatrix's words echoed round her mind as horrific emotions pounded through every vein of her body. Bolting up in bed, eyes full of tears scanned the room for forgotten memories, sweat trickled down through her thick blonde hair making it damp and heavy. Tears slipped from her eyes and fell one by one onto the rumpled bedspread, Bellatrix's face played over and over in her head the plaguing sadness haunting in her eyes. A loud banging on the door startled Narcissa Draco came bursting in a worried look plastered in his face from the doorway she could see a light shinning from the tip of Hermione's wand illuminating her alert expression. "Mother what's the matter you were screaming?" Feeling a fool Narcissa stuck on a composed mask and answered

"It's fine darling it was just a dream don't worry so. Look we've woken Hermione, I'm so sorry for disturbing you, I really should take to sleeping on the other side of the house." Hermione lowered her wand so the light wasn't so dazzling,

"It's alright Ms Black I'm a light sleeper so the blizzard had already woken me up."

"Blizzard?" Narcissa asked, Hermione smiled

"You turned out to be right about the snow it started just after we went to bed, it's got to be at least a foot deep by now." Pulling back the bedspread she slipped out and crossed the room to the window opening the drapes a gasp escaped her lips,

"Oh" she breathed. Joining Narcissa by the window Hermione looked out over the sparkling white blanket and felt the ethereal moment invade her. She was standing in the Black Family Manson with Narcissa Black herself mere meters away from a winter wonderland. A snore broke the moment, glancing back both women stifled an amused snort, Draco was sitting on the bed his head resting against one of the posts snoring away contentedly. "This isn't the first time I've woken him due to my dreams," whispered Narcissa, Hermione looked up at the woman,

"Ms Balck would you like me to wake Draco and for us to leave you to go back to sleep?" Narcissa gave a tired smile and nodded

"Thank you Hermione I would be very grateful for that but leave him I'll sleep in his room for the rest of tonight, it seems silly to move him now he's already asleep."

"Ok well I'll just move him into the actual bed or he'll end up slipping off the side," taking Draco into her arms she gently slid his body under the bedspread. He gave a disgruntled grunt, rolled over and began to snore quite loudly much to Hermione's amusement.

"He doesn't usually snore that loudly he must be relaxed," whispered Narcissa from the doorway as she watched the tender gesture from the young woman. Closing the door behind her Hermione was surprised to find Narcissa still standing behind her,

"Goodnight Ms Black sleep well,"

"Sleep well Hermione see you in the morning." Quietly Narcissa made her way down the corridor and into a room at the far end leaving Hermione alone in the now dark passageway.

The next morning felt strange to Hermione, waking up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar building with oddly enough familiar people. The snow lay untouched outside the kitchen window like a picture postcard, she sat and marvelled at it's pureness as the smiling house elf continued to load pieces of toast onto her plate. She only realised when Draco asked if she was planning on sharing or going to eat the whole loaf herself? He had teased her royally after she had blushed so deeply her face matched her red jumper. Narcissa merely smiled to herself at her son's happiness. After breakfast Draco and Hermione took a walk in the grounds of the estate, made a bewitched snowman, and got soaked through due to an unplanned snowball fight. Falling through the kitchen door laughing loudly they found Frappy cooking dinner her big ears slightly pink from standing over a boiling pan for a period of time. "Hello Frappy" Draco laughed elbowing Hermione in the side "have you seen my Mother anywhere?" The little house elf nodded

"Yes Master Balck, she is in the Basement seeing if people have stolen anything over the years." Draco snorted

"Oh yes" he mocked "I've come to steal a cobweb take me away for it is a Black's cobweb." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his wittiness,

"Draco I'm surprised at you," the smiling face of Narcissa appeared in the doorway. "I thought I'd taught you to protect everything that is yours, even if it is a cobweb." Hearing the same wittiness from his mother Draco dissolved into fits of laughter, Hermione giggled a little as did Narcissa they all stopped though when Draco could hardly catch his breath.

"I'm soaking wet and starting to get a bit too cold for my liking I'm going to have a bath is that ok Mother?" Narcissa nodded

"Just so long as you're not in there all afternoon you have a guest to entertain remember."

"Oh" Hermione started "Ms Black don't worry I'll just read until Draco finishes." Narcissa turned her attention towards Hermione a calculating look in her eyes,

"Hermione how would you like to come and have a look at the library? I need to see if any books up there are salvageable would you like to help me?" Hermione's jaw dropped

"I'd love to Ms Black truly I would," Narcissa face broke into a satisfied grin.

"Good well then off you go Draco I'll look after Hermione from here, just make sure you do get out before dinner." Rolling his eyes he nodded and swaggered off to run his bath.

Following the straight backed figure of Narcissa up the very grand staircase Hermione watched how the candlelight bounced off her blonde hair. Even now she thought the manner in which she which she carries herself oozes sophistication, how long has she had that image drilled into her? Reaching the top they turned left down a beautiful plain boarded corridor, windows too the right looked out onto a ruined courtyard, an empty cracked fountain stood in the middle of it. Hermione stopped to look out, sensing the sudden lack of movement Narcissa turned "Hermione?" Looking up she smiled

"Sorry I was just thinking,"

"What about?" Asked Narcissa coming forward, Hermione blushed

"It doesn't matter it's none of my business."

"Please tell me, what's on your mind?" Narcissa insisted her azure eyes boring into the young woman's, Hermione averted her gaze there was something about the way Narcissa looked at her.

"Well I was just wondering why the house is so dilapidated?" Turing to look out the window just like Hermione Narcissa sighed gently,

"It's been empty for many years since my Mothers death, when people found out about Bell-" she stopped breathed and continued "my sisters following they broke in an reeked havoc to prove some point about faithfulness. Being married I had no use of it so it has remained this way ever since. Still it looked a lot worse before I started work on it." Hermione stood beside her and said slowly

"It looks beautiful Ms Black I wish I could have how it use to look," Narcissa glanced down at her.

"I'm hoping it will look as close to how it use to, but it will take time."

"Mmmmm" Hermione mused

"The library's just down here do you still want to have a loo of would you rather go back downstairs?" She shook her head vigorously

"No I still want to come with you," Hermione insisted, Narcissa smiled

"This way then, I haven't been inside it yet so I don't know what to expect."

Opening the dirty door Narcissa sighed deeply the room was covered in books, shelves hung off the dark green walls, dust danced in the light beans coming through the grime covered windows. The floor could hardly be seen under the destroyed volumes of various magical writing, pages lay crumpled in corners others half in half out of their bindings. A large ash pile stood in the middle of the room clearly when the house had been invaded someone had started a fire. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me, are you sure you wish to help me?" She asked the stunned figure of Hermione, who merely set her jaw and nodded. "Right well first of all I think we need some light," with a flick of her wand Narcissa conjured floating candles, it appeared the chandeliers were too clogged with old wax to risk forcing new ones into the brackets. "Next I think the best way to approach this is by removing that eye saw," she pointed at the ash pile, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Now the trickier part if you start that end just pick up the pages that can be salvaged and place then in piles we'll deal with them later. The ones that are too far gone to be of any use put in the centre of the room, I'll start over there and meet you in the middle, ok?" Hermione nodded and picked her way over to the corner by a large grimy window sat down and began to sort through dirty pages of book she had never heard of. Although they had been brutally ripped from their binds none of them seemed to be unreadable of drawn over. Glancing up she saw Narcissa wiping her brow leaving a dirt streak across her pale skin, she smiled when the older witch sensing her gaze looked up.

"Ms Black have you noticed that even thought he pages have been torn out they are still perfectly readable?" Nacissa nodded

"I have yes. Have you found any that you have read?" She asked smiling at the dust covered Hermione

"No, not yet but then again I can't really tell having not seen the covers."

"Well that will be our next task, pick up all the ones on the floor an sorting them into categories. The shelves will be easy I hope." They continued to shift through the pages before suddenly finding their hands reaching for the same brown sheet, Hermione withdrew hers. Standing up she looked back at the semi-clean floor, dust had left prints over the floorboards.

"I think we've done quite well in such a short space of time," Narcissa nodded looking up from the floor "do you want me to start on the books?" Again Narcissa nodded,

"I'll come and work with you down that end." Moving down to where the books began both started flicking through the many hard backed volumes, word caught Hermione's eye sparking her interest and setting her mind buzzing. Piles of books began to form beside the tow figures, a contented silence lingered between them broken every so often by Hermione leaning forward and asking what word meant to which Narcissa would happily explain. The hours slipped by soon the floor was almost clear, dust was swirling thickly in the air around them. Towers of cracked spines stood at intervals around the darkening room, the candles burned quietly above the pair. Hermione was reaching the end of her side when she flicked open a faded blue cover to find elaborate writing in the front of it…

_To my dearest Cissy enjoy your first year at Hogwarts. If you memorise this book I guarantee you wont be too surprised by what you find. All my love. XX _

Turning the book over a small smile appeared on her lips, this book she did recognize and had read many a time. Flipping 'Hogwarts: a history' back open she held it out to Narcissa "Who gave you this Ms Black, it's lovely? It's also one of my favourite books." Taking the old book from Hermione's hand she scanned the inscription a pained expression coming over her smooth features,

"It's one of my favourites too although I haven't read it for many years now." Narcissa's voice was thick as thought she was trying not to cry

"Did your Mother give it to you?" Hermione asked carefully not wanting to sound as if she was prying, Narcissa shook her head running her elegant fingers delicately over the faded writing.

"No, it was a gift from…Bellatrix." The name seemed so much louder that how it had been spoken, feel Narcissa's pain Hermione reached out a hand and tenderly placed it over one of Narcissa's. Feeling the warmth she looked up into the dusky eyes of Hermione,

"I'm sorry Ms Black I truly am, I know…" she trailed off not sure whether or not to continue "I know you loved her very much, and clearly she loved you very much too." Tear swam before Narcissa's vision she couldn't believe the complete empathy and acquaintance this young woman had. "Thank you Hermione I appreciate your words," she sniffed taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. The sound of the door opening stopped their comforting, Draco's voice rang through the room,

"Mother Hermione dinner's ready Frappy says she's set the table even though I said I would do it." Hurriedly wiping her eyes Narcissa stood up and stepped into Draco's line of view Hermione followed carefully hiding the book on one of the shelves. Draco smiled and walked towards the pair, "Mother have you been crying?" he asked frowning at the slight pinkness of her eyes,

"No of course I haven't Draco it's just eh dust that's all come on lets not keep Frappy waiting." She answered giving him a small push towards the door, scooting back round he grabbed Hermione by the arm and began pulling her along behind him. Unfortunately he wasn't looking where he was stepping as he grinned over his shoulder at her and tripped over a pile of books. Letting go of her arm Draco feel sideways into a large bookshelf that slowly tipped back and crashed to the floor sending tremors through the whole west wing.

"Draco are you alright?" Hermione cried out peering through the deep billows of dust and debris,

"I'm alright are you alright?" Draco answered coughing

"I'm o-" a loud cracking noise stopped her mid sentence a sudden memory flashed through her mind. The sound of a chandelier falling matched the noise above, "Move to the side both of you one of the chandeliers is going to fall" she shouted into the dust and growing gloom. A loud ominous snapping sound marked the splintering of the ceiling, time sped up one moment the ceiling was breaking the next a dark shape was falling through the dust to wards her. Arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled backwards, the sound was deafening as the chandelier hit the floor mere meters away from her. Dirt, dust and wood Soured up her nose as the room disappeared, shutting her eyes against the attacking elements the Hermione held her breath.

A pounding against her ear made Hermione open her eyes a fraction, a pale blue blouse was underneath her cheek and a secure pair of arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and upper back. Slowly she became aware of her body position, she was half kneeling half sitting on the hard floorboards of the library, dust was still swirling around but the thickness had cleared. Her arms were pressed close to her body, she heard the pounding in her ear again and felt the soft swell of breasts against her own. A mysterious smell as heavy as Lilies but as dark as the Black Lake penetrated her senses, she could feel a pair of legs alongside hers and smooth hair against her neck. Groaning she tried to push herself away from the commodious embrace but the arms didn't loosen one hand began to rub her back as a gentle voice soothed, "Don't try to move Hermione Draco's gone to make sure the floor isn't going to give way beneath us."

"What happened?" Hermione breathed relaxing into the curve of Narcissa's figure, "All I can remember is the chandelier falling and someone pulling me out of the way."

"You fainted the moment I got you away I had to make sure you didn't hit your head, you've been unconscious for about ten minutes." Narcissa spoke quietly rubbing Hermione's back, the feeling sent a pins and needles effect up and down her spine.

"Is Draco ok?" Hermione asked trying not the think about the way Narcissa's breasts felt against her own.

"He's fine a few bruises and a little embarrassed about his clumsiness but no serious damage,"

"Are you ok?" The words were barely more than a whisper but the hand stopped and the pounding increased,

"I'm perfectly fine just a ripped skirt, it'll take a lot more than a falling chandelier to effect me so don't worry. It's yourself you need to be concerned about not me." Narcissa slowly breathed in and out taking in Hermione's light sent, gently she began to rub the young woman's back again. Shifting away from the warm body Hermione looked into Narcissa's azure eyes, she watched her pupils dilate and their colour darken,

"Thank you Ms Black." Feeling the blood and heat rushing through her body Narcissa looked away

"For what?" Hermione placed a hand on the woman's forearm Narcissa's dark blue eyes looked back into Hermione's,

"For saving me from being crushed of course."

"You do not need to thank me Hermione,"

"Ms Black…Narcissa you do not need to keep punishing yourself a good deep should never go unthanked or praised." A deep blush spread across Narcissa's cheeks at the sound of Hermione speaking her name, where her hand was touching her skin heat prickled. She was becoming increasingly aware of the way Hermione was sitting between her legs and how close she was body wise. The sound of footsteps broke through her thoughts, Draco came hurrying into the room his eyes worried,

"Hermione you're alright thank Merlin." Moving slowly away from Narcissa Hermione took Draco's out stretched hand, the abrupt removal of her body made Narcissa frown in a pained way. Standing up she placed a hand on Draco's should who was now hugging and apologizing profusely to the silent Hermione. "Draco darling maybe you should take Hermione back to her room I'll go and tell Frappy to take some dinner up to her, she needs to rest. Draco nodded and carefully led Hermione out of the ruined library grabbling all the time, glancing back a small smile curved her lips Narcissa watched her a confused look in her now azure eyes.

"Thank you" Hermione mouthed before disappearing leaving a shaking Narcissa in the dancing dust trying to control her racing heart.

* * *

Is this what you wanted?


	7. Drink

CRAP! sorry for the lateness! and sorry for it being so short! I'm shattered and lacking inspiration!

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sound of Draco knocking on her door, "Hermione are you awake? Mother's gone out for some reason she didn't say where. We are in charge of finding a Christmas tree." She didn't answer the image of Narcissa's confused face flashed through her mind. Draco knocked again then opened the door, "Hermione are you ok ?" Sitting up she saw a lovely bluey purpley swelling around his cheekbone,

"Merlin's beard Draco was that from yesterday?" He fingered the bruise flinching slightly

"Yes I think it adds to my dashing good looks don't you?" She rolled her eyes and chucked a pillow at him,

"Go on Mr Handsome let me get changed I'll be down in ten minutes." Removing his head before the pillow hit it Draco closed the door and left Hermione to get changed . He'd been quite surprised to find his mothers room empty when he popped his head in to say good morning. Frappy had told him she'd left while it was still dark and wouldn't be back until dinner, she'd left a message on the entrance hall table saying that if they wanted they could find a suitable tree to use for Christmas. Trotting down the stairs he hesitated then made his way to the right instead of left towards the kitchen. The hallway was dark, this end of the house hadn't been touched apart from a quick clear up of debris and mould. Passing the first closed door Draco stopped and studied it, he hadn't been nosey since living in the Black Estate and wasn't quite sure whether he should be now. Taking the doorknob in his long fingers he turned it and pushed the door open. The scent of age wafted into his face a round table sat in the centre of the room, five chairs were pushed around the room two had toppled onto their sides. A tarnished candlestick was lying on the tables muted top. A small fireplace was set into the opposite wall ash was strewed across the dirty carpet, cobwebs hung majestically from the aged wall brackets. The air was musty and damp in stuck in Draco's throat as he closed the door behind him, stepping slowly over the mottled floor.

"Spooky" he whispered running a finger tip over the dusty top, a pile of fluff gathered at he end of the shinny track he'd created.

"Draco? Draco where are you?" Hermione's voice came faintly from somewhere above. Hurrying out of the room Draco strode down the corridor and stood in the hall looking up at the staircase.

"I'm down here," he called, Hermione's legs came bounding down the stairs.

Traipsing across the grounds of the estate wand pointed steadily at the floating fir tree above hers and Draco's heads, Hermione gazed out at the dark landscape. A feeling of complete bliss swept over her, she smiled to herself. "Mother's back" Draco said from beside her

"Is she?" She asked turning to look at the dark shape of the house,

"Yes she's standing in the doorway look" Draco pointed at the rectangle of orange light, the silhouette of Narcissa could be seen waiting for them.

"Dinner must be nearly ready" Hermione noted. A snowflake fell past her eyes "Oh it's snowing again" she exclaimed.

"It's a good thing we for the tree today it would have been ridiculous trying to get this back here with even more snow!" Draco said wiping his hair to dislodge the gathering flakes,

"You've really out done yourself this year Draco" the gentle voice of Narcissa spoke from a few meters away, Hermione looked up and felt a twinge inside her. They hadn't heard her approach, snow had muffled her footsteps but there she stood dressed in an ankle length skirt and tight blouse. Her hair was piled on top of her head, tendrils hanging down framing her face. The glow from the house set her golden bun alight, the twinge inside Hermione increased into a crushing feeling over her chest. "It's much bigger than last year at least" she said coming closer and running a slender hand down one of the branches. Hermione watched her, Narcissa eyes flickered to her, the azure orbs darkened as she looked into the woman's russet ones. A low pounding started deep down somewhere undetectable, Narcissa eyes widened she looked away; the pounding stopped.

"Shall we get it inside then?" Asked Draco popping his head round the slump of the tree.

"Of course, it's a bit chilly out here actually," Narcissa rubbed her hands up her blouse covered arms and subtly cast her eyes back at Hermione. She wasn't looking at her but at the sky, Narcissa ean her eyes down the curve of her neck taking in the smooth skin and the flex as she breathed.

"Hermione are you coming?" Hermione looked down surprised to find Narcissa looking at her again, she blushed and smiled,

"Yes I'm coming."

The house had been transformed while they'd been out, Holly hung great winding wreaths up the banisters their red berries shone in the candle light. "What does master Draco think?" The little voice of Frappy asked from the kitchen doorway,

"It's really nice Frappy" Draco said grinning at the little elf.

"And what does Miss Granger think?" Frappy asked turning to Hermione

"It's beautiful Frappy did you do it all yourself?" The elf nodded it's head,

"Mistress Black helped me in the other rooms but Frappy did all this," she said waving her little arms at the hanging Holly. Hermione glanced at Narcissa a faint blush had appeared over her pale cheeks. Frappy clicked her fingers, suddenly the tree vanished from beside the trio, "Frappy has put it in the 'Day Room' is that ok Mistress Black?"

"Yes Frappy that's perfect thank you" Narcissa shook her head and smiled at the sincere little face.

Day's came and days went, Draco began to count down the time he had left with Hermione, five days, four days, 72 hours, 68 hours. A stinging pain would coarse through him when he remembered how she had someone waiting for her once she left; Ron Weasley. It hurt him, his heart. He didn't want her to return to 'him,' he wanted her here with him, of course he didn't tell her that, he didn't dare for fear of rejection. He loved her.

Hermione on the other hand had her own problems, she hadn't meant to create such tension she wasn't even sure if it had been her. But ever since her encounter with Narcissa in the library an electrical friction had stated. Their closeness, it had frightened and excited her, she'd liked the way Narcissa's body had felt against her own. The beat of her heart as her head was pressed against her chest, the swell of her breast under her blouse. The soothing feel of her elegant fingers rubbing her back had ignited a flame which had died when Narcissa had walked out of a room but had roared back up the moment her slender figure had reappeared. Her azure eyes made her heart skip a beat while her mysterious scent made her breath catch in her throat. These feelings plagued her even while asleep, dreams of blonde waves and blue ice, a hand out stretched but always just out of reach. She'd wake with a start a familiar scent hanging around her, whether it was her imagination or it was really there she didn't know. But she did know Narcissa made her feel something unexplainable, unknown.

It was late one evening when Narcissa appeared in the day room, Draco and Hermione were sitting talking in hushed tones by the Christmas tree book was shoved under the seat as Hermione caught sight of the woman in the doorway. "What are you two whispering about?" She asked walking in and sitting down on the sofa next to Draco,

"Just school things Mother don't worry."

"Oh I'm not worried merely interested that's all," she sighed sadly "I wonder how much it's changed since I was there."

"I don't expect it had altered much Ms Black" Hermione said, not looking at the blonde but feeling the flame burning inside her.

"No you're probably right Hogwarts had a habit of changing but also staying the same" Narcissa said, placing a finger between her teeth she began running her tongue over the nail staring off into the distance remembering the many years she'd spent between the walls of the school. Draco started to laugh Hermione grinned at him

"What?"

"Nothing" Draco said rubbing his chin and leaning back into the plush sofa cushions.

"No come on tell me" Hermione probed

"I was just remembering the time in third year when you punched me in the face, and how much times have changed" Hermione blushed

"Yes times have changed and I'm sorry for punching you." Draco laughed again

"You were so feisty"

"So it appears" Narcissa put in, an amused smile pulling at the corners of her mouth "Tell me Draco what provoked Hermione enough to punch you in the face?" She asked giving Hermione a look that was a mixture between impressed and surprised, Hermione's blush deepened.

"Oh well I, I errr…" Draco trailed off and gave Hermione a meaningful look, she laughed

"Dug yourself quite a hole there." Narcissa stood up and went to the door

"Frappy send up some of the bottles from the basement please" she called loudly down the hall, she knew the little elf would hear her. Sitting back down she crossed her legs "So what other thrilling stories have you two got?"

"You know all the one's that involve me Mother" said Draco looking at her surprised.

"Ok but what about you Hermione, you were one third of the 'Golden Trio' you must have some fascinating stories about your times at Hogwarts," Hermione swallowed she had many stories it was true but why Narcissa wanted to know she didn't know.

"The 'Golden Trio' yes I suppose that's what we are affectionately known as" she mused "But it's far from what we are, none of us are golden, we're all flawed." Narcissa cocked an eyebrow flawed Harry Potter was something she hadn't heard before, she could believe it though but not of Hermione, how could anyone so intelligent, understanding, forgiving, beautiful be flawed? "Harry's very single minded, when his mind is set his mind is set there's no changing it. Ron is just clueless sometimes not to mention he has the emotional range of a teaspoon." She laughed to herself it sounded strained, "And me well I'm an insufferable know-it-all, who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut, but above all we are all extremely stubborn. It's hard to believe we hated each other at the beginning of first year,"

"What?" Asked Draco a look of flabbergast amusement over his handsome face,

"Oh yes" Hermione smiled "In the beginning we were hardly the best of friends, in fact I thought them rather childish, which was ironic considering we were children." There was a little knock at the door

"Mistress Black" came the squeaky voice of Frappy "I've brought the drinks for you,"

"Come in Frappy" Narcissa called over her shoulder. In trotted the little house elf levitating quite a large quantity of bottles, she placed them all down on a small side table bowed then exited. "Please continue Hermione" Narcissa smiled quickly at her while choosing a bottle to open.

"Well we met on the train" Hermione said accepting a glass from Narcissa closing her eyes as their fingers tips brushed. "It was a sudden disliking"…

The years tumbled from Hermione's lips aided by the gloriously rich drink Narcissa kept filling their glasses with. They laughed at her many follies as well as Harry's and Ron's, debated whether some of the teachers would have been better suited in other positions, picked Hogwarts many secrets to bits, while revealing their own discoveries about the castle. At one point Hermione felt herself boarder tears as she recalled 'SPEW' and Dobby, of course she didn't cry she would have looked silly. Draco delighted at the sudden friendship his mother and Hermione had developed allowed his glass to be drained then refilled. Bottles emptied quickly as the thirst for more grew until finally well past the chime of midnight Draco flopped sideways onto the sofa and began snoring loudly his empty glass rolling onto the polished wooden floor. Hermione made a futile attempt at silencing her outburst of giggles. "Oh dear" hiccupped Narcissa "looks like my son had inherited his fathers handling of alcohol." Hermione looked at her and suppressed a gasp, Narcissa was clearly drunk and where the alcohol was beginning to effect her vision her eyelids had become heavy making her look startlingly like her elder sister. Narcissa stood up and stumbled across the room stuck her head out the door and called "Frappy?" Silence "She's probably asleep" Narcissa said turning back to Hermione, she nodded in agreement. "Another drink?" Narcissa asked picking up the half empty bottle on the floor, Hermione nodded again feeling the room shift as she did so. She was drunk too. "Cheers" Narcissa slurred clinking their glasses together she drained the liquid in one, Hermione followed suit, "We should get him to bed" she said glancing at the blonde in front of her. Narcissa smiled down at the young woman "You're golden" she whispered Hermione frowned at the comment

"I'm not sure what you me-mean" she slurred,

"You're the only golden one out of the 'Golden Trio' Narcissa smiled. Hermione laughed and dropped her glass it smashed as it hit the floor, "I never liked these glasses anyway" Narcissa said staring at the broken glass, lifting her hand she dropped her won and giggled as hers too smashed on the wooden floor.

One step…...giggle "Shhhh" Hermione shhed the stumbling figure in front of her…...Blurred wallpaper…...two step BANG "OW" laughing…...Draco's floating body…glowing wands…..."Are we there yet?" her voice asked…...blonde hair a ripped skirt…...heels clicking…...soft carpeted hallways…...many doors looming in the darkness…...a shinning door knob…...darkness…...a cool breeze an open window…...glistening snow…...a full moon…..."Nigh precious" Narcissa's drunken voice…her legs stumbling…a pair of lips kiss Draco's forehead…desperate eyes searching in the darkness….."You love my son don't you Hermione?"…..."Yes"…...a giggle…...a warm hand puling her along…...tripping over grabbing at the body in front of her…...another open door…..."Come and get me-me if-if you fee-eel ill or need anything"…...hands still entwined…..."Why don't you ju-ust sleep with me?"…...a pair of blue eyes big in the darkness…..."Ok"…...pushing…...another open window…..."I haven't got anything to wear" a soft voice speaks…...moonlight on a pale back…...pounding…...dry throat…..."Don't wear anything"…...a giggle…...cool breeze against skin…...covers…...turned bodies…...an arm snaking round a waist…...elegant fingers linked themselves with youth…...moving into a curved shape…...breast pressing against her back…...warmth of skin…...breathing…...a pair of lips caress a shoulder…...the scent…...pounding…...pale skin against paler skin…...a hand sliding along her body…...rolling over…...heavy azure eyes…...lips against her own soft, steady…...swollen breasts pressed against each others, nipples hard from coldness and excitement…...another kiss…...blonde hair trailing her body…...breathing, alcohol scent…pounding…...legs brushing between her own…...straddling her hips…...pressure…...fingertips tracing her body…...teasing her nipples rubbing…...lips, tongue, teeth…..."God"…..."Ms-" "Narcissa call me Narcissa"…...burning flesh teeth nipping…..."God Narcissa"…...sweat…...hands gripping…...dampness…...panting…..."More" a whisper from someone…..."Narcissa please" desperation…...a steady rhythm…...heat between two bodies…...the pounding…..."Merlin Hermione" a hand grips at flesh…another kiss…...eyes blue pupils dilated…...a smirk…...fingers inside rubbing…...swollen clits pulsing…...groaning softly…...heightened sounds…...tears…...teeth…..."I love you"…...sparks along nerves…..."God I love you"…...a cry as bodies shake…...muscles tightening…...spreading warmth…...arms clutching…...breathing…...eyes as blue as the ocean, lips as soft as a summers breeze…...pounding…...blankness…...

* * *

Little snippets for Hermione's drunken night is from when the ... comes in ok :)


	8. Remainder of the Holiday

Chapter 8 as promised to one of my lovely fans :-D hope this is to your liking. Tell me if you can find the lyrics to a song in here. . .

* * *

Her eyes flickered open. She could feel sheets against her skin, parts of her body that they never usually touch were being soothed by the fabric. The arm across her tummy was warm, her breath picked up in her chest, her other hand was linked together with the person in the bed. She knew who was beside her but still she didn't look, if she didn't see the figure she was about to leave it meant whatever had happened hadn't happened; but she couldn't help it she looked. Hermione's mouth was mere inches from her shoulder, brown locks hung down her neck and across her chest covering her pale skin. A pain erupted inside Narcissa's chest, she'd looked. Bad move. To look at the person in your bed you're acknowledging what happened between you. Carefully she raised Hermione's arm off her tummy, unlinked her fingers and slipped out the warm bed, the coldness bit her all over; the window was still open from the previous night. Gathering her clothes from the floor she tiptoed out of the room glancing back just as she left to make sure Hermione was still asleep; she was.

The moment the door closed behind Narcissa Hermione sat up, somehow she wasn't sad about the absence of the woman but accepting. She knew Narcissa would leave her, when she'd woken up before the first raise of sun left pink hues underneath the clouds she'd watched the sleeping witch and prepared herself for her departure. She lain there and thought of every possible way to ease the awkwardness between them later on that day, she'd come to her conclusion, she couldn't remember; drink what a powerful substance. She'd run her fingers tenderly over a golden strand that was touching her skin then slipped her hand into the older woman rested her arm across her tummy and fallen back to sleep knowing that Narcissa was still there even if she wouldn't be next time she awoke.

"Frappy?"

"Yes Mistress Black what can Frappy do you this morning?" Narcissa rubbed the side of her head and frowned

"A glass of water for a start please then something to eat I'm sure my son will be starving when he awakes, which is now so it appears" she turned to see a very hung-over Draco standing in the doorway his blonde hair sticking up all over the place, eyes puffy and still donned in the clothes he was wearing the night before. "Morning darling sleep well?" Narcissa suppressed a laugh, Draco merely nodded and covered a yawn. "Frappy I think you'd better make that two glasses of water and breakfast to go," the little elf nodded and trotted down the long kitchen to the sinks ran the icy water filled two glasses and brought then back to the waiting pair.

"Will eggs be ok Mistress Black?" She squeaked smiling up at the blonde woman,

"Perfect Frappy thank you, and you'd better make enough for our guest when she awakes." Hermione's name had got stuck in her throat.

"Morning everyone" came a bright voice from behind her, she tensed

"Morning Hermione" Draco yawn again.

"Headache Draco?" He nodded

"Can't remember anything past…" he stopped thinking "the drink being brought I'd say" he laughed,

"Thank goodness I'm not the only one who can't remember anything from last night." Narcissa turned

"You don't remember?" She asked a slight hint of relief tingeing her words, Hermione placed a hand against her temple

"Not past probably the 4th bottle I'd say"

"Oh…" Narcissa trailed off.

"Breakfast will be read soon Mistress Black would you like Frappy to lay the table?"

"Umm, no Frappy it's fine Draco can do that while I get glasses and drinks, Hermione sit down" she said not looking at her. Hermione sat feeling she'd made the right decision in saying she'd been so drunk she couldn't remember anything, it meant that Narcissa was free to live with the memory of their encounter and not tell her about it or approach her about it.

Breakfast was lovely and just what the three of them needed after the copious amounts of alcohol they'd consumed the night before. Draco chatted happily to Hermione, while Narcissa listened and stared off through one of the many windows of the kitchen, the snow was gleaming in the weak sunlight, the sky was clear but she knew that could change at any moment. "I'm going to go and have a bath" Draco said standing up and taking his plate to the work top "thank you Frappy it was delicious" the elf smiled and began running water in one of the deep based sinks.

"Save some water for the rest of us Draco please" Narcissa said as he gave her a quick kiss before walking out the door, she rubbed the spot where his stubble had grazed her cheek. The sound of Hermione moving made her look up,

"Ms Black I'm going to go and pack ready to leave this afternoon if that's ok?" Narcissa nodded watching the woman place her plate next to the working elf and walk out the door smiled briefly at her before disappearing from view. Did she really not remember she wondered, she herself remembered and Hermione hadn't had any more to drink then she had. I should really tell her about it she thought grimacing at the prospect of having to tell the young woman she'd taken advantage of her while intoxicated. It was odd but even though she was mostly relieved Hermione didn't remember their night of passion a small part somewhere deep inside her was desperately disappointed too. Making up her mind then and there to go and tell Hermione what had happened between them she abandoned the half eaten breakfast and left the kitchen.

Standing by the open window, her trunk open on the bed Hermione gazed out at the beautiful morning, everything was dead but alive it was complete contradiction but she didn't care for once. A knock at the door made her look round "Yes?" She wasn't surprised to see Narcissa enter and close the door securely behind her, Hermione smiled warmly at the woman Narcissa tried to smile back but it was forced. "Hello Ms Black I was-"

"Hermione I need to ask you something" Narcissa cut in, Hermione cocked an eyebrow was Narcissa going to try and explain the night before?

"Yes Ms Black what is it?" She asked walking over to the bed and picking up a few pairs of clothes to pack,

"Do you-" Narcissa swallowed "Do you really not remember anything that happened from last night?" Hermione smiled to herself time to come clean,

"Of course I remember Ms Black, you were amazing" Narcissa flushed deeply "It shouldn't have happened I know" Hermione continued turning to face the blonde woman who was staring very hard at the floor her hands gripping each other in front of herself. "If it was meant to happen it would have happened without the aid of alcohol, it didn't so it doesn't matter" Narcissa looked up incredulously how could this woman of only 18 years be so unbelievably mature?

"Hermione I'm so sorry I shouldn't have be-"

"Please don't apologize Ms Black you have no need, I'm the one who should be apologizing for making such a sceptical of myself."

"No Hermione you did nothing of the sort I…" she trailed off a silence feel between them, Hermione stepped forward

"Ms Black I said I didn't remember last night purely to save yourself the awkwardness of having to know I remembered, but you came to address the matter so can I ask you something?" Narcissa nodded Hermione moved a little closer a pair of jeans pressed against her body by her crossed arms "Do you regret it?" Narcissa 's eyes widened slightly her lips parted in surprise, Hermione looked at her patiently.

"I, I…" Narcissa breathed her heart was pounding Hermione was only a foot away, she looked down at her clasped hand, knuckles white "No" she whispered,

"Neither do I" Hermione spoke softly.

"But I should" Narcissa said desperately looking up at Hermione "You're my son's friend Hermione I should regret breaching the relationship we are meant to share, I should be so angry with myself, disgusted, something, but I don't. Hermione why don't I feel anything?" Tears were forming behind Narcissa's eyes she looked at the young woman who was staring steadily back at her a blush had appeared across her cheeks,

"I don't know Ms Black I truly don't know; for once." Narcissa shoulders dropped, she nodded

"I'll leave you to finish your packing, I'm sorry for making your last day so….uncomfortable, but I felt as if I should…." She stopped and sighed, the happiness that had been shining through her face over the past week had now vanished only to be replaced with a look of complete despair. Hermione reached forward hesitantly and rested a hand on Narcissa's shoulder she felt the older woman tense under her touch,

"Please do not worry, we shall never speak of this again, it's in the past like so much else" Narcissa turned away from her and left without a backwards glance a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Standing by the large front door Hermione waited for Draco to stop stalling and come and see her off, Narcissa hadn't come down from the third floor for hours, she hadn't been at lunch and Hermione wasn't expect her to be down in the next few minutes. "You could always stay a few more days" Draco said poking his head round the kitchen doorframe,

"Draco it's Christmas day in what three days" Hermione laughed "and I want to see my own family you know"

"But you'll come back another time wont you?" Draco asked,

"Yes alright but if I don't leave now I wont have to come back will I?"

"Ok, ok" Draco said holding up his hands in mock defeat "I'll see you next term, remember to write to me over the rest of the holiday" he wrapped his arms around Hermione pulling her close he briefly kissed her on the head

"Bye Draco, I'll see you soon, say goodbye to your mother for me and thank her for allowing me to stay." Draco nodded opened the big door carried Hermione's trunk down the stairs and watched her apparate away. From a window on the third floor Narcissa watched the figure of Hermione disappear into the evening gloom, she couldn't have stood facing the young woman again not while everything was so up in the air like it was at the moment. Turning away from the empty sight, she made her way across her parents old bedroom and down the corridor to the room Hermione had been using, it seemed so cold now her presence wasn't there, she sighed and closed the door again. Her own room seemed just as cold but maybe that was because the window had been left open,

"Strange I'm sure I didn't leave this open" she whispered to herself, turning away from the widow she noticed a parcel lying on her bed. Picking it up she frowned it was heavy and hard, peeling off the brown paper a small gasp issued from her lips. 'Hogwarts: a history' in all it's blue backed glory lay in her hands, she fingered the leathery spine, a small note slipped from between it's covers. Stooping to pick it up she cocked an eyebrow the writing was unfamiliar,

_Narcissa, I could see how much this book meant to you, I've restored it to how it should look. I hope you like it Merry Christmas, Hermione._

Narcissa's heart was beating hard against her chest gently she lifted the cover and felt a choke of tears there as plain as the day she must have written it was Bellatrix's dark elaborate handwriting. "Oh Hermione" she whispered "Thank you."

Christmas came and Christmas went and soon Hermione was travelling to the Burrow for new year. The weather had taken a turn for the worse in some parts of the country the snow was so deep houses had been snowed under, she knew that around Gloucestershire it wasn't that bad especially the area she lived in but in the Forest of Dean the roads were extremely dangerous. The sound of arguing greeted Hermione as she walked through the front door of the Burrow, Ginny was brandishing a finger in Ron's face. "I'm gone for what a fortnight and all hell breaks loose" she grinned as the pair turned to her,

"Is that Hermione I hear?" Molly's voice called from the kitchen,

"Hermione? Did someone say Hermione?" Harry came striding into the kitchen

"Harry" Hermione smiled enveloping her friend in a hug, "I've missed you all so much how have you been, how's the ministry, have you been on lots of training exercises-"

"Let the man breathe Hermione" Ron said from where he was still standing. Hermione grinned

"It's so nice to be here again"

"Hermione" Molly came bustling through the group and bring her into a crushing hug,

"Hello Mrs Weasley how are you I hope you had a Happy Christmas."

"Oh it was lovely dear just lovely Bill and Flur came round for the day they are expecting a baby in July-"

"Oh Ginny why didn't you tell me?" Hermione squeaked flashing the redhead a questioning look, Ginny shrugged. "I must go and send my regards" Hermione said grabbing her trunk "Am I still in with Ginny?"

"Yes, yes dear go right on up" Hermione smiled and turned on the spot, Ginny begrudgingly followed up the many flights of stairs.

"So had fun at darling Draco's did you?" Ginny sneered as she lent against the doorframe to her room and watched Hermione scribbling a note on a piece of parchment,

"Oh Ginny grow up Draco is not the person he used to be. And yes for your information I had a lovely time" and image of Narcissa's naked body flashed through her mind, she shook her head and continued writing. Ginny didn't notice the reaction and continued in the same manner

"Oh I bet you had fun cuddling up with that scum"

"Ginny I'm not going to say it again stop insulting Draco. I was not cuddling up with him at his house, I was there as a guest and I'm insulted that you'd think I'd cheat on your brother." Ginny shrugged

"I'm sorry Mione but you've been acting so strangely this past term I have to wonder that's all," and with that she turned and left Hermione sitting on the floor.

"Harry can I talk to you please?" Hermione's voice was thick and her nose was slightly pink, clearly she'd been crying,

"Sure Hermione shall we go for a walk?" She nodded and followed him out of the house picking up their coats before they left the house, more snow had fallen and their boots made deep prints in the snow as the crossed over to the frozen pond. Night was drawing in a few tiny stars began to twinkle in the midnight blue sky, "What's the matter Hermione, have you been crying?" She nodded and sniffed

"Truthfully Harry do you think that Draco is a bad person?" Harry made a blowing sound

"Ummm, I guess not I mean I don't like the guy but his mother saved my life so it's cancelled out everything from the past few years. Why?"

"Because both Ron and Ginny think that I'm cheating on Ron with Draco and they just can't seem to accept the fact that me and him are friends good friends. He's changed and I just wish they'd stop insulting him in front of me." Harry shoved his hands deep in his pockets

"Mione, no offence or anything but it is Draco Malfoy and-"

"Black, Draco Black" Harry blinked "Narcissa's divorced Lucius and taken back her old name Black"

"Oh ok, well it's Draco Black and he's not been the nicest of people in the past is it any wonder that they are finding it hard to adjust to your choice of company?"

"It's just so typical of a Wealsey though" Hermione muttered kicking at the snow a small ball rolled picking up more flakes as it moved.

"Don't worry about Ron he'll come around and that letter he wrote before the holidays was just because he panicked, he knows deeo down that you'd never cheat on him," Hermione blushed as another image of Narcissa lying next to her in bed flashed through her memories.

"He said you agreed with him" she said raising an eyebrow at Harry,

"I didn't agree with him, you know what Ron gets like when he panics you have to say you agree with him or he'll take it personally even if you don't agree at all."

"Yes I guess so," they both lapsed into silence and looked at the sky, a pair of flashing light moved across the darkness. "Harry, can we pretend that aeroplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?" Harry frowned in confusion

"Sure Mione we can pretend but why?"

"I could really use a wish right now. That's all."

"Oh ok, then sure we can pretend as much as you like" Hermione closed he eyes and wished on the moving machine miles above them. Harry eyed his friend curiously "What are you wishing for Mione?" She opened her eyes

"I can't tell you Harry otherwise it wont come true"

"Oh right course I forgot…..Shall we go back inside?"

"Yep."

There was only a short time left before Hermione and Ginny were to return to school, although Ginny had apologized to Hermione for accusing her of cheating on her brother their friendship was still a bit stick. Ron on the other hand was just blissfully happy to have his girlfriend back, so she could wait on him hand, foot, and finger before he went to the Ministry and when he arrived back. Both Harry and Ron still had to work because they were only first year Aurors and needed to complete training, true they only worked from 9am to 2pm every day but once they completed their first year they could take the weekends off and have longer holidays. Being an Auror in Ron's words was "Bloody tiring."

"Tiring?" Hermione had said incredulously "we had school longer than the time you work, five hours is not tiresome Ronald."

"Yeah well it's more work than we had at school" Ron and replied leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the low coffee table Molly had thwacked him over the back of his head with a tea-towel.

"Ronald Weasley don't you start complain about hard work you've only been at the Ministry for four months just you wait until they start putting you on night shifts then you'll know what hard work is." Ron had muttered darkly about his mother putting her nose in to his business then crossed his arms and sulked for the rest of the evening before going to bed.

Harry watched Hermione carefully over the next few days she looked distant as though part of her had been left behind somewhere and she was trying to remember where. Hermione's hands although linked often with Ron's weren't exactly holding on, her fingers were limp between Ron's and her eyes were devoid of emotion whenever she smiled at him. Kissing between them looked almost painful as if she didn't really want to be on the receiving end of Ron's lips. Something was different with his friend and he couldn't fathom what it was, although she was a woman and he wasn't expected to understand the workings of the females mind, but still it left him feeling at a loss at what to do. Ron oblivious to everything went to bed every night and said without fail "She's the one Harry she's the one" of course not wanting to worry Ron he'd merely said he was happy Ron had found the perfect girl. Ginny on the other hand was not as oblivious as her brother was, the day before she was due to leave for school she'd pulled Harry to one side and revealed her concerns about Hermione being so out of sorts recently, he'd agreed. They watched her sit by the window and stare out at the lumpy snow drifts and dug out pathways, her fingers tracing her lips deep in thought.

The journey to Kings Cross was silent Ginny didn't speak to Hermione and Hermione didn't speak to Ginny, Mr Weasley drove in the front humming tunelessly to himself and ogling the muggle sights. They arrived in plenty of time to catch up with people waiting and grab the best compartments, the moment they reached the platform Ginny left Hermione and her father to run across the platform and grab Dean round the neck. "You don't think my daughter's going to end her relationship with Harry do you?" Mr Weasley asked a little hint of concern in his voice

"No Mr Weasley I don't think so, Ginny just needs her friends round her that's all I think she's afraid she'll loose them if she turns her back too long."

"Ah " Mr Weasley said bouncing awkwardly on the balls of his feet, "Well anyway Hermione it was lovely to see you and I hope you will come and stay at Easter too"

"I'd love to Mr Weasley thank you for having me, have a safe journey home." She left him standing looking up at the impressive engine reaching Ginny she tapped her on the shoulder

"You're father's going now I'm going to get on the train ok?" Ginny nodded and left to say goodbye to her father.

"Hermione" a voice called over the steadily grow of babble "Hermione" she turned a grinned at the site of Draco pushing his way through the crowd to meet her.

"Hello you how was your new year?"

"Good, a bit lonely mother has gone all quiet again but it was enjoyable we had a few drinks and saw the new year in but nothing fancy," Hermione blushed a faintly was she the reason for Narcissa's quietness?

"Is she here? Your mother?"

"Yes she's right over there" Draco pointed to the pillars at the back of the platform Narcissa was watching them, Hermione felt her heart clench in her chest "Come and say hello she did ask after you the other day but all I could say was that you were being kept very busy at the Weasley's." Hermione swallowed

"Ok" she followed him back through the crowd,

"Hello Hermione how are you?" Narcissa's voice was formal and devoid of emotion

"I'm very well thank you Ms Black how are you?" Narcissa's eyes locked with Hermione's

"I too am very well Hermione thank you for asking" Hermione could see the pain flicker behind the azure eyes. She was lying. Hermione's eyebrows twitched "Draco go and find a compartment for you and Hermione, I just need a private word alone with her." Draco nodded

"Ok I'll be back in a minute" the two women watched as he walked back towards the train,

"Hermione your gift it was….well touching and thank you, thank you so much." Hermione smiled at the blonde woman

"You're welcome I could see what it meant to you and out of all the books we restored I think that one was the most important don't you think?"

"Yes it was very important to me," Narcissa's eyes glistened

"Why are you upset?" Hermione asked moving closer,

"I can't explain that Hermione it's inappropriate" Narcissa said looking away. Feeling a sudden impulse Hermione reached out and cupped Narcissa face making her look at her,

"We agreed we'd never discuss this again, it wasn't meant to happen we both understood that." Narcissa leant into the warming touch

"I know but it's a little more complicated than that Hermione, there are parts of me that you don't understand and you added another part to me that night." Hermione blushed

"It shouldn't have happened should it?" Narcissa shook her head,

"No it shouldn't.." The whistle blew "You'd better go or it'll leave without you, tell Draco I'll see him soon," Hermione's hand slipped from Narcissa's face as she moved away, just before she disappeared through the barrier she turned and gave a sad smile. Hermione felt a wave of confusion wash over her as she turned and hurried towards the slamming doors, did Narcissa have feelings, unwanted feelings?

* * *

Well?


	9. Hogsmeade again

Go i'm lazy i'm sorry i can't help it, i can only write if the mood strikes me.

* * *

The weeks dragged nothing changed between Ginny and herself, she and Draco were still just as close as they'd been before Christmas perhaps more so. Harry had been in contact one more than one occasion as had Ron merely inquiring after her health, more often than not the letters were no more than a few lines. Of course she'd replied but it was hard to maintain a friendship through paper. Lesson were increasing in standards more essays and homework was being set and with practice exams in a few weeks she was no the only one anxious to do well. She'd taken to spending every free period studying in-depth detail on topics that was expected to turn up in her paper, Draco would accompany her sometimes but he was generally on the Quidditch pitch training for the next match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. He'd asked her one evening what she found so enjoyable about learning she'd had to think for a moment before answering that it was knowing that you could never be too clever, he'd chuckled but the third weekend a Hogsmeade trip was scheduled of course Draco had asked if she wanted to go she'd said yes to which he'd smiled widely and dropped "oh good because Mother wants to spend the day with us." A sort of bubbly excitement had begun in the pit of her stomach and the slowly dying flame sprang to light again in her chest, the prospect of seeing his mother again effected her in a way she didn't understand. It was different. It worried her that for once she couldn't explain what something was, feeling or otherwise, and being around Draco with his blonde hair that reminded her so much of Narcissa made ever all the more worse.

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip Hermione lay in bed debating how she should act around Narcissa, should she act affectionate toward the woman or stay polite and within her status? Probably stay polite and within her status, it made things easier to handle. Glancing out of the window she sighed the sun was weak, she wasn't surprised it was the beginning on February and the days were still filled with cold winds and a constant drizzle. "At least there is a little bit of sun though" she muttered pushing herself up onto her elbows, Ginny was still snoring softly in the bed next to hers. Ginger hair covered the white pillow while one leg stuck out from under the duvet and hung down almost touching the floor, Hermione smiled Ginny really did have a way of looking so much like Ron when she slept. Ron. The name made her stomach clench, she claimed that they were fine when in reality they were far from it. She hadn't meant to express her friendship with Draco as openly as she had, obviously she had wanted to show everyone that she was willing to befriend and give second chances but to annoy and hurt was not her intention.

Getting out of bed she made her way to the bathroom to wash and prepare herself for the day ahead. The water was a welcome relief to the surprising stiffness that she felt in her shoulders as though she had been tensing for a long while. Closing her eyes against the propelling water Hermione breathed out trying to relax herself, it was no use each time she tried to close her mind off to every external factor the image of Narcissa would pop back into her head making her stomach leap and her eyes spring open. Finally giving up on the warming water she left the shower room and got changed opting for nothing more than a pair of neat jeans and a pale blue shirt with a grey jumper to keep the cold wind out. Her hair did as she wished, it stayed in soft ringlets around her face, neck and shoulders no frizz no fly away strands it stayed obediently in the position she dried it in.

Draco waited patiently in the Entrance Hall scuffing his shoes hands deep in his pockets, if his mother saw him standing in this manner he would get a reprimanding, at least he thought he would nowadays he couldn't be sure if the rules he had been brought up by still applied in his new life. Still he righted his posture when Hermione came trotting down the staircase, a look of apprehension on her face. "What's the matter with you?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow questioningly,

"Nothing" Hermione said quickly fixing her expression and grabbing hold of Draco's wrist pulling him towards the door saying "come on we don't want to keep your mother waiting." Draco baffled at her sudden mood changed happily allowed himself to be pulled down the steps and across the damp grass towards the path that led to the gates. Finally Hermione slowed her pace and let go of his wrist they were almost at the gates,

"You sure you're ok Mione?" Draco asked again placing both hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes, Hermione blushed and shook him off.

"I'm fine Draco honestly come on" she started walking again leaving Draco staring after her.

"Hermione wait" he called after her

"What Draco?" she said hurling round to face him a look of annoyance plastered over her features.

"Something is clearly bothering you and I want to help so please tell me," sighing Hermione rubbed her temples and thought quickly of what she could possibly say that would sound like a good reason to be so snappy.

"I'm just" she began "I'm just confused about me and Ron that's all."

"Oh" Draco said a little spark of hopefulness igniting inside him "why are you confused?"

"I'm just not sure I feel the same way about him as I use to, and he doesn't treat me like I want to be treated" Hermione said folding her arms across her chest, the weak sun had disappeared and a chill wind had started up her grey jumper was not proving the best defence.

"So what you are saying is what exactly? You don't love him anymore?"

"No, no it's not that I still love him it's just" she stopped "I'm not in love with him. I thought I was after the war he seemed to me like my perfect man. Stupidly gullible, always caring, brave and most importantly my best friend. But I think I might be wrong, lately he has been showing the sides that I really don't like."

"Which are?" Draco pushed, beginning to walk again keeping close to Hermione,

"Well he's lazy and ungrateful, rude and piggish." Draco chuckled

"Piggish?" he questioned

"You know piggish, always eating" Hermione said Draco laughed loudly

"So you're telling me you don't like a man with a healthy appetite?"

"No I do it's just the way he eats, he has no table manners and it drives me mad" she emphasised the last word by throwing her arms up in the air.

"So if the cons out weigh the pros why are you still with him?" Asked Draco coming to a halt "Why are you still putting up with his gluttony when there is someone who thinks the world of you and would do anything to make you happy?" Hermione frowned

"Oh yes and who might that person be?" Draco swallowed should he tell her? He'd wanted to reveal his feelings to her for weeks now.

"Me Mione," he said looking intently at her, "I've liked you for a while now and although I would never jeopardise your relationship with Weasley I have to say that I would do anything to make you happy." Stepping forward he cupped Hermione's face with one hand and brushed his lips gently against hers.

Hermione gave a small gasp at the sudden feeling of Draco's mouth against her own. His lips weren't anything like Ron's chapped ones with an often bristly chin but soft and masculine with a smooth feeling of skin against hers. Giving him a little push Hermione removed Draco's body a deep blush coming over her cheeks, "Draco I- we can't do this" she muttered looking at the slushy pathway "It's wrong" a feeling like being thrown from a broom wavered through Draco, wrong? How could what just happened be wrong he though.

"Because of my past is that why it's wrong?" He questioned anger bubbling up

"No Draco no, I don't care about your past I've told you it's because I'm still with Ron I can't throw what me and him have gone through away just like that."

"Hermione I could make you so happy, I could give you what you want. I love you." Draco cried gripping her shoulders and looking deeply into her eyes

"You love me?" She stuttered stunned at the amount of emotion pooled into those three words,

"Yes, I do, I love you" Draco breathed heavily pulling her close into a hug,

"But Draco seven years you've known me and all this has only come about in the space of a term how can you possibly love me?" Hermione questioned in disbelief her cheek pressed against his thick green jumper a musty smell sparking something off in her mind.

"Because in that one term you allowed me to be me, and you were you. We didn't hold secrets from each other and above all you accepted me and mother as equals after everything we did and everything we were associated with. If you aren't perfection then I don't know what is Hermione."

"Oh Draco, you fool." She muttered wrapping her arms around his waist "I accepted you because I knew you were good deep down. You are a dear friend who I cannot risk loosing due to entering a relationship." Draco sighed resting his chin on top of her head the smell of sweetly scented shampoo wafting around his senses. "Even if you are a good kisser, I can't risk it" Hermione said then giggled into his chest,

"I'm a good kisser?" Draco asked smugly Hermione nodded against his jumper "Well you could have that every day if you just agreed to be mine." She looked up and grinned

"I do believe that was a little bit of Malfoy arrogance" Draco sniffed

"Malfoy, even the name makes me shudder now." He stared off into the distance then shook himself and smiled down at her "come on or we'll be late" taking her hand they continued down the sludgy path swinging their linked hands happily.

Narcissa watched the steadily approaching couple and felt her chest tighten at the sight of their linked fingers, plastering a smile of her face she lifted her hand and signalled to them that she was there. "Hello darling" she said smiling at Draco and pulling him into a hug

"Hello Mother how are you?" He asked planting a kiss somewhere in the blonde locks

"I'm very well thank you and how are you?"

"I'm fabulous" Draco said grinning as he withdrew from the hug. Hermione watched the greetings her heart suddenly beating very quickly in her chest she'd completely forgotten about Narcissa until she caught sight of the sun kissed hair and azure eyes under darkly coated lashes.

"Hermione how are you?" Narcissa asked smiling and facing the young woman her jaw was set and she was trying desperately hard to not let her hands shake.

"I'm very well thank you Ms Black and I'm glad to see you are too." Hermione smiled and avoided looking directly into Narcissa's eyes but took to staring at her mouth which was as ever painted in a red shade of lipstick, although her shade today was slightly darker than usual and more cherry like than crimson.

"It looks like it's going to rain shall we go and get a drink and a light lunch?" Narcissa asked gesturing at the 'Three Broomsticks' "I've booked us a table so we wont have to wait to grab a free one" Draco smiled at Hermione and took her hand again

"That would be great Mother thank you" Narcissa looked at her sons smiling face then at Hermione and allowed a thought to rise like a bubble to the surface of her mind, Draco had entered into a relationship with Hermione.

The Three Broomsticks was busy like always but Narcissa led the way through the laughing chatting student to a nice quiet table in the corner by the fire, Draco sat on one side with Hermione while Narcissa went to order a round of drinks before placing an order of food. "I'm sorry about what happened on the way down" Draco whispered close to her ear, Hermione smiled and turned her face towards him, his breath caressed her cheeks, his scent danced around her. Before she knew what was happening her lips had pressed themselves against his and she'd gripped his hand tightly.

Turning from the bar Narcissa let her jaw drop and tears prickle behind her eyes at the sight of her son kissing Hermione. She didn't want to admit it but they looked perfect, happy something she had never been with Lucius. She watched as Draco placed a hand against the side of Hermione's face and gently rub her cheek, a small tear dripped on her dark robe leaving a splodge in it's wake. "Your son is very lucky" a voice spoke from behind her, wiping away her tears quickly Narcissa turned to the voice. Rosmerta was pouring the Butter beer into tall pint glasses while directing her words at the blonde before her, "Having Hermione Granger as his girlfriend" she continued flicking her eyes up at Narcissa.

"I didn't even know they were in a relationship" Narcissa answered looking back at the couple who were whispering heads close together,

"As I said he is a very lucky young man" Rosmerta replied pushing the three drinks towards Narcissa "As far as I know Hermione is perfect." Narcissa nodded paid and walked back to the table Rosmerta's words echoing inside her head "Hermione is perfect" swallowing she plastered a smile over her face and placed the drinks down,

"Three Butter beers, is that ok to start with I'll get something else later after lunch." The pair looked at Narcissa surprised at her sudden appearance

"Thank you Mother and yes I think something a little stronger will be nice later as I think it's cause for celebration that I have the most beautiful and perfect girlfriend in the entire wizarding world." Draco said putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders, "Isn't it amazing Mother I honestly didn't think I'd ever be this happy again, but Hermione has just made me that happy." Narcissa gritted her teeth and forced a delighted look onto her face

"It is wonderful news darling I'm so happy for you. For the both of you" she said looking at Hermione who returned her look steadily.

The lunch was lovely but each mouthful tasted bland and inedible to Narcissa as she watched the smiling laughing duo in front of her Draco's eyes were shinning again like they had when he was a boy and Hermione's laugh was like a sirens song beautiful but deadly to Narcissa. To try to take her mind off the fact that her son was happy and she felt as though she had died inside, Narcissa resorted to people watching and wondered what sort of lives they led now the war was over, but after receiving some glares and dirty looks she gave up and returned to looking at the sickening sight of happiness in front of her. "Mother" Draco said suddenly addressing her "Is it possible for Hermione to stay at ours a weekend close to Valentines day so I can take her out for a meal?" The look of hopefulness he gave her made her speechless, all she could do was nod in reply. "Thank you so much Mother" Draco said reaching across and placing a kiss on her cheek, Narcissa's eyes locked with Hermione who blushed and looked down. Drawing back Draco glanced at a gold watch in his wrist "Oh Mother it's getting late I think we'd better be heading off" surprised at where the time went Narcissa glanced at her own watch and saw that it indeed had got late.

"Yes darling that's fine I don't want you to get into trouble because you were late back up to school," rising out of their seats the trio made their way out of the now quiet pub and into a light drizzle, the sky was an ominous grey. "Oh no you're both going to get soaking" Narcissa said looking up at the sky and letting the rain fall onto her face,

"It doesn't matter we're over the age restriction so I'll just cast a shield around us to protect us from the rain." Draco said smiling and drawing his wand

"Of course I keep forgetting you're not my little boy any more" Narcissa said still looking at the sky.

"I just need to go back inside I wont be a minute" Draco said pushing the door open and disappearing inside, a thick heavy silence fell between the two women broken only by the steadily falling rain.

"I thought you were in a deep relationship with Mr Weasley" Narcissa whispered looking at Hermione water droplets dripping from a few strands of blonde hair around her face,

"I was" Hermione said quietly "But Draco makes me happy and quite clearly I make him happy too so there is no reason for me and him not to enter a relationship." Silence "You asked me the night we slept together if I loved Draco and told you I did and I do"

"Please" Narcissa said closing her eyes and breathing shallowly "Please don't I can't think of you like you are my minor I am twice your age and I can't afford to remember that night." Opening her eyes again Hermione looked into the dull azure eyes shocked at how sad Narcissa looked, "Please just don't speak of it again" Hermione nodded.

As Draco and Hermione walked back up the now muddy path Hermione glanced back at the pub doorway and watched as Narcissa disappear in a swirl of blue robes and golden hair, a feeling of desperation filled her chest at the emptiness of the street, but no sooner had it appeared it was gone as Draco slipped his hand into her and brought it to his lips saying "Thank you"

"What for Draco?" She asked looking up at him

"For making me the happiest man alive."

* * *

So Draco's finally got his dream girl what will Ron think of this?


	10. Leave it Alone

Hello all my avid readers I know I know please don't tell me how long its been I apologize profusely! Anyway enjoy and yes there will be more I promise!

* * *

Narcissa sat and surveyed herself in the large gilded dressing table mirror. Her blonde hair hung in damp tendrils around her pale face, droplets of water dripped intermittently from the tips. Her eyes, she noticed had reverted back to the dull lifeless orbs she'd had during the war. A grimace twisted her lips as she noticed how she was beginning to resemble Bellatrix in her tired and drawn state. Hermione's voice echoed around her head like a ghostly whisper "You asked me if I loved him, and I do". A lump appeared in the back of her throat as she remember the way Hermione had touched her, the smoothness of her palm as she pressed it against her cheek. Narcissa's reflection tensed as the knock of the only other occupant at Black Manor brought her out of the painful memory.

"Mistress Black" the squeaky voice called from behind the thick wooden door. Narcissa coughed, trying to remove the lump in her throat.

"Come in Frappy" The door opened a crack allowing the tiny elf to poke her head into the room.

"Mistress Black, are you requiring breakfast in your room this morning?" Frappy came a little bit further into the room and waited patiently for Narcissa to answer. For a few moments there was no sound from either of the two figures, then finally Narcissa spoke in a quiet husky voice.

"No. Thank you Frappy. I'm not particularly hungry this morning". Frappy looked confused at her Mistresses back, it was very unlike her to not want breakfast even her light one of scrambled egg whites on brown toast.

"Mistress Black, if Frappy could be so bold as to ask, but I something bothering you?"

Narcissa studied herself again in the mirror, she knew she should answer the elf but for the life of her she couldn't put into words what it was that was in actual fact wrong. Frappy watched her Mistresses composure dissolve before her. "I'm so confused and conflicted inside Frappy", Narcissa whispered feeling a burning behind her eyes as tears filled them.

"Frappy does not wish to speak out of turn Mistress but is the conflict Mistress is feeling down to Miss Granger?" Narcissa tensed violently. Was her predicament that obvious? Swiveling on her stool she faced the faithful elf noticing the concern lingering in her eyes. "Frappy knows Mistress has certain feelings for Miss Granger, otherwise Mistress would not have shared a bedchamber with her over Master Dracos winter break". Narcissa flushed,

"How?" She questioned knowing the answer before it was spoken.

"Frappy hears a lot of things Mistress, not that Frappy was purposefully listening to Mistress and Miss Granger at all no no no Frappy would never, it was just Mistress was being rather loud and Frappy couldn't help but hear whilst attending to Master Dracos illness that night..." She trailed off watching Narcissa closely for any sign of abuse possibly heading her way, but instead what happened next shocked the poor elf so much she didn't quite know what to do. A single tear slid down the woman's face as she crumbled at the knowledge that someone had heard her in the dead of night with Hermione. Finally all the tension and tears she'd been holding back for weeks expelled themselves, gripping her head in her hands she wailed loud and long her shoulders shaking under her sobs. Alarmed Frappy lunged for her grasping the elegant fingers and tearing them away from the slowly drying locks that had become tangled around them. "Mistress Black, Mistress Black please don't cry Frappy did not wish to upset you she just thought it would be better if Mistress knew that Frappy knew about Miss Granger and the fact Mistress is in love with her." Narcissa hiccuped shocked by the words uttered by the elf.

"What?" The question was low and tinged with fear, unsure of how to answer Frappy gripped Narcissas hand tighter in a hope to quell the possible blows headed her way.

"Mistress Black is in love with Miss Granger is she not?" There was silence as Narcissa gawped, red tracks lining her cheeks.

"I...I..." she nodded swallowing hard while sqweezing her eyes tightly shut not wanting to see judgment in the elf's eyes.

"Frappy saw it the first time Miss Granger made Master Draco smile in front of her. Mistresses eyes filled with love as she watched, and Frappy knew from that moment on Mistress had finally found her savior".

Narcissa couldn't speak, each time she opened her mouth a strangled sob would issue and the tears would begin again. Finally after a quarter of an hour Narcissa quieted and lifted her head.

"I can't feel like this Frappy its wrong and against everything my blood stands for". The elf looked at her pityingly

"Mistress can Frappy speak freely?" Narcissa nodded again "If Mistress doesn't mind Frappy being so bold but times are changing, if Mistress wishes to be with Miss Granger then what is stopping her?" Horrified Narcissa scrambled away from the little creature

"Be with Hermione. In public. I can't it simply can't be done and besides she's in a relationship with Draco" running her fingers shakily through her now dry hair she grasped the bed post in an attempt to steady herself before forcing down the second wave of tears that were rising.

Frappy at a loss of what to say next simply stood and considered her options. Hearing that Hermione was in a relationship with Draco had surprised her considerably, she'd seen the way the girl had looked at her Mistress when she wasn't paying attention and Frappy had seen a deep dark longing reflected in them. On the one hand she could tell Narcissa her opinion on the matter and hope to see her Mistress happy once more the way she had been as a child, or she could squash that hope and tell her not to interfere with Dracos final happiness. This was going to be hard. As if sensing the elf's thoughtfulness Narcissa spoke "What should I do?" Seeing the conflict dancing the blondes eyes Frappy felt the weight of her choice settling in the pit of her stomach. She knew it was for the best, the family had been through enough heart ache and love was a welcome ray of sun.

"Frappy thinks Mistress should be happy for Master Draco for finding someone as special as Miss Granger. Frappy also thinks Mistress should not pursue Miss Granger for fear of upsetting Master Draco. The most noble and ancient house of Black deserves love and happiness after all these years regardless of who it is from." A side of Narcissas heart crumbled. She hated to admit it but she had hoped the little elf would have told her to give into her feelings and go with what felt right. Alas the moral option had come out and although her heart broke she knew it was for the best. Sighing she nodded and slumped down on to the squashy mattress trying desperately to push away the memories of Hermione and the ever increasing way her pulsed raced as she thought of the girl; woman.

"Thank you Frappy you may go now, you've been most helpful" the sentence was no more than a whisper. Knowing she was about to outstay her welcome the little elf bowed low to the ground and replied sorrowfully

"Frappy will see Mistress later, she hopes you is feeling..." she paused finding the word "better, by then". The crack that followed as the elf vanished was nowhere near as sharp as usual, it reflected the subdued atmosphere that hand begun to descend once more on the manor.

Draco sat happily staring at Hermione who was scribbling frantically next to him. His dreamy expression must have caught her eye because the next thing he was looking at was a pair of confused haze ones. "Why aren't you taking notes? You know our first exam is in less than a week." Draco smiled sweetly at her

"Mmmm yeah I know, but you're so beautiful I just can't help myself" he fluttered his long blonde eyelashes at her, then snorted at her bewildered expression and whispered "don't worry I made plenty last night."

"How? You were with me most of last night on patrol and you certainly weren't making any then" Hermione whispered back ignoring the look she was receiving from Professor Middleworth.

"I didn't want any of our weekend to be taken up with revision so I stayed up until I had made a sufficient amount" Draco replied shrugging at the fact he'd had barely any sleep.

"Clever" was Hermione's response

"I know, what can I say I'm a clever guy" the dorky supserstar grin he flashed her only resulted in an elbow to the ribs and exaggerated roll of the eyes.

"Honestly what would your mother say if she heard you speaking so highly of yourself?"

"I think she'd much rather hear that than what I'd like to be doing to you" he husked in her ear. A flush of heart and embarrassment coursed through her at the thought of Narcissa over hearing hers and Dracos privet moments. True there hadn't been many, they both agreed it wouldn't be a good idea to go and parade their relationship in front of teachers and students so all that had really happened was casual hand holding and a few stolen moments of kissing in the library. The main issue Hermione had with parading her new found relationship off was the fact technically she was still in a relationship with Ron, whether he thought so or not wasn't the point neither of them had agreed they were going to break up so until they did Draco and her must remain under the radar.

"So I'll see you in 30 minutes" Draco asked running his hand gently down her arm and giving her fingers a quick squeeze. The revision period had finished and students were merging into the crowd making their way back to their respective common rooms. Moving out of the way Hermione smiled up at him and answered

"Make it 40 I just need to send an owl okay". He nodded returning her smile, his teeth gleamed. Draco's appearance had changed drastically over the past few weeks, his body had filled out replacing pointy bone with lean muscle. His face although still thin was chiseled and strong with a slight stubble around the chin but the most noticeable change was in his eyes, no longer sunken and dull they shone like the way oyster shells did once washed. Reaching up she pecked him on the cheek before hurrying off to Gryffindor tower to send a well over due owl to a certain red head.

As said 40 minutes later Hermione met Draco in the entrance hall bags levitating in front of her. "Take your time bushy" he teased playfully poking his tongue out at her pitiful attempt at kicking him.

"In a teasing mood are we tonight?" She asked after lowering the weekend bag to the floor, he grinned cheekily at her "Well you picked the wrong person weasel" she continued smirking at the light pink tint to the man's cheeks.

"So" Draco began casually "who were you writing to?" Hermione looked at him and contemplated lying, she hadn't mentioned Ron for a while and deep down she knew Draco thought that they were over months ago. Deciding against the idea she replied slowly

"Ron". Feeling an absence beside her she turned, sure enough Draco had stopped and was now looking at his feet with an all too familiar expression on his face. "What's wrong?" stupid question she knew but not wanting to start and argument she approached with delicacy.

"Why were you writing to him?" the question was flat and emotionless, Draco balled and unballed his hands the only part of him besides his face that portrayed his growing anger. Sighing Hermione took a step forward

"Because he didn't know about us yet and I thought it was right to at least inform him that me and him are officially over; don't you?" Slowly Draco's face softened, reaching forward he linked fingers with the woman and smiled slightly

"Yeah I do. Wouldn't want him still thinking you were his". Surprised at the lack of fight Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly

"Believe me" she smiled up at him "Ron Weasley is not someone you should be worried about." A tight knot appeared in her stomach as an image of blonde her and blue eyes flashed through her memory. No Ron Weasley may not be someone to be worried about but Narcissa Black could be.

* * *

Right I know it was a very very short chapter but common it's been a few years and also all my old drafts are lost in my old broken laptop so I had to redo everything! #NotImpressed


	11. Cobwebs and Emptiness

I know the chapters are short I'm trying my hardest to wake my brain back up again and find some for of lost plot inside my memory!

* * *

The journey to the Black estate had been surprisingly pleasurable, Draco's mood hadn't sunken back into anger in fact he'd been even more tactile towards her than she'd thought possible for a former Deatheater. They'd chosen to floo most of the way so they could stop off in Hogsmead to pick up some school supplies ready for the exams next week then from Hogsmead they would apparate to London then floo from the Ministry to the estate. Hermione had been quite pleased about the stop off in London because it had meant she could quickly pop her head round the door and say hello to Harry. Unfortunately he hadn't been in his office and soon she had given up waiting around for him to reappear and re-joined Draco by the rebuilt fountain after leaving a scribbled note on his desk chastising him for being away from his post for more than 10 minutes and telling him to write soon. The Ministry had been oddly, quiet neither of them saw anyone they recognised and considering 90% of their year at Hogwarts that had left after the war had joined the Ministry is had been peculiar. Still they had spoken briefly to a young man who Draco remembered being a year or so younger than him in Slytherin, who had somehow through connections with his Uncle been employed as an apprentice to the 'Disposal of Harmful Potions and Concoctions' unit and was thoroughly enjoying himself. Regardless of the fact he had lost a toe within his first week after dropping a cauldron full of thick corrosive liquid all over his brand new Dragon Hide boots that he'd received as a congratulations gift on the apprenticeship. As the lad had walked away Hermione had had to stifle a snort of amusement at his obvious instability of his feet.

The weather had been over cast when they had left Hogwarts but sadly on stepping out of the large fireplace in the Day Room of Back Manor the first thing they were greeted with was the rain lashing against the windowpanes. "Oh" Hermione sighed watching the drops hammer themselves against the glass, Draco looked down at her

"What's the matter Mione" Shrugging she replied

"Nothing I just wanted to see if your mother had done anything to the grounds but I can't exactly see with the weather like this now can I"

"If it stops before you leave on Sunday evening I'll show you what little I have accomplished" came a strained soft voice from behind the pair "That is if the weather hasn't ruined it all". Turning sharply at the unseen voice Hermione carefully avoided looking straight at the woman. Narcissa stood straight backed hands clamped across her chest, eyes trained on the ever relentless storm.

"Hello mother" Draco smiled happily as he enveloped the blonde in a tight embrace. Pulling back he studied her face taking in her drawn features and pallid complexion, frowning he asked quietly "Mother what's wrong you don't look well?" Dull blue eyes flicked warningly up into the oyster coloured ones.

"It's a pleasure as always to see you again Hermione" Narcissa continued ignoring Draco's hushed concern. The compliment didn't reach her eyes, instead pain settled itself deep in the centre of the pupils. Hermione smiled a small thankful smile

"The pleasure Ms Black is entirely mine," a tight grimace was her only response. Turning slightly the woman spoke to neither of them in particular

"Frappy has made you dinner, its Reindeer stew and rather lovely". Taking a step in the direction of one of the corridors that lead to another part of the Manor Draco placed a hand on her shoulder

"Are you not going to be joining us Mother?"

"No darling I've already eaten, it's been a long day and I just want to have a look at the next part of the building I'll be restoring before I turn in." Frowning again at her hostility Draco nodded his acceptance and spoke just loud enough so that Hermione could hear and chip in if she wanted

"Okay well be careful Mother we still don't know if the rest of the building is salvageable yet and with this storm who knows what the roof could be like. I doubt we'll see you again before you go to bed so I'll say goodnight now. Goodnight Mother sleep well remember I'm only down the corridor if you need me." Taking her cue Hermione stepped forward

"Goodnight Ms Black thank you again for having me stay". A sad smile graced the older woman's lips as she finally looked down into bright pools of amber,

"Thank you both I'm sure I'll sleep perfectly even with the storm it's nothing a little silencing charm wont fix". And with that she left walking slowly and quietly down the dimly light corridor before disappearing around a corner.

Narcissa had been correct in saying the stew was lovely, Frappy has certainly outdone herself this time thought Draco as he wolfed down spoonful after spoonful of thick hot stew. Hermione on the other hand sat subdued in thought staring into the bowl as if hoping to find the answer to her thoughts in its depths. Glancing sideways at the young woman Draco stopped demolishing his dinner and placed a comforting hand over hers,

"Don't look so worried, I'm sure she's just tired" Hermione looked up at him and nodded. Narcissa had looked tired she thought slowly picking at the stew, but there had been something else, something soul consuming. She'd looked more than just tired, exhausted was closer to the truth.

"Her eyes didn't sparkled" she muttered forgetting about Draco who looked at her confused,

"Sorry?" he asked mouth full of dumpling, Hermione surprised at the question thought rapidly for a sentence that could have been mistaken for what she'd actually said; finding none she sighed.

"Your mothers' eyes didn't sparkle like they did the last time we were here, in fact even when we saw her briefly at Hogsmead they'd lost some of the life in them, now it's gone completely." Smirking at her Draco mocked

"Spend a lot of time staring into my mothers' eyes do you?" Hermione flushed,

"No" she bit "I just notice things, and your mothers' eyes are a little hard to miss don't you think being that blue and all" Draco laughed but soon calmed down when he received a glower from the brunette who was now brandishing her spoon at him in a threatening manner. "Don't you laugh at me Draco Black, I'm being deadly serious, something's wrong with your mother and if you aren't going to go and find out then I will" and with that she shoved the old kitchen chair back and stomped from the room, leaving a bewildered Draco in her wake.

The building was silent, cold and damp this side of the Manor. After leaving Draco in the kitchen of the west wing Hermione had stormed off up the stairs and was soon at the corridor Narcissa had disappeared down only a little while before. She'd looked in every room she'd passed with a growing sense of unease with each passing moment. Maybe she was pushing the fragile boundaries between herself and Narcissa, after all if Narcissa had wanted company she would have asked surely? She was brought out of her thoughts with the sensation of cobwebs sticking to her cheeks, flapping her hands wildly in front of her face she stumbled falling sideways through an ajar door. The mildew covered floorboards greeted her as he body made contact, groaning under the force she squinted through the darkness from her prone state on the floor. Emptiness, pure emptiness, no furniture no fire place nothing just emptiness was the only occupant of the room. The sound of footsteps made her scramble onto her knees a beam of light made the lonely room visible to her. "Hermione; Miss Granger what are you doing here?" Narcissa was standing the doorway to the room light pouring from the tip of her wand, Hermione's own ball of fire had gone out when she fell.

"I was looking for you" she began shielding her eyes from the light, "Draco and I were worried about you, you didn't seem yourself when we arrived".

"I…" the light dimmed slightly "I'm touched" Narcissa spoke softly extending her hand to the younger woman who could now see clearly since her eyes had adjusted. "Draco seems to think it's because you're tired due to the amount of refurbishing you've been doing, I on the other hand think otherwise". Narcissa's skin felt soft against her own, even with it pulled taught over her bones.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked avoiding the brunettes' gaze,

"You've avoiding my obvious question" Hermione said carefully.

"Draco is right I'm just tired" the girl snorted crossed her arms over her chest and fixed Narcissa with her best 'don't give me that' look.

"What are you hiding? Something's happened to you, you're not…" she trailed off not wanting to dig herself a hole for Narcissa to simply push her into.

"I'm not what exactly?" Hermione swallowed

"Shining" even in the dark the girls flush was apparent she coughed nervously "You use to shine with happiness,your eyes they sparkled whenever you laughed- "

"Don't" Narcissa cut across pained "please".

"Narcissa what's wrong? Tell me maybe I can help; please" reaching out her hand Hermione tried to cup the other woman's face but touched nothing as her elder had moved back a look of pleading on her ghostly face. A small pop caused them both to turn, Frappy scuttled forward and gripped the young woman by the wrist

"Please Miss Granger Mistress Black is getting upset please it's time to leave now, Master Draco will be wondering where you are".

"But" Hermione began looking back at the taller woman

"No no Miss time to leave before you upset Mistress more" Frappy was beginning to pull Hermione past Narcissa in the direction of the west wing again. Grabbing the blonde by the arm she turned her to face her.

"Tell me" she begged

"I can't. I'm sorry" tears had begun to swim her eyes the more desperate Hermione got with her. Without even thinking fully Frappy twirled and removed herself and the struggling woman away from her Mistress reappearing a second later in a lone corridor outside the bedrooms.

"Miss Granger must be more careful with how she approaches Mistress" the tiny elf squeaked finally letting go of Hermione's wrist

"Frappy you must tell me why she is acting like this, it's not her and I'm concerned, so is Draco". The Elf shook her head

"Mistress Frappy knows would not wish for Frappy to tell Miss Granger" she began holding a long fingered hand up to silence Hermione's protests "But Frappy thinks that maybe if Miss Granger knows then maybe she can help Frappy's poor Mistress".

"Just tell me what I need to do, please I…" she stopped aware of the words that were about to fall from her lips, taking a deep breath she whispered more to herself than to the elf who was looking up at her almost hopefully. "I care about her" Frappy smiled sadly

"Mistress cares about Miss Granger too. Maybe more than she should" Hermione frowned

"What do you mean Frappy?" she asked quietly. Flicking her large head from side to side a long finger motioned for the brunette to come closer, taking a small shuddering breath she whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Mistress has fallen in love with Miss Granger".

* * *

Ooooo...;-D isn't this fun oce again sorry for it's shortness! DT xxx


	12. Take It Slow

I apologize in advance for certain parts of this chapter I know die hard Hermione/Narcissa fans are not going to be happy but fear not I promise things are going to get better and Ron will have a slightly different approach to the situation when he learns about Draco. DT xx

* * *

Hermione's ears were ringing. "What?" She breathed barely audible, Frappy stared up at her with big eyes

"Mistress Black has fallen in love with Miss Granger" she repeated.

"And she told you this Frappy she actually said she was in love with me?" Hermione was beginning to shake, slight panic she wasn't sure why had set in causing her tummy to contact.

"Yes Miss, Mistress nodded when Frappy asked her if she was in love with you"

"Wait you asked her?" The elf nodded "But why Frappy" a frown creased the creatures features

"Because Frappy could see it and Mistress was unhappy and Frappy knew that if Mistress knew that Frappy knew she was in love with Miss Granger then she could be happy again especially if Miss Granger was to know too." Hermione clasped her hands together

"Oh no this is not good, not good at all. So Narcissa doesn't know that I know how she feels towards me?" Her brain was becoming numb with all this information, again the little elf nodded "Good, right Frappy you need to listen to me and I know it goes against all you stand for but you must not under any circumstances tell Narcissa that I am aware of how she feels because if you do it could get back to Draco and we don't want to hurt him do we?" Frappy looked appalled shaking her head vigorously she squeaked

"Oh no Master Draco has been hurt enough Frappy would never hurt anyone of the Black family". Hermione smiled shakily

"Good now please go to Narcissa and tell her that I am terribly sorry for upsetting her but I was concerned and my prying wont happened again". There was a moment as Frappy stared up at her when she genuinely thought the little elf would not do as she asked but with a final nod and a quick click she vanished leaving Hermione alone in the corridor wondering how she would ever be able to face Narcissa in the morning.

The Burrows' kitchen was quiet. The large family clock that hung on the wall ticked contentedly to itself most of its hands pointed to home the others doted around its face. A single red head sat on sofa in front of the dead fire thinking hard; not one of his strongest points. A crumpled letter lay beside him a few lines scribbled in haste. He wasn't angry or sad just disappointed, if he was honest he'd been expecting this letter for a few weeks now, ever since Christmas actually. If he was even more honest with himself he didn't really mind too much, he loved Hermione dearly but the other week someone new had walked onto the scene and taken him completely by surprise. Jessica O'Toole was everything Hermione wasn't sporty, artistic, loud, brash and the biggy nowhere near as intelligent; a breath of fresh air to him. Sadly though when he thought about the know-it-all his heart ached, she'd become his comfort blanket over the years and Jess well she scared and intrigued him. Picking up the letter he read it for the umpteenth time smiling at her honesty, delicacy and straight forwardness…

_Dear Ron._

_This is hard to say but as we both have come to realize over the past few years nothing lasts forever, and it's better to admit defeat than try and keep something alive that has already died. I love you and I know you love me but we aren't children anymore, this safe relationship we've had has made me so happy but it's time for us to go our separate ways. I hope you understand, there was never anyone else whilst we were together no secrets and no lies I have just out grown that blissful safe relationship. We'll always be friends, never doubt that. I'll see you soon probably in the next holidays. All my love Hermione xxx_

Folding the piece of paper up he slipped it inside the pocket of his too short pj bottoms, stretched and made his way back to bed. Tomorrow was going to be difficult but hopefully not unbearable.

The rain hadn't let up. Draco was sitting propped up in bed reading the latest edition of 'The Quibbler.' Since Luna had taken it over from her father the articles had become slightly more normal so to speak, well as normal as you can get from 'The Quibbler'. Sighing he dropped the magazine onto the floor, fluffed his pillow and snuggled down next rather ridged form of Hermione. She hadn't spoken a word to him since they'd both got into bed even after a few failed attempts at conversation. Gently snaking an arm around her waist he linked fingers and slowly kissed her shoulders. She giggled nudging him "Draco stop it" smirking against her skin he asked seductively

"Why? Don't you like it?" Hermione shuddered slightly not from disgust at the way he was purring in her ear but more from nervousness. I haven't done this before, for once I don't know what to do she thought desperately as Draco caressed her thigh slowly moving his fingers to the hem of her top.

"Draco" she crocked "I've never-" she stopped unsure as to whether she wanted to admit to her inexperience. Feeling her hesitancy he gently pulled at her frame so she could face him.

"It's okay Mione, you don't need to be worried." His eyes shone in the gloom, the serenity reflected in them put her mind at rest partially.

"I just thought you should know, don't expect anything too fantastic I'm not exactly the most clued in person in this-" she gestured to their bodies "area, please just be careful". He lent in brushing his lips lovingly against hers

"Stop using that brainbox of yours Granger you're not meant to think you're meant to feel" she giggled shyly "good now relax and just go with what your body says". Shifting slowly under the covers Draco maneuvered his pelvis so it was in line with hers, pulling her into a loose embrace he kissed her letting his body press against hers.

Hermione although a virgin was not unaware of how a man worked. She'd dated Viktor during her fourth year casually and although he had been charming she'd also come to realize he was exceptionally sexually driven. It had got to the point where she'd dreaded sitting in the library with him because of the constant tightness of his trousers and lustful gazes. Ron had been similar but easier to calm down, yes he had got himself aroused on numerous occasions (mostly she had to admit because she'd got changed or been in a towel around him) but on the few times they'd slept in the same bed just snuggling up to him had caused him to rise. Each time he'd instigated sex she'd refused (politely) and explained she wasn't ready, she wanted it to be special and not in his parents' house next door to his sister. Of course at the mention of Ginny or his parents Ron had gone limp and lifeless, much more to Hermione's liking. Truth be told, it wasn't just those reasons but more to the fact she didn't know if she'd wanted to lose it to Ron in the first place. Draco was a much better option.

A surprised noise made Draco stop his advances and look down, "What's wrong?" he whispered, blushing Hermione flicked her eyes down

"I just didn't realize you were already…yano…" Draco snorted softly

"Well I have been wanting this for quite a while and it took a lot for me to not be excited the moment you got into bed"

"Oh…" unsure of what else to say she resorted to kissing again occasionally running her hands up and down his neck and back. She flinched slightly as his fingers glided over her tummy pulling her top up to reveal her skin. Leaving her lips Draco made quick work of kissing every inch of her exposed body before quickly lifting her top up over her breasts and latching on to one of her hardened nipples. A memory of someone else in the same position flashed through her mind, blonde locks practically identical in colour touching her skin. Gritting her teeth she tried to rid the memory of Narcissa from her mind, in an exasperated effort of stopping herself from remembering she pushed Draco off her pulled at his flag mast trousers and uncovered his manliness. She paused, taking in the different shape and size. Draco eyed her lustfully. Although not especially well girthed he was long and his head was large and slightly purple from strain. "I…" again she trailed off unsure of how to continue, realizing she needed some guidance Draco pulled her forward.

"It's okay, just go slowly" he muttered kissing her lips again, "sit on top and I'll put it in" she nodded doing as he said.

Draco's mind was going a hundred miles an hour, it was taking all his might not to release every last part of him all over her. Control yourself you moron, don't waste this moment by going too fast, savior it, savior her. Feeling her weight on top of his hips he looked up smiling reassuringly. Don't look down if you look at her naked you'll go just keep looking up. It felt as though his penis was about to burst, he could feel his tip resting against her ass, slowly she shifted herself up a little. Taking hold of his hot sticky member he felt around for her opening. The moment he touched her, felt the dampness of her Draco knew there was not a hope in hell of him lasting longer than a few moments. Seizing his chance he pushed steadily letting her fit around him. Hermione tensed unsure whether she liked this new feeling or not, true it wasn't painful like she'd heard the other girls in the common room say, but at the same time it wasn't all together pleasant. Reaching behind Draco took hold of her hips stilled her movements and began thrusting up reveling in her tightness encasing him. Merlin she feels amazing he thought to himself holding on for as long as possible to his juices. Relaxing into his motion Hermione lent forward and moved slightly in time, although still not mind blowing as she knew a lot of girls her age found It, it was beginning to make her to want to be more vocal. Draco she could see was enjoying himself immensely, his refined face had become sweaty and contorted with lust, his breath coming in labored pants whilst every now a then a groan would escape as she slid down him. It was she decided quite a turn on to know she was causing him this pleasure, a particularly hard thrust made her moan loudly dinging her nails deep into his bare chest. "Shit, shit, shit" Draco muttered through gritted teeth, pushing hard into her again, once more she moaned beginning to enjoy the hot rubbing sensation of his shaft against her clit as he stretched her. Unable to hold on any more Draco thrust up hard and released swearing for all he was worth as his ejaculation poured into her. Feeling the sudden spurt of fluid inside her Hermione smirked grinding her pelvis hard and moaning in appreciation. She didn't go, but was happy enough to take pleasure in his pleasure, Draco had been the perfect person to share this with.

Outside in the cool corridor a figure stood ridged, rooted to the floor hand in mind air half way to the door handle. A dark red embarrassed flush coloured the woman's cheeks at the sounds of sex coming from the room just a few feet away. Bile gurgled in the pit of her gut the foul taste rising in her throat at the thought of the act just performed. Heat prickled down her spine followed quickly by cold sweat at an imaginary image of the two figures passionately entwined, going for it for all they were worth. Shaking her head sharply Narcissa fumbled with her door, willing the bile to stay inside her until she was in privet. Falling into her room she slammed the door and raced to her en suit, ripping off her robe as she went not wanting to leave any evidence of her sickness. She felt her body ach as she retched, gripping her hair behind her head she closed her eyes against the beads of sweat pouring down her temples mingling with tears of disgust. Slamming her palm against the porcelain bowl she moaned in anger at her weakness, again and again and again she hit the bowl wanting nothing but to stop the emptying of her stomach. The swirling of disgust and burning of hurt that mixed inside her.

It didn't take long for Narcissa to calm down; years of practice. But even still her emotions raged inside, large all-consuming emotions that made her shake as she sat on her window seat staring out at the soaking landscape. It seemed the storm had rained itself out. She'd called Frappy not long after being sick unsure of what to do, the little elf had done all she could to settle her stomach and in all honesty it had helped; the nettle and peppermint tea. Now though all she wanted was peace, peace and sleep. Everything hurt, her head, throat, body, eyes; her heart. But no amount of nettle and peppermint tea was going to fix that, and she knew that, Narcissa knew deep down she was going to be aching for a very long, long time. As long as Hermione Granger was living and breathing, Narcissa Black's heart was going to ache.

* * *

So would anyone mind giving me feedback? It makes me happy to have reviews :-) DT xx


	13. Consequences of Being in a Mood

They are getting longer, it't now trying to find a good in between parts to bulk the plot line out with!

* * *

Hermione lay on her side staring blankly at the wall opposite. Draco had fallen asleep mid-sentence straight after sex; not surprising really she could tell it had taken him a lot of effort to maintain the rhythm he'd had going. Something didn't feel right. Although she had enjoyed sex with Draco and was immensely thankful it had been him to take what little part of her child side away, something still was not sitting right with her. Rolling over she looked at the figure of the young man next to her, his peaceful face and ruffled hair. Gently brushing a lock off his smooth face she smiled, her mind told her she loved Draco and was happy where she was but that irritating tiny voice in the back of her head whispered "But you enjoyed her presence more, the feeling of her more, the sensation of her next to you more". She'd heard Narcissa's door slam after Draco had climaxed, knew she'd heard everything and the guilt that descended had surprised her. After all it wasn't like her and Narcissa were in a relationship, that she had anything to feel guilty about, but again the voice had whispered "But she loves you, you know how it felt to see Ron kiss Lavender, just imagine how she must be feeling overhearing you and her own son having sex". Groaning softly Hermione whipped back the covers swung her legs off the bed and padded quietly across the room. "I must be crazy" she thought to herself as she opened the door.

Narcissa had still not gone to sleep, it was like her body had frozen itself to the window seat, no matter how much rationality her mind bombarded her with she didn't move. Sleep was not going to be an option tonight she could tell. A soft knock at the door made her jump slightly, frowning she gazed at it wondering if she'd imagined the noise, but it came again. Flicking her wrist the door swung open of its own accord. Wandless spells was a talent she kept hidden from most people, it reflected her true power and given the circumstances she didn't think it was wise to parade that side of her in public. The shadowy figure stepped forward slowly. She knew who it was before the moonlight bathed her in its pale glow. "Ms. Black, are you alright?" Formalities, Narcissa was surprised, maybe their brief encounter earlier had shaken the young woman into addressing her by her surname again.

"Back to formalities are we Miss Granger? And yes, I'm fine thank you, I'm surprised you even heard me, I thought…" she stopped not wanting to let on that she had heard them. Turning back to the window she watched a fox run across the open field in search of prey.

"I wanted to apologize in person for my behavior earlier, I over stepped a mark and I'm sorry" Hermione spoke softly coming closer to the seated woman. A smile curved the elders' lips,

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you were merely concerned for my welfare. You were being as I have said before golden" she looked at Hermione and swallowed. Dressed in nothing more than a pair of her sons' old Quidditch shorts and a tightly fitted top she looked remarkably glamorous with her ringlets falling over her shoulders and skin glowing in the moonlight. The young woman stepped closer still,

"Ms. Black I care about your family and today when you seemed out of sorts your right it did concern me, and it still does, especially as you said you would be in bed hours ago and I hear you return not long after we did. I just want you to know you can talk to me, if you like obviously". Reaching forward Hermione placed a gentle hand on Narcissas' forearm, heat prickled beneath the touch. Strange Narcissa thought how hands can express so much emotion. She glanced down at the slender fingers resting on her skin, the way the woman's nails were perfect each and every single one of them. The way they showed trust and care in just the way they touched. Shifting she took the hand in hers, looking back up she smiled sadly at the woman

"What has Draco or I ever done to deserve such a remarkable person as you in our lives?" Hermione blushed,

"I'm not remarkable, and please don't put me on such a pedestal Ms. Black, I love you both-"she stopped realizing what she'd just said. "You love me?" Narcissa whispered, Hermione's mind whirled trying to find a good reason why she loved the woman, finding a plausible one she latched on,

"Of course, you gave me the most important person in the world to me; Draco. How could I not love you for that?" Smiling up at the woman Narcissa sighed

"We are truly so very lucky to have you Hermione, and remember that we both love you too" the last few words caught in her throat, swallowing down the impending tears she looked away. Letting her hand drop she crossed her arms across her chest trying to stop the fracturing of her beating heart. Sensing it was time to leave Hermione surprised at her forwardness lent down kissed the woman's cheek

"Goodnight Narcissa, sleep well".

A watery sun pushed its' way through newly formed clouds. The grounds of Black Manor glistened with water droplets. Hermione stood staring out the window replaying the conversation with Narcissa again in her head. "You've well and truly got yourself into a right mess" she muttered to herself. Her conscience had chastised her all night at telling the poor woman she loved her. Of course the rational side to her brain had argued that the reason she had said it was because it was true, she did love Narcissa just not in the way Narcissa loved her. Hearing Draco's footsteps coming up behind her she turned and accepted the cuddle from the young man.

"I'm hungry" Draco said, Hermione rolled her eyes, what was it with men and food the thought to herself.

"Well I'm sure Frappy has made breakfast for us" she replied pushing away from him and heading for the door. Draco following closely behind.

They found Frappy head hovering a few inches from a simmering pan, her ear tips pink as usual. "Master Draco, Miss Granger what can Frappy make for you this morning. Mistress Black is having poached eggs on brown toast with nettle and peppermint tea". The little elf squeaked looking up at them eyes shining,

"Just my usual please Frappy" Draco yawned slumping down in a chair opposite a silent figure "Morning mother, you're looking better than last night"

"Well thank you darling I'm glad my appearance is to your liking" Narcissa sarcastically dripped smirking at the half asleep man.

"Frappy would you mind making me some porridge?" Hermione asked quietly "and would you mind also finding me some form of pain relief medicine, I'm rather achy this morning" Narcissa's ears burnt she was sore from Draco, a blush crept across her cheeks.

"Certainly Miss Granger Frappy will do that right away" Hermione smiled

"Thank you Frappy".

Breakfast was a silent affair, broken occasionally by a question here and there until finally Narcissa put down her cutlery and addressed them both, but trained her eyes on the brunette. "So considering the rain has finally stopped, would you both like to come and see the courtyard and garden?" Draco moaned

"Oh mother please I was hoping I could take Mione shopping today,"

"Don't whine darling you're not a child anymore, if you want to go shopping then by all means go I was only offering because I know Hermione wanted to see it but I'm sure I can show you both at another point in the future" Narcissa chided sipping her tea.

"As much as I'd love to go shopping, would you mind if we stayed here today?" Hermione asked resting her hand on Draco's, again so much emotion Narcissa thought watching the way their skin touched. A hazy image of the same hand running down her stomach made her involuntary flinch, looking back up she forced a smile

"Well considering your guest actually wants to stay don't you think it polite to do as she requests?" Draco tutted,

"Well Mione can go and see the courtyard and garden I'm going to go and practice my Seeker skills then have a bath" pushing away from the table he stalked out of the room hands buried deep in his pj bottom pockets. The two women looked at each other and smiled

"You mustn't take it to heart" Narcissa said "he's just disappointed you didn't want to go shopping" Hermione nodded.

Although the sun was growing stronger as it drew closer to midday there was still no warmth in its rays as Hermione and Narcissa exited the Manor. "I must warn you," the elder of the pair began "it's not going to be anything special but hopefully you'll be able to see what I'm hoping to achieve".

"I'm sure it'll be exceptional however much you have resorted" Hermione replied kindly, touching her gloved hand against the woman's arm. Stepping through the archway she gasped, the walled courtyard was no longer in a state of disarray, the flag stones had been repaired as well as the cracked pillars and fountain which now spouted freezing water. Narcissa sighed beside her

"The weather has damaged it" she muttered, Hermione frowned and looked around finally she noticed a large branch sticking out of and upstairs window.

"Oh but that's easily rectified" she said drawing her wand and gracefully waving it in small circles, slowly the branch withdrew itself from the smashed pane and lowered to the ground. "See, now all we need to do it fix the window" she smiled up at her companion who returned it sadly.

Draco was obviously in a mood with both of them, he hardly spoke a word and moped around the manor with his hands stuffed deeply in his pockets, much to Narcissa's amusement and Hermione's irritation. Honestly she thought he was acting more like a teenager than an adult, grunting responses and glowering darkly at his feet. Still somewhere deep inside a warmth spread each time Narcissa laughed at his surly mood. The rain had been replaced with harsh winds that shook the very foundations of Black Manor. Feeling the need to coax some form of socialness from her sulking other half Hermione proposed they all retire to the Drawing Room after a lovely light dinner of salad and cold buffet style food. Graciously Draco nodded and followed Hermione through the corridors Narcissa tailing them whispering to Frappy who was trotting to keep up with her. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed Narcissa's apprehension, slowing a little she let Draco glide past her hardly pausing to look at her. Rolling her eyes and allowed herself to draw level with the blonde, "Well I think I have now witnessed first hand your sons' teenage tantrums, and I have to say it is not enjoyable". Narcissa chuckled softly

"No I dare say to someone who is not accustomed to it, it is not enjoyable but for me who has witnessed one nearly every week for the past two decades almost I can now find amusement in them. Because at the core of it he is merely trying to make a point of 'I am not happy' and that is obvious from the moment it starts so why he insists on carrying it on is beyond me".

"So what you're saying is that this mood is a regular occurrence?" Hermione noted looking up at the slightly taller woman, Narcissa nodded "Oh joy, just what I need another petulant boy" again the blonde chuckled

"Sounds like you have had experiences with them before?"

"Mmmm you could say that, Ron although the loveable idiot was just a boy in man form, and I don't want that anymore, I want someone to protect me, wrap me up in their arms and make me feel loved, not a boy I have to act like a mother for and do everything because they won't lift a finger. I flatly refuse to be a wife who lives in the shadow of her husband, who is not their own person because their husband does not wish them to be". There was a pause.

"So what you're saying is you don't want a relationship like mine was with Lucius?" Narcissa's voice was matter of fact, but her eyes portrayed her curiosity, mentally kicking herself for being so tactless Hermione swallowed

"I didn't mean it like that, I only meant I want to be in an equal relationship"

"Again not like what Lucius and I had?" the ghost of a mocking smile played at the edges of Narcissa's mouth. Defeated Hermione looked at her feet and nodded

"I'm sorry to be rude Narcissa but it's exactly what I mean, I couldn't have been in the relationship you were in, Lucius he-"she struggled for the right words, "Was awful, and it is common knowledge that pureblood women live by their husband's rules, and that is something I could not do". The blonde surveyed the younger woman next to her, noting the embarrassed blush across her cheeks the way she fiddled with a loose string from the hem of her grey jumper, and the tension in her jaw.

"Common knowledge is it?" she asked "Well so long as it's not common knowledge what Lucius used to do to enforce his power over me then it does not bother me" Hermione frowned at Narcissa's words.

"I'm sorry, what?" But before the woman could reply a sulky voice called

"Am I going to be sitting in here on my own all night?"

It was late, very late Draco had drunk himself into a slurred state and was now lying with his head in Hermione's lap moaning about how sick he felt. Narcissa wasn't too far off the same situation. She too had consumed too much for her rational self to handle and was now staring through heavy lidded eyes at Hermione. The brunette on the other hand wary of the way she had acted the last time she'd drunk around the blonde had stayed relatively sober. "Draco darling maybe if you went to bed then you wouldn't feel so ill" Groaning loudly Draco hauled himself up a sweaty grey tinge to his skin, seeing the need for assistance Hermione called

"Frappy we need your help" and no sooner had she finished the tiny elf appeared.

"Take Draco to his room Frappy" Narcissa slurred never taking her eyes off the young woman opposite her. Leaning forward to place a soft kiss against Draco's lips Hermione tried hard not recoil at the stench on his breath.

"Night, I'll try not to wake you up when I come to bed"

"Night Mione, I love you" Grimacing Narcissa turned away from the pair in front of her, the alcohol burnt as she poured more Fire Whiskey down her throat. Hearing the faint crack as Frappy left with Draco she turned back Hermione wasn't looking at her instead she was gazing around the room taking in the features of the walls. "It's the Black Family Tree" the younger nodded

"I know I've seen it before"

"Each part of the Black line had it embossed on the walls" Narcissa continued now focusing on the wall art. "With each member that disgraced us my father would burn their image away" again Hermione nodded, she obviously knew that as Harry had told both her and Ron whilst staying in Grimmauld Place.

Getting up Narcissa staggered towards a blackened image just beside the large window, Hermione watched as the woman placed a boney hand against it. "I still remember the night my father called us all in here and made Bellatrix burn Andromeda away" she whispered gently rubbing the patch. "It was the one and only time he made her do it. Said it built character, and made her truly value her blood line" Hermione although uncomfortable with the topic of Bellatrix being brought up still made her way cautiously over the Narcissa, where she was surprised to see a single tear trickling down her taught cheeks.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Which one?" Narcissa sniffed "It was August 1971 I'd just turned 16 and had just been informed of my betrothal to Lucius. I can still remember the way she screamed that she didn't want to be part of this family if they didn't accept Ted. Then father exiled her, and made Bellatrix burn her picture away, she was 20 and had been part of Voldemort's ranks for maybe just under 2 years". Hermione shivered at the memory of the wild haired woman. "But yes I do miss her, Bellatrix not as much as I should she brought too much chaos into my home, too much danger into my life. Besides she died long before Molly Weasley killed her". Heat prickled down the brunettes' spine

"You knew it was Mrs. Weasley that killed her" she inquired, Narcissa nodded still staring at the black mass on the wall between her fingers.

"Tell me something" she whispered "Would you have forgiven her if she had changed like I did?" Surprised Hermione opened her mouth to reply but no words came out, slowly Narcissa took the young woman's' wrist and drew back the jumper sleeve. Thin silver scars caught the fires light spelling out the derogative name. "Has Draco taken the time to notice this as you lie in bed together?" Again no answer "Speaking of my darling son is he an adequate lover?" Appalled at the question Hermione flinch removing her arm from the blondes grip. "Does he please you more than Mr. Weasley?" Narcissa's tone of voice had changed it was now icy matching her eyes, beneath it you could hear the tears of years past and new pain. Confused and a little hurt at the sudden change Hermione looked away, but a soft hand brought her face back round to look once more into the pale lifeless eyes of the witch before her. "Don't look away Hermione, answer my question, I am merely curious, as to whether my son pleases you?"

"Why?" the question was no more than a whisper "Why do you need to know such a private emotion?"

"If you are to be part of his life, it is important that your physical side is pleasurable, otherwise" she came closer breathing hotly into Hermione's ear "you may stray as I did whilst with Lucius".

"It's enjoyable" Hermione flushed "Although I cannot compare it to much as Ron and I never…" She stopped aware of the secret she'd let out, please don't pick up on it she thought.

"I was the first person you were ever physical with?" Narcissa breathed slowly, if it was possible paling even more. She'd taken on the same grey sheen as Draco, "Please tell me that's not true?" Hermione unable to look at the endless pain in the blondes eyes turned away and went to sit back on the sofa.

"I'd always promised myself I'd never give that part of myself to anyone other than someone I loved" she whispered gripping her hands together in her lap. "But then there was you and drink and the moment felt right and-" she dropped her voice even more "in that moment I loved you enough to let you have that part of me, it didn't even cross my mind not too. Draco nor Ron crossed my mind, our blood statuses, our gender or age difference nothing, strangely enough for the first time ever I did as Draco told me to do the other night, go with how my body feels".

There was a silence, thick with unsaid words and unharnessed emotions. "I should not have been the person you let do that Hermione" Narcissa whispered, thick with tears. Finally snapping out of her frozen state she rushed forward dropped to her knees in front of the seated woman and griped her face in her hands. "You shouldn't have but thank you for letting me. You brought me back to life, I never thought I could feel the way you make me feel now" she paused battling with the ball of words in her throat "but it cannot happen again, you love my son" stressing the word as if trying to make herself believe it, "you belong to Draco, and no matter what emotions passed between us that night, they cannot be allowed to grow".

"Narcissa you cannot say that when I know otherwise" Hermione spoke softly, never allowing her eyes to leave to blondes, "you speak of not allowing the emotions to grow when you from what I've heard have fallen casualty to them". A tear trickled from the elders' eye, reaching forward Hermione brushed her thumb across the woman's cheek catching it, "Don't cry Narcissa, please" looking away from the brunette Narcissa bit down on her lip momentarily stopping its wobbling.

"I love you". The words were breathed and yet they echoed around the room, they both looked at each other unsure as to which of them spoke them. "I know I shouldn't but I do, you make me feel emotions I have not felt in years, and I'm scared" Narcissa began to pull away not wanting to see the disgust in her companions' eyes, but before she could strong hands pulled her back brought her chin up to look into dark amber orbs.

"You are everything I was made to hate as a child but the world is changing. You have changed, your son has changed, and now you have changed me". Licking her lips Hermione lent forward and placed her forehead against the blondes, fingers lacing through thick locks "I feel the same" she whispered, noting the smell of alcohol on the woman, but not minding at all, "I've fallen in love with you too".

* * *

Now hold your horses I need to think of how to start the next chapter because as you can see I left this one on a cliff hanger! Hope you liked it though :-) DT xx


	14. New Found Happiness

They didn't sleep together. After Hermione's revelation they both cried and held each other until finally Narcissa fell asleep head resting against her companions' chest as the first rays of sun bathed the grounds in a golden silhouette. From there Hermione apperated them both to Narcissa's bedroom where she proceeded to place her in bed draw the curtains and delicately kiss her lips before leaving, the blonde breathing heavily from the alcohol behind her. On entering her room she found Draco face down in the bed, duvet wrapped fully around him apparently not prepared to share. Sighing she left opting for a quiet walk around the rest of the manor. She found Frappy awake and busy setting the kitchen up for the day, "Miss Granger why is you up so early?" Smiling at the appalled look on the creatures' face Hermione plonked herself down on one of the empty kitchen chairs,

"Because Frappy my darling boyfriend has decided to wrap himself up in the duvet and snore as loudly as possible into his pillow, whilst his mother lies unconscious in her own bed. Both I feel cannot handle too much alcohol". Frappy blinked

"So you does not wish to sleep Miss?" Hermione shook her head

"No I'm perfectly fine thank you Frappy, one night without sleep won't harm me" she watched as the little elf merely nodded and went back to work slicing onions and carrots ready for later.

"Would Miss Granger like a cup of strong tea to keep her awake?" Frappy asked noting how Hermione smothered a yawn with her hand,

"If you wouldn't mind Frappy, I'm not entirely sure what time it is so it's best if I don't fall asleep in my breakfast".

"It's 4am Miss" the elf squeaked placing a steaming cup of tea in front of the waning woman.

"Is it really" Hermione yawned again, there was a few minutes silence as she drank the scalding tea, "Frappy" she started "How much of the building has Narcissa restored?" Stopping what she was doing the little elf turned drying her hands on the relatively clean apron she was wearing,

"Not much Miss just the west wing and a few parts of the grounds, Mistress Black has not doubt shown you". Hermione nodded slowly

"Is the rest of the building safe?" She asked, the elf nodded

"Oh yes Miss, Frappy knows Mistress Black is always careful but Frappy can see that its foundations are still safe"

"Good" Hermione said pushing her chair back from the table. "I'll see you at breakfast Frappy" she called waving as she left.

The manor was cold, damp and eerie much like the last time she'd ventured down the empty parts. This time though she wasn't looking for anyone, just being her usual nosy self. Passing the point where she and Narcissa had spoken the other night she carried on wand aloft shining a beam of light into the hallway. Room after room was empty apart from a few pieces of furniture covered over by dust cloths, the curtains hanging partially closed as if someone had been peeking out of them. She shivered, although she knew the building was empty apart from herself, Narcissa, Draco and Frappy it still didn't stop the feeling of someone watching her. Chiding herself for being so childish she pushed on opening door after door until finally she reached one that caught her attention. A large imposing Slytherin banner hung above a double bed, its covers made waiting for someone to come and rumple them up. In one corner a dark wardrobe stood, door hanging open clothes spilling out and onto the floor. The desk that sat beside the window was strewn with pieces of paper, dead quills and half empty ink pots. Stepping quietly into the room Hermione made her way towards the desk stopping every few steps to let the floorboards settle beneath her weight. Through layers of dust and aging she could make out thin italic lettering covering pages and pages. Gently she lifted one, blowing its veil away, she scanned the writing. Notes, from a book it appeared, a dark book, a dangerous book. A light bulb went on in Hermione's head, she knew whose room this belonged too, a cold sliver ran down her spine. She glanced around the room then back down at the page; strange she thought that someone so manic could have such beautiful writing. Dropping the parchment back onto the table she turned spotting a photo frame next to the bed she wandered over. It too was covered in a layer of dust yet still the image behind it moved.

Three young woman smiled out at her, their hair blowing in the wind. Two looked remarkably similar whilst the third and smallest of the trio was the complete opposite. Wiping away the layer of grime Hermione walked back over to the window where the sun was now shining through its dirty panes. Even with perhaps 36 years taken away she could still tell the three faces smiling up at her were those of Bellatrix, Adromeda and Narcissa. She could never mistake those tell tell dead straight locks and wild ringlets for anyone else other than the blonde asleep a few corridors away and her deranged dead sister. Although looking at the younger form of Bellatrix it was surprising how carefree she appeared. Eyes sparkling and face lit up as she pulled her two siblings closer to her. Narcissa as well was smiling and laughing as she stared at the camera then back up in adoration at her big sister. Adromeda merely stuck her tongue out and laughed whilst trying hard to tuck the stray curls behind her ear. "How odd" Hermione whispered running her finger tips over the glass watching the figures move beneath them. Making her way back towards the door she turned just before leaving door handle in hand, she scanned the room once more, deciding then and there to return and have a proper look.

Draco didn't wake until midday which was a shame as it only left half the day before they were due to return to Hogwarts. Not surprisingly he was shockingly hung over and again miserable as sin, moaning and groaning wherever he went as if walking was an effort; which obviously it was. Narcissa too was not completely recovered although she did appear at her usual time of 8am at the breakfast table donned in a dark blue robe and cream under dress, hair pulled back off her face. The only give away that she was not completely stable were the dark semi circles under her eyes and occasional winces whenever something was too loud for her ears. Hermione kept to herself that morning, avoiding the pair of them until finally after a few blissful hours reading a slightly more awake Draco wondered into the Day Room flopped down next to her and proceeded to snuggle into her neck. "Must you do that" she giggled batting him away,

"I feel like I haven't seen you all weekend" snorting at his comment she reluctantly closed the book and turned to face him

"Well if you hadn't of insisted in staying in a grump with me and your mother all day yesterday and then slept most of today away then maybe you might have seen me more" he smiled sheepishly at her

"Yeah…look Mione I'm sorry about yesterday I was just disappointed you wanted to spend the day with my mother more than me".

"It wasn't like that Draco and you know it" she said reopening the book and continuing to readg "Yes it was" a little voice chirped up inside her head. Remembering last night the way her deepest emotions had been laid plain to see made a blush creep over her cheeks,

"Are you all pack?" Draco yawned not looking at her but out at the pale glowing sun,

"Hmm oh yes" she replied "I finished this morning whilst you hogged the duvet and snored into your pillow"

"I do not snore" Draco retorted

"Well you did last night" she smirked noting his embarrassed expression.

"Goodbye mother, I'll see you in a few weeks" Draco embraced Narcissa before placing a kiss somewhere in the blonde locks, pulling away she placed her hand against his cheek.

"Goodbye darling look after yourself, make sure you write and tell me how your exams go, both of you" she turned her attention to Hermione who was stood patiently waiting for Draco. "Goodbye Hermione, take care, and please accept my invitation to stay at Easter, it'll be a pleasure to see you again" she smiled hiding her exhaustion well, Hermione nodded and reached forward

"Of course I will Narcissa, although I must see my other family too I can't just neglect them because I have a new one" brushing her lips against the taller woman's cheeks she whispered so as Draco wouldn't hear "stay safe, I'll write soon I promise". They smiled at each other an unspoken understanding passing between them. Taking Draco by the hand Hermione focused on Hogwarts turned and vanished leaving Narcissa alone again.

The pair parted once they reached the Great Hall, Draco desperate to get to bed before he fell asleep standing up. Laughing at his still hung over state, Hermione kissed the young man gave him a slight push and sent him on his way, calling after the trudging form that he'd best be ready for their revision period tomorrow morning or she would not be impressed. Her only response was a long loud groan. Rolling her eyes Hermione began climbing the many flights of stairs that lead to the Gryffindor common room one thought on her mind.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_This weekend has taught me that I do not know myself as I once thought I did, and that the truth will out in the end. I cannot tell you what is going through my head at this moment in time as I do not know fully myself. Hopefully I will be able to in time, all I know is how I feel, and I have told you that already. I hope you understand when I say that neither of us can act upon our emotions, they must be put to bed. Draco means too much to both of us to upset him, I love him, you must understand that, and although it is early days I cannot foresee a future without him in it. Saying that, I cannot see one without you in it either. I value your friendship too much to jeopardize it and I hope you feel the same._

_I'll take care of him, I know I said I didn't want to be the one doing the mothering but let's be honest he obviously cannot handle his drink. Stay safe, I'll write again soon._

_Affectionately yours _

_Hermione xxx_

Sealing the envelope and writing a simple 'N' on its front, she attached it to one of the spare owls' spoke softly "Take this to Narcissa Black" and watched it take off into the night. Rain started to fall pitifully drenching everything as she walked back up the hill towards the gleaming lights of Hogwarts.

The weeks that followed were uneventfully dull, days were filled with page turning and scribbling quills as everyone prepared for their trial exams. Neither Hermione nor Draco saw much of each other besides classes as they both had the same desire to do well. Opting to stay in their respective dorms or common rooms to study. On the rare occasion they ate together it was quiet lacking conversation apart from the obvious questions on revision. Finally after hours of sitting in silence scrawling lines of essays to questions 50% of the students didn't know the answers to the resounding bell that marked the end of the final exam chimed and they were once more free to socialize and relax before the weekend. Hermione was relieved to say the least she'd found it slightly harder this year which was out of character, still she put it down to being on the run the year before and out of education all together. Reaching her dorm she flopped down onto her bed groaned and stretched "since when have I found exams hard" she muttered gazing up at the canopy following the twisting threads of gold as they mapped out the stars. Sleep descended and soon her body drifted off into a comfortable blankness as the sun poured through the window bathing her form in a warm cover.

At the gates to the grounds between the two gigantic winged boars Draco paced back and forth over the crunching gravel. An uncomfortable sweat had begun to appear under his armpits, running his fingers through the slightly over grown mass of blonde he turned at the sound of a quiet pop. Narcissa stepped forward concern etched in fine lines over her face, "Darling I received your owl it sounded urgent what's wrong are you hurt? Is Hermione okay?" Taking her out stretched hands he smiled shakily at her,

"Mother, I have something to ask you because I cannot very well ask Hermione's parents' as we don't know where they are". He paused to draw breath and steady his slowly fraying nerve, "How would you feel about Hermione becoming a more permanent part of our family?" Narcissa blinked, confused at first, then slowly coming to realize what her son was asking.

"Oh, you plan to ask for her hand?" Trying hard to keep the disappointment from her voice she forced a smile as only a mother could when trying not to let their child see their pain.

"Yes mother I do. I love her and do not wish to spend my life with anyone else but her. We have fallen from grace and she has been there to pick us both up and piece us back together, I cannot think of anyone more perfect, can you?"

"No darling I cannot you are right she is perfect in every conceivable way possible"

"So does that mean I have your blessing to ask her to marry me? It won't be for some time yet as I know we both wish to finish school without any distractions, but I do wish us to be engaged at least by summer, preferably before your birthday I wouldn't want to take away from your special day". Draco was babbling as he always did when excited, and seeing the happiness and openness of his face made Narcissa smile even though her heart was fracturing even more.

"Of course my darling, of course you have my blessing and I am so happy you have found someone who you love and who I know loves you I return. I will be honest I had little hope for either of us but she has been the silver lining to our black cloud of a life. She will be a remarkable wife I am sure, and perhaps mother one day too". Draco blushed

"Mother it is still early days to be thinking about children, I am still only 19 myself and cannot picture myself as a father just yet".

"In time darling you will see age has nothing to do with what feels right, I was not much older than you are now when you were born. You were such a beautiful baby" tears spilled from Narcissa's eyes pushing her fingertips against her lips she tried to quell the impending sobs, unperturbed Draco reached forward and pulled the woman into a hug.

"Hush mother you shouldn't be crying this is a happy moment. We never expected to be this happy ever again but we are and it's because of her. I dread to think what you are going to be like on the day if you are crying now at just the mention of it" Pulling back Narcissa attempted to compose herself, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear she breathed deeply.

"I expect you to tell me before you propose darling, I need to make sure we have plenty of drink to celebrate and Frappy will need to be informed so she can prepared a special meal too"

"Mother I'm sure Hermione won't want any fuss you know what she's like"

"Never the less Draco it is a momentous occasion and should be treated as such, you are my only child and if I wish to spoil you and your future wife I shall". Grinning from ear to ear Draco embraced her again

"Thank you mother, thank you so much, you don't know how happy you've made me"

"I can see darling, I never thought I'd see you like this again".

"Well I am and you owe it all to Hermione. Now I only have a few more people to speak too before I set a date, I must get back before dinner mother, I'm so glad I was able to tell you now instead of Easter which is actually when I'm hoping to do it. I found a lovely little area in the grounds which I'm sure will be the perfect setting for me to go down on one knee" Narcissa winced inwardly at the thought of Draco on one knee declaring his love for Hermione.

"My, darling that is soon. Who else do you need to speak with?"

"The Weasleys mother and Mr. Potter of course, they have been her family for the past eight years I couldn't propose without their say as well now could I? And yes I know it's soon but I cannot wait" Placing a gloved had against his cheek Narcissa smiled sadly

"You Draco Black are the best son I could have ever asked for, I am so proud of the man you have become" squeezing her hand he returned her smile

"I'll see you in a few days" he whispered turning back towards the impressive building "Goodbye mother, I love you"

"I love you too darling, stay safe"

"I will" and with a small wave Draco began to walk cheerily back up the graveled path. A distraught and heartbroken Narcissa watching him go.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely :-) I've had quite a few recently which always makes me happy even with a dripping nose and man voice! :-( DT xxx


	15. It's a Full House & a Forgotten Friend

She'd seen the ring. It wasn't extravagantly clustered with diamonds as her own had been all those years ago when Lucius pompously took her hand slipped it onto her finger and merely said "Be my wife". Nor did it cry simplicity and emptiness as she knew some people preferred. It boasted three exquisitely cut, clear as crystal diamonds set apart by two tiny fire opals, and all were set upon a thin band the colour of unicorn hair. Delicate and elegant Narcissa thought, perfect for its future wearer. "It looks as though it was made for her darling" she had forced out whilst smiling reassuringly and cupping his face as he handed over far too much to the wary jeweler who had been very reluctant to let them inside his shop at all, but when Draco smiled genuinely at him and told him to keep the 20 Galleons, 10 Sickles and 2 Knuts change the man's demeanor changed and he actually wished the excited young man congratulations and shook his hand firmly once being told it was indeed Hermione Granger he was to be married too. It was obvious Draco had not doubt in his mind Hermione would refuse him, and neither did Narcissa if she was truthful.

Minerva McGonagall had granted Draco special permission to collect the important piece of jewelry on the condition that she could see it and had an invitation to the day in question. Draco had laughed, a sound foreign to the elderly woman's ears, and told her she would have been invited whether or not she had allowed him to leave the school. On the way back to Hogwarts Narcissa listened as he explained that although he would have rather given her a green stoned ring she was his beauty from the red, and would not want her to think he was trying to tie her to Slytherin. He was going to be the first of his blood line to not follow tradition, if Hermione wanted to live in a smaller home then they would, if she wanted to keep what little wealth they still possessed low key then they would. He was determined to be the best and most dutiful husband he could, after all if it hadn't been for Hermione he would still be a lonely deluded ex-aristocrat, struggling through his final year in education and tripping his way through society as he tried to find a foothold that would allow him a secure job. Instead now with a final term left to complete and one of the Golden Trio by his side constantly being his invisible wall as people stared or whispered at them, Draco felt his future; their future was beginning to fall into place.

His trip to 'The Burrow' had been a surprise, Harry had greeted him with a brief but accepting handshake as had Mr. Weasley, Ron had not been present opting to stay away from his ex-classmate for fear of his temper getting the better of him. The two women merely ignored his presence until Molly finally unable to be a bad host forced through tight lips "Tea Mr. Malfoy?" To which Draco smiled his new immovable smile and nodded

"Yes please Mrs. Weasley that would be lovely and it's Black now, I do not wish to be lumped into the same category as my pitiful excuse for a father". Molly had been so flabbergasted she'd stood open mouthed for a moment before shutting it nodding and bustling back to the kitchen. Harry raised eyebrows shrugging behind the turned head of Draco at Ginny who had under strict instructions been sent home by McGonagall as her parents had owled explaining the situation. Arthur cleared his throat bringing everyone's attention to him, and addressed the tall blonde,

"We received your owl the other day Mr. Black and although surprised at your request you did say it was involving Hermione so we simply could not refuse. What is it you wish to discuss with us all?" Perspiration prickled down Draco's back, pulling at the tight white collar he coughed adjusting himself ready for rejection.

"I'm sure you'd all like to have a seat would you mind if we sat down to discuss the matter?" Arthur nodded and indicated to the old patched sofa behind Draco, who sat down thankfully, his legs had begun to shake. Taking the offered mug of steaming tea from Molly he thanked her brushing his fingertips against hers showing his openness towards her. She smiled sheepishly and sat down in an empty seat next to him. Ginny perched on the arm of Harry's chair (which he had acquired due to not sitting in any other seat in the house) and watched the man like a hawk watches its prey before death diving and claiming its victim. There was silence for a few moments all eyes were on him.

"As I am sure you are aware of through Mr. Potter or Hermione herself, we have been in a steady relationship for almost two months now and I am well aware that this question is usually expected in a few years but it feels right to ask now" he breathed deeply "May you each grant me you blessings to ask for Hermione's hand in marriage?" Molly gasped, Ginny so surprised slipped sideways off the chairs arm only just catching herself before hitting the ground. Arthur blinked then again as if the words were not quite registering, Harry merely smiled, he could see it now, see what Hermione had been saying all alone, how had he ever doubted her. Draco had changed you could see it plane as the nose on his face, the smarmy faced spoilt brat he had known through school had vanished leaving this perfectly polite man behind. Standing Harry crossed to stand in front of his former arch nemeses, who stood too, his Adam's apple bobbing as he continually swallowed, smiling awkwardly Harry reached out his hand grasped Dracos and pulled him into the usual masculine versions of a hug

"You look after her for me" he said voice slightly croaky.

"I will, I give you my word Mr. Potter" "Just Harry will do Draco, you sound like our teachers did" the men laughed, all final remains of childhood malice gone leaving two adults in its wake. Molly, tears pouring down her cheeks occasionally being mopped away by her trademark tea towel proceeded to engulf Draco in one of her rib cracking hugs before letting him go and thumping back down onto her chair sobbing fit to bust. Slightly ruffled he looked at Arthur who nodded

"That means yes in case you're wondering and of course you have a yes from me too. It is not in our nature to not give second chances, and if you make Hermione happy then it would be wrong of me to deny her that happiness. But be warned never cross a Weasley after all we posses Black blood too my boy". Draco set his jaw and nodded

"Yes sir. I am so very thankful, now I just need" he turned his attention to Ginny who was stood arms crossed. Throughout the whole discussion she'd felt sick, she knew the final decision would fall to her, it had been apparent from the moment he started talking and now here was her moment to crush the little worm beneath her shoe. She waited watching him shuffle uncomfortably under her gaze before walking slowly towards him.

The blow the young ginger dealt to his cheek was impressive to say the least clutching his hand printed face he gritted his teeth against the stinging sensation "Well that's twice now my face has been attacked by a woman".

"That is for all the years you called her that filthy name" Ginny's voice was matter of fact as if slapping Draco was the most obvious thing to do. "Now if I hear you aren't treating her right I will hex that slap mark permanently to your face and then throw you to the garden gnomes understand?" Harry roared with laughter

"I think that means you've got a full house Draco, let me get you some ice otherwise we'll have your mother down her and I'd dread to think of what would happen if we put those three in the same room together".

"Maybe we should sit them on opposite sides of the pew for the wedding?" Draco said stretching his jaw and trying to smile but grimacing instead, Arthur clapped a hand on the blondes back

"It's not my wife your mother should watch it's quite clearly my daughter, please give her our regards when you next see her and tell her we look forward to seeing her at the engagement party, which I take will be at Malfoy Manor?"

"Actually we no longer live in the same house as my father me and mother currently reside in Black Manor. It's in Yorkshire and is slowly being repaired after years of abandonment".

"I see well I'm sure your little house elves are making tremendous work of the place" Draco looked confused, "House elves? No sir my mother is doing it alone, it is after all her childhood home and wishes to restore it to its former glory, and we only have one elf and she is as much a part of our family as Hermione is". Molly spluttered into her tea

"Narcissa is rebuilding a manor?" Draco nodded, a triumphant smile at proving everyone's assumptions about his mother wrong slipping across his sore face.

"Yes she loves it, you'll at the party. I'll send an owl with the date, but for now I must leave, Professor McGonagall only allowed me a few hours before my return to the castle". Handing the tea towel full of ice back to Harry he smiled, shook the two men's hands and even awkwardly kissed each woman's cheek before exiting the building and apperating to the gates of Hogwarts.

Hermione was waiting by the Great Halls' doors checking her watch (a gift from Molly and Arthur at Christmas) and muttering about why men were always late when a slightly out of breath Draco came trotting up his hair falling in front of his eyes. "There you are what took you, you're never late when it comes to dinner?"

"Sorry Mione I had to send a quick owl to mother I forgot to do it last night and you know how much she worries about us"

"Yes I do, how is she, I haven't heard from her in a week or so?"

"Oh she's much better than she was when we last saw her. Busy with the North side of the manor by all accounts. From what she's said it's coming along nicely three more bedrooms are complete and all she has to do is the Dining Room and Reception Room on the ground floor".

"Sounds like she'd been just as busy as we have, she does realize that we are both happy to help when we stay at Easter. Even if I'm away for a few Days at 'The Burrow'?" Draco smiled

"You Miss Granger are just as bad as she is when it comes to worrying. Put your mind at rest, my mother is perfectly capable of restoring a few rooms on her own, after all she is hardly mediocre when it comes to spells". Rolling her eyes at him Hermione smirked "And you Mr. Black are quite the inconsiderate arse. Of course I know your mother is a highly skilled witch but that's not the point everyone deserves help" Draco laughed,

"That is very true. Come on I'm starving and it's a Sunday which means Sausage and Mash for tea".

"Do you ever stop thinking about food? Honestly you wouldn't have survived a day on the run like I did. Men" Hermione snorted linking fingers with Draco and heading for the Slytherin table. After a few minutes of silent eating Hermione put her cutlery down and spoke softly so as not to attract the ever eavesdropping ears of the surrounding students, "Draco, I know it's a strange request but do you think that perhaps it's time you tried to speak to Goyle?" Turning their heads slightly the looked down the length of the table to a lone hunched figure pushing his food around his plate.

Goyle had been one of the few students from the other side who had been allowed back into Hogwarts, McGonagall' ever relentless need to give second chances to students wishing to learn and make penance for their wrong doings had paid off. He was no longer the hulking great bully who had served as a meat wall for Draco during their youth, instead the young man who sat alone was leaner more defined and desperately lonely. Crabbe's death had taken its toll, he shut everyone out preferring to sit on his own during classes, study in the more secluded corners of the library and eat at the more deserted part of the table at meal times. On the few occasions he'd caught Hermione watching him, a small twitch of the mouth that could have been mistaken for a smile was all she'd received. "I don't know Hermione, I think I've burnt those bridges don't you?"

"Nonsense, just go and talk to him, for god sake Draco you were friends for seven years, you fought and witnessed your allies die around you, his other best friend died because of their own stupidity don't you think seeing you make the first move might give him a little bit of hope?" Fidgeting uncomfortably under Hermione's unwavering gaze he nodded, Merlin he hated it when she was right. Unfolding himself for the table he trudged awkward up the isle towards his former wing man.

"Can I sit down?" Goyle looked up surprised at the sound of one of the few people who could be deemed as 'in the same boat' as him

"Sure" he nodded towards the empty spot in front of him, Draco sat. A thick silence fell between then neither sure about how to address this spontaneous reunion, coming to the only thought that was light hearted he lent forward,

"I know we haven't spoken Goyle but there's something I want to ask you and If I don't do it now it'll b too late". Goyle eyed him warily,

"What is it?" he grunted, as quietly as possible Draco explained about Hermione, the upcoming proposal and the party, finally he finished

"So I was wondering if a. you'd like to come to the party and b. if you'd be one of my best men?" The last bit had been a spur of the moment decision, he had already planned to ask Harry being one of her closest friends it seemed fitting because there was one thing that was for certain Harry Potter would not be turning up to his wedding in a bridesmaid dress whether he was Hermione's best friend or not.

Goyle surveyed Draco a moment before standing up skirting the short length of the table. Swallowing Draco stood too, Goyle even now was a lot taller than him not to mention a lot stronger, but still he faced him. "I'd be honored too mate" he spoke low, voice nothing more than a growl before taking the blondes hand and pulling him into yet another masculine hug and clapping him hard on the back. From down the table Hermione smiled tears slipping from her eyes,

"Boys" she whispered shaking her head. This relationship is turning out to be more like my last one than I'd care to think about, she thought watching how the two men sat back down and engaged each other in a more steady flow of conversation. Taking her leave Hermione slipped unnoticed by Draco out of the Great Hall, the days were getting longer and even though it wasn't light outside it wasn't pitch black either, the stars were just beginning to gleam in the deep blue of the sky. A soft flurry of wings announced the arrival of an owl, a very large grey owl with eyes that reminded her of Crookshanks. It hooted and held out its leg, a small folded piece of parchment attached to it. The writing on the front was unfamiliar, small beautifully joined lettering spelt out her name in glossy green ink, she'd only known one person to ever write in green ink and for a moment her heart stood still before remembering Dumbledore was lying in a tomb in the middle of the 'Black Lake'. The owl hooted again, reminding her that it could be opened.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Next week you are joining us at Black Manor again, but I am aware you wish to also stay with the Weasleys at their home too? So I have written to them and invited them to stay with us for a few days so you do not need to travel. I believe from what Molly Weasley has said you have a cat, I just thought I should warn you Draco does not deal with them particularly well, but do not worry as you well know the building has enough room for your cat and Draco to not bump into one and other. I'm sure Draco has told you the North Wing is almost complete now so there will be plenty of privacy and bedrooms for you to spend with the Weasleys should you wish to be alone with them. Thank you for your letter, I apologize for not replying there wasn't a lot more I could say apart from to agree with you, plus I am ashamed of myself for acting the way I have the last two time you have visited. I do hope you are well, Frappy sends her regards too. We both look forward to your return on Friday evening, by all accounts I believe it is going to be fish and potatoes with fresh vegetables for tea._

_Affectionately yours_

_Narcissa xxx_

Hermione stood for a few moments the glow from the still open door bathing her and the letter in a burning orange colour. The owl cocked its head watching as the brunette touched the delicate writing, somewhere deep inside her very being a warmth spread filling her body swallowing her heart and pushing the breath out of her lungs. The memory of a scent embedded in her subconscious teased at her senses, whilst blond locks tumbling out of a neatly positioned knot in her mind. This woman, the Narcissa who had written to her tonight screamed out of the page reminding Hermione of the same woman who had pulled her away from the falling chandelier not the distraught, listless one who had greeted her almost a month ago. The sensation of the beautifully strong arms that had held her against the woman's chest returned sending little waves of electricity through Hermione, she could remember the feeling of Narcissa's hair touching her neck the way her legs had held her in place whilst the beating of her heart had calmed her. The memory had long been forgotten, unsure of what had triggered it she folded the parchment up, careful not to damage it and tucked it inside her shirt pocket, the undetectable scent of Vanilla and Lilies wafted up making her stop. A smile curved her lips, that was what had triggered it, the scent, the scent of her, of Narcissa. Obviously her subconscious had matched it and resulted in bombarding her with the long forgotten moment. Strange. The words danced on her tongue as she divulged herself with the almost painful memory of them both clasping at each other pouring every conceivable emotion into the three fatal words that could destroy people. "I love you" she breathed, "I love you" slightly louder this time a surprising sob ripping her voice in half. "Why you why did it have to be you of all people" she'd slumped to the flagged steps and buried her face in her hands. Banishing the memories of Narcissa to the furthest corners of her mind. Guilt towards Draco and humiliation for herself came tumbling down as she cried, "God I wish I'd just held my tongue" she howled chastising herself for opening Pandora's Box and letting such catastrophic three words leave her mouth. She would now have to live with them for the rest of her life, regardless of telling Narcissa there could not be any repercussions of the night in question. It still didn't stop the fact she'd said it.

The owl sat watching the young woman bawl in front of him, understanding there was not going to be a letter to return he spread his wings hooted a quiet goodbye flapped and soared away. Hermione unaware of her sudden abandonment continued to cry herself into a bleary daze, finally stopping all together when she sensed a figure sitting down next to her. "Now Miss Granger" came a soft Scottish lilt "perhaps it would be best if you came back to my office and had a nice cup of strong tea".


	16. The Proposal & Story

If you were wondering why it's been a few days i'm sorry this was an important chapter as it shows Narcissa opening up and allowing Hermione in even more which I wanted to get perfect, plus I've had a funeral so been a little bit emotional! :'-(

* * *

McGonagall's office was beautifully warm, a happy fire crackled in the grand fireplace as the elderly witch busied herself with making two cups of tea as Hermione sniffed in a cushioned chair. Resting the tray laden with cups, saucers and biscuits on a small side table McGonagall watched as the young woman took a steadying mouthful of the hot liquid; it did the trick. "Now my dear why is it that I find my star student alone on the steps to the castle crying her eyes out?" Hermione sighed it had not been her intention to be discovered least of all by her Headmistress who she now considered a dear friend yet she had and now came the very difficult task of either lying to save her and Narcissa from sure humiliation or to come clean about the past few months. The later begged her to unburden herself to the wise witch and yet her pitiful conscious screamed to keep her mouth shut.

"Minerva I'm so confused" she began giving into her truthfulness, the elder waited legs crossed hands wrapped securely around the bone china cup for Hermione to divulge herself. "Draco is everything I hoped I would find in a man, Ron although I love him dearly never quite fit." Minerva nodded in understanding, she agreed wholeheartedly with the woman, Ronald Weasley although a remarkable young man never seemed fitting enough to be Hermione's other half; a thought shared by many who knew the couple well. "I love Draco and even though it has only been a few weeks I would happily be the next line of Blacks but-" she paused the tears rising "but, oh Merlin I've done something terrible and I don't know what to do as I can't undo it" the tears began to fall again, unfazed by her sobs McGonagall simply flicked her hand and a large handkerchief appear pressing itself into Hermione's bawled fingers.

"Come now Hermione, how can you of all people have done something so bad it cannot be undo?" Hermione sodded louder

"Because I've lost my heart to someone else Minerva, and I cannot take it back because they feel the same" McGonagall's eyebrows twitched, to claim to love someone so deeply as to wish to marry them was one thing but to know inside your heart belonged tosomeone else was a more complex matter entirely. Placing her cup down she shifted forward on her seat and pressed her fingertips together much like Albus had done whilst alive.

"Hermione, who is this person who has captivated your heart so?"

"I can't tell you" the brunette moaned eyes still pouring "if anyone was to find out I'd lose them both and I don't want that, they are my family" The penny dropped.

"Narcissa?" It wasn't so much a question as a conformation; Hermione howled at the name.

It wasn't in Minerva McGonagall's nature to be alarmed, she'd witnessed many things over her years at Hogwarts. Students finding themselves was natural, and there had been the fare amount who had been discovered locked in broom cupboards and the like with members of the same sex. After the first decade it had become normal, but not of Hermione. The young woman sitting before had never, even for one moment indicated she could possibly be that way inclined, yet here she was half admitting to harboring feelings towards a woman. And not just any woman, an older woman, a divorced woman, a woman tarnished by her past, actions, and blood status. Narcissa Black of all people, McGonagall just could not get her brilliant head around it. Still the most alarming part of it all was Hermione was in a painfully obvious mature relationship with the woman's son. For Merlin's sake the woman had just said she would marry the man, how much more complex could you get. Snapping out of her thoughts McGonagall took Hermione's hand in hers, "So you are in love with Mr. Black as well as his mother, is that correct?" Hermione nodded "And you feel that Mr. Black is the one you wish to spend your life with?" Again she nodded, "Well then my dear there's your answer. Hermione I am old and I have witnessed many, many, many students deal with heartache such as yours but in the end they make the right decision. You are by far the most intelligent, level headed, down to earth young witch I have ever had the pleasure to meet and I know that if you are certain that Mr. Black is the right choice then it will be the right choice". She smiled brushing a stray curl affectionately behind Hermione's ear "My dear don't look so down trod, things are ever as bad as they seem" once she'd said this she realized how ironic it sounded given the last two years.

Sunday morning dawned bright, sunny and warmer than usual for Scottish March. There seemed nothing left to pack, standing in the middle of her private dorm Hermione surveyed her immaculate room; nothing was out of place. Inside the top draw of her desk a small lip concealed a secret partition from which she drew the final piece of luggage, the letter from Narcissa and the newly restored photograph its moving figures smiling up at her. Brushing her fingertips over the image of Narcissa she smiled sadly, McGonagall's talk had made her determined to maintain the close friendship they had formed and lay to rest the unfortunate feelings that had developed. After all it had been she herself that had told Narcissa that there couldn't be anything there, she couldn't very well contradict herself now could she? Studying the photo for possibly the hundredth time Hermione thought sadly of the woman waiting for her and Draco to arrive, the years of suffering through a society that both thrived and fell under the riches they sought. It was true part of her would have enjoyed swapping lives with the girl in the photo even if it had been just for one day so she could at least taste their lifestyle. Then again if it would turn her into most Purebloods she'd rather stay the way she was, caring and a dutiful daughter to two parents that didn't even know she existed now. Sighing she slipped the two inside her small handbag careful to conceal them from prying eyes, shrunk her trunk and made her way towards the entrance hall where Draco would be waiting for her.

The train ride home was hot, cramped a full of squawking students all ready for a two week holiday after exams even if they had plenty of work to be completing and revision to be done. Hermione and Draco sat quite contentedly in an end carriage talking, there was something not quite right with Draco Hermione noticed. He seemed tense almost caged in as if there was something he wanted to get over and done with fast. She'd asked him, probed him down right demanded he tell her what was bothering him but to no prevail, so she'd given up and opted to leaning against him and changing the topic. As of recent most of their discussions focused round work and the possible job opportunities that would open up after their N.E. . Hermione was adamant she would be going into the ministry to take control of the 'Misuse of Muggle Artifacts' and to also have an active role in the 'Magical Creatures Department'. Draco had laughed fondly at her determination, but agreed they were both suited to her criteria very well. He on the other hand wanted to pursue a career in retail which surprised Hermione greatly, when asked he'd merely shrugged and said "I'd like to own my own shop in Diagon Alley and be one of the main places new Hogwarts students buy their supplies from" she smiled and kissed him

"Well I think that is the loveliest idea for a job I've ever heard".

The sun was just about to set as the stepped of the boiling express, the platform was not much better. Seeing a hand raised over in the corner by her usual pillar Hermione tugged and pointed "She's over there, come on I've just about had enough of screaming first years" Draco laughed and followed her zigzagging form through the mangle of students and parents, trunks shrunk down, clutched in his hand. Draco had been right she did look much better than she had the last time they had met, her hair was once again tied sophistically back off her face, eyes revealed bright and shining like the sea off some remote desert island. Donned in one of her more extravagant robes, she smiled, teeth pearly white as they approached; Hermione swallowed.

"That's more like the mother I know" Draco roared happily engulfing her and exchanging kisses,

"Why Draco darling you do compliment me so" she tutted playfully smacking his arm "And there you are, Hermione you look breath taking as ever" leaning down she brushed her painted lips against Hermione's cheek leaving a faint pink smear behind. "Oh sorry darlings I've left my mark on you both" rubbing gently where the blonde had kissed she watched gob smacked as Narcissa strode quickly between the crowds towards the unmistakable form of Arthur Weasley.

"You sure she's alright?" Hermione whispered looking up at Draco,

"Oh yes this is what she use to be like before everything went bad, this is the mother from my childhood, the one who used to sneak me a chocolate frog before bed when my father said no". A dreamy expression had crossed the young mans face, clearly this new and somewhat more enthusiastic Narcissa was how he'd longed for her to be all along.

"Right well that's all set, The Weasleys will be arriving at 4pm tomorrow afternoon, Draco I expect the place to be spotless Frappy will be having the night off do you understand? The food will be prepared all I need to do is serve it". Draco nodded grinning from ear to ear,

"Oh mother I'm so glad to have you back"

"Really Draco I never went anywhere, there are just some things in life that awaken you again" she flicked her eyes towards Hermione who blushed and looked at the floor, the faint smile toying at her lips didn't go unnoticed by Narcissa who promptly linked arms with her and Draco turned and vanished. Reappearing seconds later outside a very different Black Manor. Lights glimmered from most of the building clearly fires were now burning in nearly every room, Frappy must have had her work cut out making sure it was well heated.

Dinner was superb as always, Hermione would go as far as to say it was better than Hogwarts, and that was saying something. "Frappy how do you make such amazing food?" She asked for the umpteenth time that night spooning large portions of custard onto her Jizomberry* Pie.

"Frappy cannot tell you Miss, it is against the law for House Elves to reveal how they can do so much" rolling her eyes Hermione let the subject drop before her S.P.E.W side reared its ugly head. Draco wasn't paying any attention to her as he wolfed down bowl after bowl of pie trying to submerge his nerves in the rich tasting dessert. Narcissa had told him to avoid too much happenings in one day so to prevent overwhelming Hermione he was to propose tonight in his special place, they were all going to take a walk and at the proper moment she was going to step back and let him drop to one knee and ask for her heart. It was all planned down to the last detail, and whilst she sat, a slender leg slung over the other elbows resting on the shiny top, fork dangling between her fingers staring at the young woman in front of her a thought floated like a bubble to the surface of her mind. "There is no possible way she will say no".

Hermione was trying desperately hard to not get trapped in the intense stare she knew was being directed at her unseen by Draco who was now slugging a full glass of dark red wine. "Draco darling there is no need to let your table manners slip just because you are content being around me and Hermione, chew your food and breath between mouthfuls. I didn't raise you to dine like a troll" Narcissa said all this without even taking her eyes off Hermione, who had caved and looked into the set of eyes before her; not the wisest of moves. An unreadable emotion danced inside the depths of Narcissa's pupils, her painted lips twitched, although she wasn't smiling nestled in the very corners of her mouth lay the unmistakable crease of one. The kind that made your heart jump into your throat if you looked at it too long. Hermione wasn't sure if her nerve could handle much more of this Narcissa her racing heart pounded against her chest whilst her cheeks burned under the woman's gaze. "I feel like taking a walk around the gardens, darling, Hermione will you join me?"

"Of course mother it would be our pleasure, wouldn't it Mione?" Hermione didn't answer, couldn't answer only nod in agreement as they all exited the kitchen thanking Frappy as they went.

The moon hung like a giant sickle in the endless sky, stars twinkled at the trio as they made their way across the lawns of the estate Draco leading the way. Dropping back slightly Narcissa came level with Hermione who glanced at her sideways, "You're different" she whispered, not looking at the blonde fully. The unmistakable ghost of a smile graced Narcissa's lips, even in the dark Hermione could see it,

"Am I?" she replied.

"Yes" Seeing they'd almost reached the spot Narcissa stopped allowing Hermione to keep walking, taking a breath she reached forward and into the brunettes mind

"Make him happy. For me, please just make him happy". Stunned Hermione turned to ask her just what she was thinking invading her mind without permission but the words died in her throat at the tears trickling down the woman's cheeks.

"Hermione there's something I want to ask you". Draco's voice was shaking, as he looked into her eyes, "I know we've not exactly had the most fairytale past, and I know that it's very sudden, but I am so in love with you I would gladly do that whole war over if it meant you would give me the answer I so desperately wish to hear". Drawing a tiny red velour box out of his trouser pocket he took her left hand and dropped to one knee, Hermione's mouth fell open. "Hermione Jean Granger, you are the most remarkable, beautiful, talented witch on the face of this earth. You are all that is good and pure in the world, and even after everything I did and was you still opened your heart and arms to me and my mother. I couldn't think of anyone more perfect to spend my life with, that said would you do me the greatest of honors and become my wife…please?"

There was a silence, Hermione trembling slightly looked over her shoulder at the moon bathed Narcissa who had her hand pressed against her mouth tears falling quite fast pulling thin black lines of makeup down her face. Looking around at the beautiful bows of the willow tree dipping themselves languidly in the glassy pond she felt a slight desire to flee, looking back at Narcissa she pushed at her barriers focusing with all her might, it didn't work she was just too skilled. Turning back to Draco who looked positively petrified, she nodded "Yes" was her hoarse answer "Yes, Draco I'll marry you"

"You will! Mother did you hear that she said yes! She said YES!" Jumping to his feet he scooped her up and swung her round laughing for all he was worth, "Merlin's great saggy under crackers she said yes!" He roared planting kiss after kiss onto her cheeks before finally resting on her lips, turning her head at the display of affection Narcissa let a quiet sob break through. Be strong you fool, don't go to pieces now, she chastised herself wiping her nose on the back of her hand, most unladylike but appropriate for the current moment. Stepping forward she placed a hand on Draco's shoulder

"Well can I at least embrace my future daughter in-law?" He grinned and let go of Hermione allowing Narcissa access, there was a jilted moment as the two woman looked at each other before she lent in and pulled Hermione into her arms. The familiar scent of Vanilla clouded her brain as she held onto the blonde, head pressed against her chest the loud beating of her heart beneath the heavy robes was the only give away to the affect this was having on her. "Thank you" came a soft voice in the back of her mind, in response Hermione squeezed the woman's frame a little tighter, she didn't want to let go it felt far too natural.

The rest of the evening was spent in the old 'Gentlemen's Room' a spacious and well decorated room, one Hermione and Draco had not been in before. As perusal three expensive bottles of wine were delivered by Frappy along with glasses, not the ones Narcissa had disliked so much but simple and elegant ones with slender stems. The tears had stopped and the laughter had begun from all of them, Hermione had cried and laughed and then cried some more as had her companions. Narcissa's beautiful make-up had all but been washed away by her tears leaving slight pink rims and a small glow to her nose. Surprised by the lack of make-up Hermione had studied the woman's face for any sign of age but found none. It was as if the woman didn't age at all. Her blue eyes were glistening with yet more unshed tears but her lips had finally settled into a small smile. The conversation turned to guests, themes, colours and food, time and again Narcissa had to calm Draco who was positively bouncing with pent up excitement. "Darling will you stop, honestly you're going to make the poor girls head explode with too much information and questions", grinning shyly at his mothers' affectionate dig he settled himself back against the sofa arm draped loosely around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her close. Narcissa watched envy stabbing at her, pushing it away she addressed the brunette softly, "Hermione, there is an important matter I do think we need to bring up".

"What's that?"

"It is customary for the bride to be given away at her wedding, but obviously you kept your parents safe and now because of that we don't know where they are". She paused letting what she'd said sink in

"Oh…"

"Is there anyone you would like to take your fathers place?"

"I don't know, it hadn't even occurred to me that I wouldn't have either of my parents there. Who do you think I should choose?"

"Well I'm sure Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley would be quite happy to oblige, even Mr. Weasley Senior would be most proud to be the one to walk you down the aisle. Or…" she trailed off averting her eyes,

"Or?" Hermione prompted

"I would be honored too if you would like". A pink blush spread across the blonde's cheeks as she looked into the honey coloured eyes,

"I'm flattered Narcissa I will have to think hard about this but I would have of course have considered you anyway how could I not? Now I have an important question for you too".

"Ask away my love"

"Well as I am sure you are aware I was friends with your niece whilst the battle was raging and of course Harry is godfather to her little boy now. So although neither Tonks nor Remus will obviously be at the wedding I was hoping you'd allow me to invite your sister Andromeda?" There was a tense silence it gripped all three of them as Narcissa struggled with an answer. Her heart cried out for her estranged sister but fear gripped her core, it had been so long what if Andromeda didn't want to see her now. Getting up Hermione went to sit next to the blonde, taking an elegant hand in hers she stroked the back of it with her thumb "I know it'll be hard for you Cissy" she whispered using the woman's nickname as a way to soften and calm her, she knew it was unfair but I would also work she was sure. "But don't you think it's time to start making amends for a past which will now be long forgotten as a brighter future takes it's place? You have a great nephew and she has Draco, I know for a fact neither of you have seen them not even a photo, do you not wish too?" Narcissa nodded swallowing hard staring at their clasped hands, "I would love her to be there but I will not invite her if you are not comfortable with it, I want the wedding here, but it is your house and I would never do anything to disrespect you".

"Yes" was the soft response, "Yes please invite her, I don't think I would ever forgive myself if she missed her only nephews wedding" squeezing the blonde's hand in silent gratitude Hermione smiled at Draco who was bouncing with excitement again.

"Tell me about them" the request knocked Narcissa slightly, they'd been discussing music when Hermione had suddenly faced her. "Both of them, I want to know about both of them" Draco flicked his eyes nervously between the two women. The topic of Bellatrix and Andromenda had been taboo even whilst he was a child so for Hermione to ask about them was brave.

"Ok. What do you want to know?" Narcissa asked carefully placing her wine glass on the tiny table and settling back against the sofa hands crossed in her lap.

"Anything and everything. I want to know about your childhood together, your secrets and memories. If I am to be part of the Blacks I wish to know what your family were like" Hermione was leaning forward on her knees staring intently at Narcissa. A flash of pain crossed the woman's eyes,

"Well... Bellatrix was born on 15th of April 1951" she began slowly not looking either of the couple in the eye, it had been many years since she'd discussed her childhood with anyone, even Lucius knew very little. "Andromeda was October 16th 1952 and I was June 24th 1955. Our parents were called Cygnus and Druella, and from as far back as I can remember blood purity was force fed to us on a silver spoon". There was a bitterness to her words, she picked at her nails avoiding both sets of eyes before her.

"Keep going" Hermione probed,

"Bella was mine and Andy's protector, because she was the oldest everything was always worse for her. Our father was a cruel man, harsh and unfeeling, never the doting figure I know we all craved and each time any of us did anything to enrage him Bella would always take the brunt of the beatings. Always stronger than Andy, and Merlin certainly more than me. She was everything me and Andy aspired to be when young". She snorted, swallowing hard fighting the tears and anger in her throat, "Still, she had a rage just like him. More than once we had a slap round the head after we'd ripped a dress or broken a plate, but unlike our father we knew why we were in trouble with her".

"What about your mother didn't she protect you?" Hermione was appalled to hear that Narcissa had been beaten as a child,

"My mother was ill, weak she couldn't stand up to our father any more than we could and the older we got the worst she became, it got to the point where Bella was being our mother more than she." Taking up her glass Nacrissa emptied the glass in one go and promptly poured herself another. "The only time it was slightly different for me was the little time I was alone at home once Andy and Bella were at school, mother doted on me buying me things to compensate for my father's absence, I hardly saw him. Once we were all at school it was better; safe. Of course we still had Bella to whip us back into shape if we put a toe out of line but we were Blacks so that obviously never happened…well in my case it didn't. Bella and Andy always had a knack for being the center of trouble". She laughed the bitterness even more apparent, "We did everything together, read, swam, studied, everything. Every summer we'd spend it with our cousins, Sirius you know…knew" she stopped a flush appearing on her cheeks "Sorry that was tactless of me" Hermione smiled understandingly

"It's okay" she whispered

"And Regulus. My Aunt and Uncle were worse than my parents so it was doubly worse. Of course the boys didn't understand at all, they were a lot younger than us; even me. But it was fun, we spent many a lazy day by the river making daisy chains and playing games. Bella being the daring one even managed to relatively tame a horse that was in one of the neighboring fields beautiful creature black very suiting for her. We appropriately named it shadow, and soon we were all taking it in turns to fly around the field on its back, whilst the other two would chase after on brooms. We shared everything as far back as I can remember 'what's yours is mine' and the like, dolls, dresses and when we got older secrets and boys were more the things that got shared, we were a unit, unbreakable at least until Ted Tonks walked onto the scene".

Once again Hermione moved from her seat next to Draco feeling the need to support Narcissa as she broached obviously painful memories. "I can remember the many many boys we all wound up, there were points where I couldn't join in my age was a major factor in that but still even at 11 I knew men were going to be lining up for miles to be our husbands. Ted though, he was different a Muggle born to start with so not in our line of toys so to speak and a Gryffindor secondly. But from the moment Andy first told us to stop taunting him we knew he was going to be problematic. We were right. I knew before Bella about them, unbeknownst to any of them I'd seen Andy and Ted kissing behind a statue late one night on my way back from the library. It horrified me, I knew if either of our parents found out the repercussions would be dyer so I kept it secret. Although there was a year and a bit between Bella and Andy they were only a year apart in school so for a whole year I kept it silent that I knew, I was scared, scared that if Bella found out she'd do something to Ted or worse Andy. By that point Bella had been betrothed to Rodolphus Lestrange so she was bedding a different boy each weekend, of course I took no notice of that I understood the severity of the marriage image and also understood Bella would not be taking a lover once married that was one thing the Blacks differed on compared to other Purebloods. Marriage was marriage end of especially for females. That's why when I married Lucius I never strayed, even though both of my parents had died by my mid-twenties the purity of our blood was ingrained in me. Of course I allowed him to take as many mistresses as he liked, it was what men did back then and still do now". A mirthless laugh escaped her mouth, Draco looked appalled "Darling don't look so shocked you have a remarkably good mother who can hid things exceptionally well when she wants as well you know, there are things I could tell you about your father that would make your hair curl". Touching the blondes shoulder Hermione brought her attention onto her, the anger and regret building behind the blue eyes made her want to stroke the woman's face and whisper calming words to her, but instead she pushed softly

"How did your parents find out them?"

"Stupid boy" Narcissa muttered a tear slid from her eye, dripping onto her skirt, "Foolish boy, I still to this day can't fathom why he did it, he knew about our arranged marriages why he thought it would be a good idea to cross my father I don't know. As I'm sure you are aware it is customary for Purebloods to be told their future husbands or wives on their 16th birthday, well as I have said Bella was to Marry Rodolphus and Andy well she was going to marry his twin Rabastan, generally the marriage is postponed until both parties are 18 so it meant Rabastan had a year to wait, which I know didn't bother him at all, the sleezy skrewt, but obviously it bothered Andy. She had fallen in love with Ted and knew she couldn't have him it was just not done. Yet late one August evening there was Ted standing on the steps of this manor begging our father to let him marry Andy not Rabastan. Of course father did nothing but laugh in his face and slate his blood, but it wasn't until Andy started screaming at him to call off the proposal that he got angry. I was terrified, I hid behind Bella all the way through the argument until he hit slapped Andy so hard she fell across the room, I tried to run to her but Bella held me back protecting me from a blow that I would have received had I tried to help her. Ted murderous at the abuse pulled his wand out but being only a 6th year was no match for our father and was soon on the floor next to Andy head covered in blood. He exiled her then and there she wasn't even allowed to say goodbye to us. Bella died that day, the sister who I had strived to be like was no longer there. The next time I saw Andy was on the train heading back to school a few weeks later. We didn't speak to each other, she didn't know what to say and I was forbidden too, not that I would have really known what to say either. From that moment on my sister was a stranger to me. We shared the same common room yet never were in it at the same time. Everyone knew, it was so obvious, poor Andy she was ostracized by everyone. It got so bad she asked to be resorted into Gryffindor with Ted. Dumbledore by all accounts allowed it but only due to the fact she was alone. Good man, she began to smile again after the move. The next thing I knew it was the end of the school year and I never saw her again after that, and haven't since, the only reason I knew about Nymphadora was because she wrote a very short letter informing me that I was an aunt, it had a photo too I still keep them in my handbag wherever I go. It's the only piece of my sister I have left".

She broke, tears cascaded down her cheeks for the second time that night, lunging forward Hermione pulled the shaking frame into her feeling the fragile arms of the blonde wrap round her she placed a kiss somewhere on her head and stroked her soft hair shhing quietly into the woman's ear. Draco unbeknownst to either of the woman had dropped off to sleep, during the story Narcissa had stopped looking at him and started focusing primarily on Hermione. Her comforter and confidante, the first person she had opened up too in two and a half decades, yet still the first person to hold her as she wept for a lost sister and a broken childhood. Not even Bellatrix had held her, and Bellatrix was her protector until her dying day.

* * *

*Jizomberry-A name I made up just to fit in with the story

So what do we all think? DT xx


End file.
